


A New Adventure

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: The Tales of Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 77,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x23 of the Flash and afterwards. Barry gets the chance to save his mother and confront his demons. But what consequences will this have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage Bells

After so long worrying over chances both taken and missed, after worrying about how they dealt with one another, the day had finally dawned where their inaction had pushed Caitlin-albeit willingly- back into Ronnie’s arms. The darkness and craziness of the past year, was being balanced by something a lot more normal, something more beautiful and lovely, at least that was what they were telling themselves. Ronnie and Caitlin had decided that after the heartache of the particle accelerator, they would not risk the chance of never being together again, and so they were getting married. The bride to be was all dressed and ready, in a beautiful white dress, her hair was done in a nice bun, and her cheeks had a lovely tint of red to them.  She looked truly beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, Ronnie was a very lucky man, to be marrying someone as kind and good as Caitlin, and that she would be happy, there was no doubt of that. At least that was how it seemed to those outside, to those who had known her over the past year, but for the bride herself as well as for a certain Scarlet Speedster, things were not as clear cut.

Barry leans against the door, looking at Caitlin, his heart feeling strangely heavy, he’s not sure what about this is making him feel this way. He cares for Caitlin deeply, she’s his friend, his physician, the person who has helped him through injuries both physical and mental. He is happy for her, he knows how much she missed Ronnie, and yet for some reason, his heart pangs, as if he has lost something. He looks at her and says. “You look beautiful Cait.” That was an understatement of course, but Barry does not think there are any words to truly describe how Caitlin looks now, how she has always looked.

Caitlin smiles back in response. She looks at Barry and sees not only the Flash, but her friend, someone who she cares for deeply, and perhaps even loves, not in the way she loves Ronnie-though there had been a chance, she is sure of it- but she loves him all the same. “Thanks” she replies softly. “You don’t look half bad yourself Barry.” She says teasingly.

Barry grins in response, and then sees Caitlin’s smile fall, to be replaced with a blank expression. Moving closer towards her he asks. “Is everything okay Cait?” The sigh she gives in response, lets him know that perhaps all is not well.

“I…I…I’m not sure.” Caitlin replies, her voice sounding uncertain to her own ears.

Barry quirks an eyebrow at that and asks. “What do you mean?” he asks her tentatively; he has always thought that perhaps there might have been something there between them. Especially after their night out, but neither of them had acted on it, and he is beginning to wonder if perhaps that was a mistake.

“I... I…I love Ronnie, I know I do, but something just seems strange. I used to dream about getting the chance to marry Ronnie, before he came back, before we found him. And I always used to think that I would feel more…I don’t know, different, and I’m not sure why.” Caitlin replies honestly, something has felt off to her ever since Ronnie had returned and she’s not sure why.

Barry looks at Caitlin and sighs. “Well…I…guess it would be normal, if that word even has any meaning for us anymore.” He smiles slightly at the giggle that comes from Caitlin at his words, and feels the familiar flutter in his chest at the sound. “After all, he did disappear, or die, and then come back. A year is a long time, people change. We’ve all changed in some way or the other. I guess, after so long expecting it, now that it’s here, maybe you’re just a bit worried?” he ends on a question, not sure if he’s explained himself properly.

Caitlin sighs, she finds herself wondering not for the first time how it is Barry always knows what she’s thinking- well apart from before Ronnie came back, but that’s neither here nor there now- she looks at him and smiles, delighted that he smiles in return. “I guess you’re right. I don’t know it just feels strange. I love Ronnie, I know I do, and yet something just feels different.”

A silence passes between the two of them then as they digest what Caitlin has said, Barry moves forward, resting a comforting hand on Caitlin’s shoulder, and then breaks the silence. “Well, different isn’t bad Cait. You love Ronnie, he loves you, you both love one another, that’s obvious to anyone with eyes. I think you just need to give it a go, see what happens. I know you’ll make it work.” He looks down into her eyes and smiles reassuringly, feeling his heart flutter once more at the smile that he manages to draw from her, every smile feeling like a victory.

Caitlin nods, leaning in slightly, so that her head rests against his arm, an unconscious move, and something she started doing a while ago. Sometimes she finds herself wondering what it would be like to go out with Barry, like on a proper date, a thought she thought she’d buried, but then it remerged when Bates, as Barry had kissed her.  She knows they can’t be, but sometimes she wonders, and she feels bad about it, because she loves Ronnie, she knows she does. Realising that she’s been silent for a while, she replies. “You’re right Barry.” She smiles and then laughs at the surprised expression his face.

Without really thinking about it, Barry leans down and kisses the tope of Caitlin’s head, when he pulls back they both feel a little flushed, but then he moves back and extends his arm. “Shall we head out then Cait?”

Her heart feeling heavier than it was mere moments ago, Caitlin takes a breath and nods. “I think we should. Thanks for escorting me up Barry, it means a lot.”

“Of course.” Barry replies simply. He feels his heart lurch slightly when his and Caitlin’s arms link together, but then his heart settles, and they walk from the room, arms linked. They walk in silence, there is no need for talking now, everything that could have been said, and should have been said is in the past. If there is one thing they have learned from the past year, it is that sometimes it is better to just let the past lie.

They arrive at the front of Star Labs, where the wedding is to take place, Iris and Eddie holding hands-something that doesn’t cause Barry’s heart to sink as it once did-, Joe, Cisco, Dr Stein and then finally Ronnie. Ronnie smiles brilliantly when he sees Caitlin, Barry smiles to see the two of them together, and then Caitlin breaks contact with him and stands to Ronnie’s right.  As the vows are exchanged, Barry keeps a smile on his face, but finds his thoughts being diverted. What comes after this is something that both excites and terrifies him. A chance to go back in time and save his mother. Something he has always wanted to do, it weighs on him, but deep down he knows it is the choice he needs to make. It is something he has always wanted to do, when he hears Iris cheer, his thoughts are broken and his face goes blank when he sees Ronnie and Caitlin kiss. For her part, Caitlin kisses Ronnie, but there is something lacking in their kiss, though she tries not to think about it. They break apart, and then they all move back into Star Labs in preparation for the reason for all of this.

They all stand before the entrance to the particle accelerator, all of them feel different things, but Barry looks at Caitlin before looking to anyone else. They might not know one another should he change things, but he knows he will always remember her, how could he not. He hugs her and whispers. “Thank you.”

Caitlin does not need to ask why he says that, she just hugs him and tries to fight the tears that are threatening to pool up. All she says in reply is. “See you soon.” And then they break apart, and she hold Ronnie’s hand, fighting once more not to cry, as she watches Barry say his goodbyes to everyone else.

He says goodbye to Iris last of all, but does not feel the heartache he thought he would, instead he feels relieved, he had spoken to Eddie before the wedding, to clarify things, and is relieved they are good now. He likes Eddie, he hopes Eddie and Iris will be happy together. Before stepping into the accelerator, he looks back at Caitlin, taking strength from her smile, he turns takes a breath and walks in.

 


	2. To Change Or Not To Change

****

Barry takes a deep breath, his expression solemn, he counts down from ten, just like Joe told him to do when he was scared as a kid, the moment he reaches zero, he starts running. He runs and runs, and by god it feels good, to run, to be free. He can feel the electricity coming off of his body in waves, the quicker he runs, the less he has to worry about Caitlin, and what might happen to her, that’s out of his hands now, they’ve made their choices, they have to stick with them. Barry keeps running, and as he does so he starts seeing visions, Eobard Thawne’s voice echoes in his ears. “The Speedforce Barry, your past, present and future.” He sees all kinds of things as he runs, he sees Iris talking to Joe, when they were kids. He sees Caitlin, but she looks different, very different. He sees himself in prison-how’d he get there? Barry keeps on running, trying to push those images out of his mind, and then a new one appears, a tombstone, with the words Eddie Thawne on them, Iris standing before it crying. That hits him hard, does Eddie die? Is that a reality, or a potential one? Eobard’s voice comes filtering through, soft and reassuring. “Think about that night Barry, think about that night. And run.”

Barry obeys, he thinks about the night his mother died, he sees the sparks of red and yellow, sparks he now knows to be his future self and Eobard Thawne, the man he had come to admire. He thinks on it and closes his eyes, fighting the wave of grief that hits him, then he comes out of the Speedforce and he opens his eyes. His old room, just as it was the night his mother died. It takes Barry a moment to place himself, to gather his bearings, but when he gets them, he sees the water from the fish tank has already started floating up. Barry starts as he hears the screams coming from downstairs, his heart hammering, he moves out of the room and down the stairs. Barry opens the door to the living room a fraction, he sees, his future self, stop and look at him, the future shakes it head at him before taking child Barry and leaving. Barry stands there, trapped, unsure of what to do, then he thinks of everything. He came back to save his mother, but, he knows somewhere deep down that that would change a lot. It would change not only his life, but everyone else’s lives as well. And who is he to play God to do that? To Caitlin, to Ronnie, to Joe, to Iris, to Eddie, to Cisco, to everyone else. Who is he to do that to them? Closing his eyes, he closes the door and leans back against the wall.

Barry leans against the wall, hearing the Reverse Flash killing his mother before disappearing, tears are starting to form against his eyes, he swallows, then opens the door and finds his mother lying on the floor. He comes before her, and his mother whimpers in fright. “Please, please no more.” Nora Allen begs, she is hurt, badly hurt, and she just wants to rest.

“It’s alright. Everything will be alright now.” Barry lies, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Nora looks at the masked man before her and asks. “My son, my husband? Where are they?” the pain in her chest hurts, it really hurts, but she needs to know that they are alright.

“They are alright. I promise, they are fine.” Barry replies, trying to keep his voice calm.

Nora looks at the figure before her, wondering if she’s seen him somewhere before. She needs to know, she asks. “Who…. who are you?”

Barry laughs sadly at his mother’s question, and pulls his mask off. “I…I…I do not know how to explain it.” he says.

Nora looks at the figure before her and feels something click into place, strange things had been happening near their house for a few weeks before tonight, but she had written them off. Now she sees this figure before her and she can’t help but say. “You look like my father.”

Barry laughs at that, his mother had always said something like that. “It’s me mom. It’s Barry.”

Nora gasps, a mixture of pain and shock running through her, she lifts a hand and cups her son’s cheek. “My beautiful boy.” She gasps.

Barry leans into the touch, he can feel the tears running down his face now, but he finds that he does not really care. “I got a second chance.” He says gulping down lungsful of air. “I got a second chance to come back, and tell you, that dad and I are okay.” He takes a deep breath then, desperate to say this, to say something he never got the chance to say before. “And we love you so very much. I love you so very much Mom.”

Nora can feel her life slipping through her fingers, but she keeps her hand pressed to her son’s cheek. “I love you too Barry, my beautiful boy.” She needs her son to know just how much she loves him; how much she will always love him. “I…goodbye Barry.” She gasps out as her life fades from her being.

His heart breaks a second time that day, that year, as he sees his mother fade from his life once more. “Mom? Mom?!” he cries then, he breaks down and cries, against her chest, mourning his decision, even if somewhere deep down he knows it is the right one. He cries and cries, but then he stops crying and kisses his mother’s forehead, he takes one look at her, then at his father. He knows what is to come next, and though it pains him, he knows it is necessary, he moves towards his father, kisses his father’s forehead, and then he turns and walks out.

His heart heavy with grief, Barry starts running again, he knows that what he has done has put a massive dent into Eobard Thawne’s plans, and truth be told he is grateful for that. The man has cost him so much, he will not let him take anything more. Barry runs and runs, his anger and determination fuelling him. He sees the images he saw the first time he ran back, but this time the image of Eddie’s tombstone hits him harder, somehow Barry knows that this is how Eddie would die, and so he keeps running. Barry sees Thawne on some form of space ship, and his anger gets the better out of him. Mirroring the image on that newspaper from the future, he springs out of the wormhole. The machine breaks, shattering into a dozen pieces, drawing gasps from everyone, and an enraged shout from Thawne.

“You didn’t save her?!” Eobard exclaims shocked, he had been so convinced Barry would save his mother. He had counted on it. “Why didn’t you save her?” he asks, his anger rising. “You could have had everything you ever wanted!”

Barry struggles back up and looks at Thawne, his voice is controlled when he replies. “I already do.”

That smugness, that smugness is something Eobard has hated his entire life, since that night at the Flash Museum. “Not for long.” He snarls, pulling down his mask and running right at Barry.

The two speedsters start hitting one another, blurs of red and yellow, fighting, punching, and kicking. They exchange blows, just like that night in the Allen household, as Joe, and Cisco, and Eddie watch on in rapt attention, watching with a growing sense of unease as Barry looks to be getting his arse handed to him. Eddie finds himself fiddling with his gun, he is Thawne’s ancestor, perhaps if it comes down to it he might be able to sort this all out and spare Barry. Barry however, can see this, he knows this is how Eddie dies, and he is determined to avoid that. He punches Eobard and then finds himself pressed against the wall of the accelerator, he’s having a hard time breathing.

Eobard looks at Barry Allen, the man he has hated for centuries and snarls. “Once I’ve killed you, I’m going to kill them,” he says gesturing to Joe and Cisco. “Then I’m going to kill them.” meaning Iris and Ronnie, Dr Stein and Caitlin. “I always win Flash.” His hand starts hovering, it moves closer and closer to Barry Allen, a man he has hated for as long as he has loved him.

Barry watches the hand come closer and closer, his own hands are fighting to keep Thawne from him. His left hand is moving closer and closer to Thawne’s throat, something the man has not seen due to his own arrogance. As the hand comes ever closer, Barry acts, his own hand starts hovering. Using all his strength he head butts Eobard and then as the man falls back he thrusts his own hand into the man’s throat. He watches with rapt attention as Thawne begins falling and disappearing into nothingness. “Not today Thawne. Never again.” Barry snarls.

Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, the man who killed Nora Allen, the man who turned Barry into the Flash, who made Firestorm and so many other things feel surprised as he feels his life fade from him. Barry Allen has finally done it, Allen has won, he is dying, but then perhaps he was always meant to. Eobard tries to say something, but cannot speak, he fades into nothingness as the skies open.


	3. Firestorm and Heartbreak

 

They were married, Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond, they were finally married, after all the heartache and uncertainty of the past year, they were married. The newlyweds had mixed feelings though. Ronnie knew he was different, he had asked Caitlin if she still wanted to marry him, giving her a chance to say no, whilst still hoping she would say yes. He loved her, he loves her, but something has changed between them. Of course it would, a year can change people. He was happy though. Caitlin, however, does not really know what she feels. She is happy that they are married, but she feels sad as well, Barry had looked hurt when she had looked at him, though he had tried to hide it, she had seen it. She cared for Ronnie deeply, but it was not the burning ache she had felt for so long after the accelerator, and that frightened her. Of course, their concerns had sort of disappeared once Barry had stepped into the accelerator, and they had prepared for a potentially life changing event. The thought that neither of them might meet should Barry change the past, was both intriguing and frightening, and so now they were going to have to talk. A talk neither of them wanted to have, but both knew they needed to have.

They stand a little way away from the rest of the group, both looking into one another’s eyes, and looking for the answers they need to be at peace. Ronnie knowing that his wife-it feels good and strange to think that- will not speak first, speaks. “So…Cait, I think we both know we need to talk.”

Caitlin looks at her husband-it really does feel strange to think of Ronnie, her Ronnie, like that- and nods. “Yes, yes we do.”

There is a pause then, an awkward silence that was never there between them before. Both of them shift slightly, trying to think of the words to say, it was never usually this hard for either of them to talk to one another, and yet now it is. Not for the first time, they both internally blame Wells, or Thawne, or whatever he is called, for that.

Eventually, Ronnie decides to break the silence. “So…are we going to be staying in our flat?”

 Caitlin is surprised by the question, she had not thought about that, had assumed that they would be. “Well yes, where else would we stay?” she asks.

Ronnie shifts slightly, not sure why he feels so nervous, but knowing that he really is quite nervous and scared. “Well, I was thinking, that maybe once all of this is done, maybe you’d want to move to somewhere new.” Seeing the look of protest on his wife’s lips, he hurries on. “Not out of Central City, but I dunno, maybe somewhere that’s not quite so filled with strange memories for the both of us.”

“Oh.” Caitlin replies, she can see what Ronnie means, their apartment, or rather her apartment, is filled with memories of times when they were both very different people, when they were young and carefree. Perhaps a change would be for the best. But then, she thinks of Barry, and she wonders. “I don’t know. I suppose it would be good.”

Ronnie can hear the hesitancy in Caitlin’s voice and it stings, before the accelerator, before Barry, before the Flash, he knows she would’ve agreed without a second thought, but now, now things are completely changed. Before he can even get a word in on that, Dr Stein-his other, other half- calls him and Caitlin over. They watch as things unfold in the accelerator, Barry is back-that surprises Ronnie-, and they watch as Barry and Thawne-Wells- fight. Ronnie can feel Caitlin tense at his side, and feels a spasm of jealousy run through him, before he immediately feels guilty for that. Thawne dies before their eyes, and then the ground starts shaking.

“You need to turn of the generators.” Stein calls out over the growing din.

Ronnie sees Caitlin run off, and quickly follows her. As if acting on impulse they turn off the generators, though one of them and another shake off the ground sends him flying. Caitlin comes to his side and they manage to bring themselves out of there, whilst the others venture out in shock and relief. Ronnie looks around, and then hears more of Stein talking, something about a singularity opening, about a wormhole, it doesn’t make sense, but they walk outside, through the shaking ground. They see the hole in the sky, and they see people go disappearing into it, and Ronnie hears Barry, the man who just ended the man who killed his mother, say something about needing to stop it.

“You can’t.” Caitlin says, Barry seems like he’s in shock, and of course he would be. But to do this, this is madness.

Ronnie looks at his wife, and sees the fear on her face. He looks at Barry and says. “Barry, we can’t stop it.”

“I have to try.” Barry says and Caitlin feels fear run right through her. Her friend looks at them all and then puts on his mask and begins running.

Ronnie looks at Caitlin and sees fear there, she looks terrified, completely terrified. He looks up at the sky and sees Barry running doing what he can, but the hole does not seem to be shrinking. He looks at Stein and says. “We need to help him.”

“You can’t.” Caitlin says desperately. She doesn’t know what is happening to her, but she knows she can’t lose Barry and Ronnie.

Ronnie looks at Caitlin and says. “Cait, it’s the only way. If Stein and I go into the singularity as Firestorm and then separate, the power of that should be enough to stop it.” he looks up and then gestures. “Besides, Barry’s not going to last much longer.”

Caitlin looks at her husband, and though she knows he is talking sense, the thought of losing him again, after having only gotten him back is unbearable. “What if you don’t make it?” she asks.

Ronnie looks at Caitlin, he cups her face in his hand, presses a kiss to her lips, then pulls away. He takes a breath then says. “If it means you survive, then it will be worth it.” He looks at Stein who nods, they walk closer together, and before they merge, he looks at Caitlin and says simply. “I love you.”

Caitlin watches as her husband merges with Dr Stein, Firestorm stands before her, and then they are flying into the air, into the singularity. She watches her husband fly into a black hole and she doesn’t know what will happen. The waiting hurts, and it hurts even more knowing that whatever happens, she might never have Ronnie again.

Ronnie flies into the singularity, into the blackness that is engulfing his home, he sees Barry, the man is a good one, someone who had they met under different circumstances, he is convinced would have been a good friend of his. But now they need to work, so he merely nods to Barry, and then grabs onto the matrix that Wells had given them, he hears Stein’s voice in his head asking if he is sure, he nods, of course he is. He can hear Barry screaming no, but he rips off the matrix, he sees a red cloak and blue, then feels a blinding pain and then nothing.

The light is blinding, and Caitlin’s screams of “Ronnie!” are met and never answered. She sees a red streak come hurtling down as the singularity closes in on itself. She sees him bring Stein back to earth, but not Ronnie, she looks at him her heart breaking, and he shakes his head. Caitlin Snow falls to the ground and cries.


	4. Funerals

The skies closed, and turned back to blue, the world righted itself, and people went on with their lives, unaware of the changes that had come from the singularity. But grief hung in the air for the members of Star Labs. Ronnie Raymond had died once again, and this time he was not coming back, he had disappeared into a cloud of dust, pulled in and destroyed. Barry had seen it happen, had watched as his friend had died, and the grief and guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life. Barry’s friends and family were worried about him, they had seen him kill Eobard Thawne, he had killed Harrison Wells, the man who had been a mentor to him, a father figure, if you will. Yet Barry did not seem to be grieving over that, it did not even seem as if he had reacted to it at all. Barry did, as Barry always did, he worried about other people and tried to help them through their grief. No one knew how to get through to him, to tell him it was okay, he just kept going, trying to rebuild Central City, trying to help his friends and city heal.

Barry of course was not really aware of this, he felt fine, truly he did, he was more worried about Caitlin truth be told, losing her husband, for the second time could not be an easy thing to deal with. Ronnie’s funeral was today, and Barry felt immense amounts of guilt about that, Ronnie should’ve been alive, he should’ve saved him. He looks at the paper on the table before him and reads it. The title catches him off guard: _Gotham saved from the Red Hood’s mad plan once more. Lex Luthor missing._ That couldn’t be right, he had thought that Gotham was something fictional, a comic book, and Lex Luthor? How could he be real? Shaking his head, he looks up as Joe comes in. “Hey.” He says. “How was the precinct?”

Joe West looks at his foster-son, and sees the lines behind the eyes, those are worrying, his son is only twenty-five, he shouldn’t have lines yet. He takes a breath and says. “All good. Paper work is slowly slimming down, though Singh will want to see you tomorrow Bear. Something to do with an old case.”

Barry looks at his foster-father surprised, an old case? He briefly thinks that that might be his dad’s case, but then decides against that, it won’t be that, everyone thinks his dad murdered his Mom, an open and shut case. “Did he say what the case was?” he asks.

Joe looks at his son and considers the question, he knows there are other things they need to talk about, but truth be told, the case Singh mentioned had been an odd one. One of the first Barry had ever worked on, if he remembers correctly. “Cobalt Blue.”

Barry feels as if he’s been punched in the chest at that name. He remembers the case; it was the first one he had worked on as a CSI. There had been a lot of blood and gore during that case, it had kept him up for a long time afterwards. “Did he say what specifically needed looking into?”

Joe can see the old ghosts coming before his son’s eyes, and he feels sorry for bringing it up. At his son’s question, he shakes his head. “He didn’t, but he did say he wanted you to have a look at the files tomorrow.”

Barry nods, he is not looking forward to that, but he will do it, anything to make sure something like that never happens again. He looks at his father and asks. “How are Iris and Eddie doing?”

Joe smiles at his son’s question. “They’re good. A bit shaken after everything, but good.” Joe pauses debating whether to ask his son the question he’s been meaning to ask, and then decides he should. “And what about you Bear? How are you doing?”

Barry looks at his foster-father, who really is a second father to him and sighs. He knows Joe means well, but having everyone asking him this question is getting kind of annoying. Still he keeps a smile on his face as he replies. “I’m fine Joe, seriously. Just a bit tired, that’s all.”

Joe sighs internally, of course his son would be tired, he knows who’s been rebuilding Central City during the nights. “Well, if you need to talk, you know you can.” He suspects that Barry won’t talk to him, not yet anyway, more than likely he’d talk to Iris, if she wasn’t busy with her job and with Eddie. As for Cisco, well Cisco’s been spending time in Star City, with that Laurel Lance, then there’s Caitlin, but that’s an area, Joe hasn’t broached with his son, yet.

Barry nods. “I know, thanks Joe.”

A moment of silence passes, then they both move from the sitting room to the door and then into the car. Barry sits there tapping his fingers against his legs impatiently, whilst Joe drives, keeping his eyes focused firmly on the road in front of him. They pass the journey to the cemetery in silence, though they both know there are things that perhaps they should discuss, though neither of them will discuss them. Images of Thawne and Barry’s’ mother flash before both of their eyes, and Barry starts getting nervous, feeling an old flutter in his chest, but then it passes, and they arrive at the cemetery. Iris, Eddie, Cisco and Dr Stein and his wife are all there. Caitlin is there as well, alongside her father, and Ronnie’s parents. An empty coffin is before them and the priest begins talking.

As the priest talks, Barry finds himself looking at Caitlin, he has always thought that she was beautiful, she is beautiful, very much so, but she looks hauntingly so in a black dress. He knows that such thoughts aren’t appropriate now, but his mind keeps wandering, and he feels even more guilt for that. Ronnie was a good man, a hero, far more so than Barry is, or ever could be. And so he focuses on the words the priest is saying, and then the man stops talking, and Caitlin comes forward to talk. For the life of him, Barry cannot remember what she says, he hears the words, but all he can think of is how he wants to hug her and not let go. How he wants to kiss the tears she cries away, and how all of that is not right. Caitlin loves Ronnie, he can tell by how she says his name, by how she stares at the coffin, and all of it just feels too overwhelming. Had he actually tried to go for Ronnie, perhaps the man would be alive now and Caitlin would not be crying.

The pressure gets too much, and so once Caitlin has finished speaking, he goes up to her and says. “I’m sorry Cait. Truly I am. If you need anything.” he trails off not really knowing what else to say, and so he turns to walk away, but before he can take more than a step, he hears Caitlin say his name.

Caitlin watches as Barry tries to walk away and she calls out then, not wanting to be alone now, not truly alone. “Barry, wait.” Barry turns around and looks at her questioningly, she feels an odd flutter in her stomach that makes her feel terribly guilty. “I…I…thank you.” Is what she says then, not sure what else she wanted to say.

Barry looks at Caitlin confused, why is she thanking him? He didn’t save Ronnie, he didn’t stop the singularity on his own, he killed the man who killed his mother, and he didn’t save his mother. He doesn’t say any of that though, instead he merely nods. “If you need anything.” He leaves the offer hanging in the open before turning and walking out, he needs to get some air.

Caitlin watches Barry leave, her heart aching, she has lost her husband for good this time, and now she feels as if she might be losing her friend, one of her closest friends at that. She looks on and sighs. She sees Iris come to stand by her side then and asks. “What do I do?”

Iris, the girl who knows Barry better than anyone else, other than Joe and Henry takes a moment to reply and when she does her words are thoughtful. “Give him some time. He’ll get there eventually.” She hopes he does anyway.


	5. Thawne

****

Nearly a month had passed since the singularity had opened and nearly destroyed Central City, a month in which people had lost friends and family, and gained new perspectives. That was the way Eddie Thawne was looking at it, that was the way his girlfriend Iris was looking at it. That was the way almost everyone was looking at it, and yet there was a shadow hanging over them all. The shadow of Harrison Wells, or rather Eobard Thawne, a man from the future. A man who had nearly destroyed all of their lives in his quest to destroy Barry. There were times when they all still struggled to truly understand just what had happened and the consequences of that. Wells’ name had been disgraced, Joe and Eddie had seen to that, and yet, the evidence needed to free Barry’s dad was lacking, or was not yet solid enough for him to be free. That was something they were working on. But as with everything, it was taking time, and as such the members of Star Labs were trying their best to move on with their lives.

For Eddie and Iris that meant trying to heal their relationship and move forward. Harrison Wells-for that was what they knew him as- had revealed a great many things that were threatening to destabilize them. Though they lived together now, they didn’t really, and it was frustrating both of them. A Monday morning before going off to work, Eddie was sat on the couch in their apartment living room, drinking a cup of coffee, when he sees Iris walk in. Looking at her, Eddie feels nothing but love, but there is also a hint of frustration as well. He looks at her and says. “You know, sometimes, I really wish Wells had just left us all alone.”

Iris hums in agreement, she can completely understand where her boyfriend is coming from. “I know. But then Barry might not have been the Flash, and we might never have met.” That thought worries her, she does not know what she’d do without Eddie in her life, he really did help her when Barry was in his coma.

Eddie looks at Iris, really looks at her and puts his coffee down. “I wasn’t’ meaning completely.  Sometimes I just find myself wondering why he took me. Why did he feel the need to do that? Wasn’t there something else he could have done to make his point?”

Iris can see the hurt and panic in her boyfriend’s eyes, and she moves toward him, she takes his free hand and squeezes. “I think Wells was just a monster. Truth be told, everything he did was for one particular reason. He was a spiteful, hateful man, and I think the sooner we can forget him, the better.”

Eddie sighs then, knowing that his girlfriend is right, but for some reason, he just can’t seem to get past one thing. “It’s kind of hard to do that when you know the man is your descendant. Somewhere along the line, he comes along. That monster.” The thought of that terrifies him, and it also makes him want to throw up or perhaps do something more drastic.

Seeing the fear in her boyfriend’s face, Iris cups his cheek and says. “Well remember what you said to me at work? Fuck the future. Whatever Wells said happens, doesn’t mean it has to happen. We decide our own fates.”

Eddie smiles then. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

Iris laughs. “Want to say that again?”

Eddie laughs and using his free hand moves Iris down into his lap, looking into her eyes, he says. “You know; I’m starting to worry about Barry.”

Iris looks at her boyfriend surprised, she’s been worrying about Barry as well, but she had not thought Eddie would as well, something about their relationship tells her, that all is not well between her best friend and her boyfriend. “Why is that?” she finds herself asking.

Eddie sighs, thinking hard about how he might be best placed to explain the changes he’s seen in Barry. He knows that things between them have been slightly awkward since the singularity, what with the whole by line incident, but really, they’ve both been trying to work past that. Still, he feels as if there’s something wrong with Barry, not mentally or physically, but something else. He takes a breath then says. “There’s this case that Singh’s got him working on, a case I think Barry really doesn’t want to revisit. And he’s been disappearing at all kinds of hours to work on something or the other. He doesn’t look well.”

Iris looks at her boyfriend, a slow feeling of alarm rising up inside of her. “What’s the case he’s working on?” she asks tentatively, a rough idea of what it might be already forming in her head.

Eddie hesitates for a moment, it’s not that he doesn’t want to tell Iris, it’s more that he thinks he can’t. After everything that’s happened over the past year, Singh and the higher ups at the CCPD have started putting limits on who can and can’t know about cases being worked, be they new or cold. Still, after the year they’ve had, and after keeping her in the dark for so long about Barry being the Flash, Eddie feels that his girlfriend deserves to know. And so he says. “All I know is that the case is called Cobalt Blue.”

Iris stiffens at the name, she remembers that name, she remembers it being the first case Barry really worked on as a qualified CSI for CCPD. She remembers the long nights she spent at his side, comforting him as he woke from nightmares regarding that case. Seeing Eddie’s questioning look, she says. “That was the first case Barry ever worked on. It was a horrendous case. From what I remember, the suspect used some sort of unexplainable weapon to drain people of their life. They weren’t murdered per say, but they looked drained. Like really badly drained. There were a few suspects, but all of them died soon after they were named as such. And their murders were horrifying.” She shivers at the memories.

Suddenly, it all clicks into place, Eddie remembers hearing about that when he was training in the academy, hearing about the strange cases, seeing the expression on Iris’s face he asks. “Do you think I should talk to Barry about it?”

Iris considers her boyfriend’s question for a moment and then says. “I think so yes.” She pauses, thinking things through and then asks. “Did you not know that that was what they were calling the case?”

Shaking his head, Eddie replies. “No. It was called something else back when it was live, wasn’t it?”

“Was it?” Iris asks, she can never remember what some of her dad and Barry’s cases are called.

“Yeah.” Eddie states, trying to remember what it was called and failing. “Do you think the perpetrator could have been a meta-human?”

“I think it is possible. Though wouldn’t Barry have looked into that if it was?” Iris asks, knowing Barry as she does, she’s sure that her friend would have definitely looked into it.

Thinking about the expression he saw in Barry’s eyes when Singh said the words Cobalt Blue, Eddie is not quite so sure. “I’m not sure. A case like that, sometimes you want to forget about it.”

Seeing the expression her boyfriend’s face, Iris leans up and kisses him, when she pulls away she says. “I can understand that.” Before her boyfriend can reply, his phone rings, and Iris watches him take it out and put it to his ear, she raises an eyebrow at the strange look on his face.

Once he’s done on the phone, he puts it back into his pocket and says. “I’ve got to go, crime scene. I think Barry won’t be too happy.” Before Iris can ask more, Eddie stands up, shifting Iris onto the couch, he kisses her on the lips then moves out of the room and toward his car, his heart hammering.

 


	6. CSI

One thing that is always true about killers, or at least those who kill in Central City, is that they always, always leave their victims in parks. No one is quite sure why they do that, it’s almost as if the murderers want people to see the heinous crime that they’ve committed. As if they are boasting and showing off their work to the world. The cops of the CCPD have often had to deal with shaken passers-by, who have had to bear witness to any numerous and gruesome bodies and crime scenes over the years. Realistically, half the population should have gone mad by this point, but thanks to the cops and lately the Flash, the murderers had been kept away and the people kept safe. But as the crime scene is taped off, and people come to stand and watch the men and women in uniform do their job, there is a sense that this might be different. The body lying on the ground is broken and hunched in on itself, yet there is not a single trace of blood or damage anywhere on the body or near it. It simply looks as if the body had been crushed in, abnormally, and the people are freaking out.

As Barry hovers over the body, processing the scene and observing his surroundings, he can understand the urge for people to point and whisper. This is not normal; it really is not normal. A body that has been this damaged should be bloodied and scarred, not looking as if it has merely shifted in its sleep. He looks at the woman, and shudders, auburn hair, green eyes, she could have been his mother, but she is not. He has to keep telling himself that, to make sure he doesn’t puke. He feels a hand against his shoulder, and sees Joe standing there looking at him questioningly. Rising slowly, he speaks. “I can’t tell what happened here Joe. Nothing I’ve seen or read about can explain this. All I can tell you is that she’s had the life sucked out of her.”

Joe can tell how much saying those words haunts his son, and he knows that his son is thinking about the last time something like this happened, he certainly is. “Is there no DNA you can get off of her?”

Barry looks at his foster-father, and then at the body, seeing not for the first time, his mother’s body lying there, he blinks once, then turns back. “I can try, I’m not confident though.”

“Give it a try Bear.” Joe says, taking a good look at the woman lying there, and seeing Nora Allen lying on the floor of the Allen’s house all those years ago.

Barry nods, crouching down and trying to get something from the body that is before him, and trying desperately hard not to think of his mother. It is hard work, but eventually he manages to come away with a swab, which he files away into one of his bags. Standing up, he looks at Joe and says. “I’ll run a few tests and see what comes up. I’ll see you back at the lab.”  His foster-father nods, and Barry hightails it out of there, needing some air. He can’t breathe for some reason.

Joe watches his son leave the crime scene, sadness blooming within him. It’s obvious to him that what happened with Wells and the singularity is still affecting Barry, though his son won’t talk about it with him. As far as he knows, Barry hasn’t even talked to Iris about it. Sighing, he turns and looks at his partner. Eddie Thawne, a good man, and a good cop. “What do you have for me Eddie?” he asks.

Eddie looks at his partner, and he can tell the crime before them is having some sort of negative effect on him, but he knows Joe won’t tell him why. He’ll have to figure it out himself. He looks at the body before them, and shudders. He never met Nora Allen, but Iris has told him all about how she looked and what she was like. The woman before them, looks exactly like how he imagines Nora did. He can only imagine what this is doing to Barry. Sighing, he looks at his partner and says. “The witnesses who were here, said they saw this woman walking through the park at around six this morning. She looked a bit dishevelled, as if she was coming back from a night out. Everything seemed normal, but then apparently a man appeared and attacked her. Or rather hugged her and then when he pulled away, she was left like this.”

“So he just hugged her, and when he pulled away, she was left like this?” Joe asks, nodding to the body, not quite sure what to make of it.

“Yes.” Eddie replies. “I don’t know what to make of it myself. I think it is possible, but then, how could he do something like that?” he lowers his voice then. “Unless he was a meta.”

Joe takes a deep breath, he can understand why his partner might think that, but something about this doesn’t sit right with him. “I can understand that. But if he was a meta, why didn’t he have some distinguishing feature? All the metas we’ve had to deal with in the past year have had distinctive features have they not?”

Eddie nods. “I know Joe, but what if this guy was someone who knew that, and was trying to hide his active ability.” He can think of one person who might be able to do that, but he doesn’t want to bring him up. As far as he knows, that guy died a long time ago.

Joe sees something glinting in the sunlight, and he leans down, picking it up with gloved hands, he sees that it is a blue gem. He looks at it and feels his heart plummet. He wonders how Barry could’ve missed this. Looking at Eddie, he says. “Bag this will you, and take it to Barry.”

Taking the glove and the gem from Joe, Eddie looks at it, and his heart starts hammering. “What is it Joe?” he asks, sensing that there is more to this than his partner is trying to let on.

Joe looks at the gem in Eddie’s hands and then at Eddie. His voice is soft when he says. “That gem was part of the calling card that the murderer behind Cobalt Blue, would use whenever he took someone’s life.”

Eddie looks at it and swallows. He’s seen this somewhere before. “Do you think it is the same person?” It could well be, and the person he thinks it is still dead, he hopes to God that that is true.

Joe nods. “I do. Meet me at the precinct. We need to talk about this with Barry.” The urgency in his voice clearly gets the message across to Eddie, for soon enough his partner is walking back to his car, and getting in. Joe takes one last look at the body, knowing that it will arrive in the morgue soon enough. He sighs, hoping he is wrong, but knowing somewhere deep down that he is not. He turns and walks away walking back to the car.

As Joe and Eddie make their way back to the precinct, Barry Allen sits in his crime lab, going over the DNA swab he got from the woman, and trying desperately not to think of his mother. Instead he finds himself thinking back to the first time he saw something like this. The Cobalt Blue murders, so named for the blue gems that were left behind each time. They never managed to catch the man or woman who was responsible for those, and it has haunted Barry ever since. Still, the chances of the man or woman returning now are slim. At least he hopes so, he doesn’t want the nightmares to return. The beeping of the computer brings him back to the present, he takes a look at the screen and falls back stunned. That can’t be right, surely not? He runs the test again, and waits for the results to come back. As he waits, Joe and Eddie arrive.

The minute he walks into the lab, he can tell something’s up with his son, Joe’s not sure what, but he’s sure it’s something serious. Sighing, he knows that whatever it is will be made worse by what he has to tell him. “Bear, we found this at the crime scene.” He nods to Eddie who puts the blue gem onto the table. As expected Barry flinches when he looks at it.

“Where was it?” Barry asks, kicking himself over missing something so important.

“Near the woman’s stomach.” Eddie says, seeing how worried Barry looks, and wondering just how deep the scars run.

Barry nods, but before he can respond, the computer bleeps, and he looks at it, feeling his heart sink. “No. That can’t be right.”

Joe feels worry beginning to grow inside of him at the worried tone of his son’s voice. “What is it Bear?” he asks.

Barry merely gestures to the computer and says. “The results from the DNA swab I took came back. It says that the woman who we found there, is related to me. It says that she’s my mother.”


	7. Secrets

The computer screen flashes before their eyes, Barry, Joe and Eddie, they all look at it and try and comprehend what they are seeing. Nora Allen’s DNA was found on that dead woman’s body, how it happened, none of them know, none of them can really tell, but that is what the computer software is telling them. Both Joe and Eddie look at Barry and see plain disbelief on his face, they both feel worried and concerned, after the events of the past year with the man in yellow, neither of them really know how Barry will take this.

Eventually, Joe is the one who decides to break the silence, asking the question, that they are all thinking. “Do you think the software got it wrong Bear?” he knows that Barry thinks the software is never wrong, but in this instance, he thinks it’s alright to hazard a guess.

Barry looks at the screen, a rush of emotions flying through him, and then he looks at his foster-father and says. “I don’t know. I…I…usually, it’s pretty accurate, but I don’t know how this could be right. How could my Mom’s DNA end up on this woman?”

Joe looks at his son and feels his heart ache for the boy once more, it can’t be easy, having to deal with all that they’ve had to deal with over the past year, and then to have this reminder shoved in your face. Sighing he says. “I think the software might have read it wrong. Try it again Bear.”

Barry looks at his foster-father, knowing that Joe is only trying to help, but feeling the old anger in him develop. Still, he needs to know if this is right or not, and so he runs the software analysis again. As they wait for the results to come back, he looks at Joe and asks. “If it does come back the same, what are you going to do?”

It takes Joe a moment to comprehend what his son is asking him, but when it clicks he sighs. “I don’t know Bear. If it comes back as Nora’s DNA, I’m going to have to tell Singh. We have to follow procedure on this.”

Seeing the disgruntled look that Barry shoots Joe, Eddie chips in. “You know; I think the system might’ve misread it Barry. We just need to wait and see.”

Though he knows Eddie is only trying to be helpful, Barry can’t help the glimmer of annoyance that filters through him at his friend’s words, nothing about this is good. Still, something about this is nagging him, and so he asks. “Do you think whoever did this was a meta-human?”

Joe takes a moment to consider the question, then replies. “I think it is possible. I mean after Wells fled, you guys did find a lot of information about possible metas within Central City. The man did keep a lot of secrets, who knows, maybe this was one of them?”

Barry groans at that. “Perfect, just what we need, another meta-human from Wells, or Eobard’s, or whatever the hell he’s called, failed experiment.” He’s really starting to wonder when all of that will be left in the past, where it belongs.

Seeing his friend’s distress, Eddie asks. “Maybe we could talk to Cisco and Caitlin about this? I know they kept a record of all the stuff that was discovered after Wells fled? Maybe they could be of some help?”

The haunted expression on Caitlin’s face after the singularity, and at Ronnie’s funeral comes back to his mind then. He thinks of her hurt, and how he wasn’t fast enough to save Ronnie, and the guilt and shame comes crawling back. He’s not seen her since the funeral, he’s seen Cisco out and about, but nothing serious. The Star Labs team ended that day, for the better, he won’t lose someone else. “No, I think we’d best keep them out of this.”

Joe sighs at his son’s reply. He doesn’t understand why Barry’s trying to push Cisco and Caitlin away, well he’s not really trying, he is. Something happened, something changed after the singularity, and Joe’s not been able to figure out what. It’s why he says. “You know; we could always use an extra pair of eyes on something like this Bear. If it is a meta we’re dealing with, we need their help.”

On some level, Barry knows that his foster-father is speaking the truth, but right now, the thought of seeing Caitlin, of seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes, is too much to bear. Instead, he says. “No. I think they’re better off staying out of this for now.”

Joe looks at his son and then at Eddie and sighs. But before he can say anything the machine before them bleeps, and the results come up. He leans forward, to get a better look at them and feels his heart plummet. Same result as before, the DNA belongs to Nora Allen, how he does not know. All he can say is. “We need to tell Sing Bear.”

Barry looks at his foster father, his heart heavy. Old memories come to the surface, but nothing seems right, so he merely nods his agreement and stands up and follows Joe and Eddie to Singh’s office. The Captain of this branch of the CCPD is a strict man, but one who has a good heart. Still Barry is not looking forward to being told he can’t take part in the investigation, and so when he, Joe and Eddie enter the office, he sighs, takes a breath then speaks. “DNA results came back from the woman we found this morning Captain.” He pauses, steeling himself for the inevitable. “The DNA matched that of my mother.”

Joe sees the Captain’s face drop at that. “How is that possible?” the captain asks, and Joe sees his son stuck for an answer. “We’re not sure Captain. But we think it might have something to do with a meta.”

Barry sees the Captain’s eyes narrow. “You think a meta human somehow found DNA from Allen’s mother and planted it on that body? How? No one has had access to those case files apart from you Joe.” Barry can see that they are all thinking the same thing, that this must be a mistake, that the software must be wrong, but he knows it’s not, somehow it’s not. “I ran the test three times captain.” Barry says. “It came back with the same result every time.”

Eddie sees the Captain’s expression soften then. And he knows what words are going to come out next, just as he knows Barry and Joe do as well. “Well then, I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you off the case Mr Allen. I’m sorry but until we know more, you can’t be a party to it.”

Barry feels as though he’s been hit in the face, his mother’s DNA shows up, and now he’s off the case, her case. “Who will you have replace me?” he asks.

Joe thinks he knows who it will be and he’s not sure whether he approves or not. “Patty Spivot. She’s new here, but she comes with strong recommendations.” Joe’s seen Spivot around and knows that she and Barry are friends, but this, this might be killer.

Barry sighs, he likes Patty, but he’s not sure whether he trusts her with this. Still he asks. “Do you want me to bring her up to speed?”

“Yes.” Is the response from the Captain, distracted as he is by all of this. “You’re dismissed.”

Barry nods and walks out of the office, leaving Joe and Eddie in there to talk about the case. As he walks, his thoughts take a dark turn, Cobalt Blue is back, and might well be a Meta Human, but he can’t do anything as a CSI. Maybe the Flash could do something, but then, how could he take on a meta as powerful as Blue seems to be without his team. He’d need Cisco and Caitlin, even though he doesn’t want to get them into more danger. As if on cue, he sees Cisco coming towards him. He manages a half smile and asks. “How are you doing dude?”

Cisco takes one look at his friend, his best friend, and he knows something’s up, but Barry’s not been talking to him about that sort of stuff since the singularity, and so he says. “I’m good. What about you?”

Barry considers lying, but then thinks, perhaps it might do him some good to see Cisco again, properly, not under the limits of the office. “I…I…got taken off a case.”

Cisco looks at his friend and asks shocked. “What? Why?”

“I…the DNA on the victim belonged to my mother.” Barry explains, seeing shock run across his friend’s face.

“How is that possible?” Cisco asks, though he thinks he knows the answer.

Barry sighs. “I think the criminal might be a meta human. And I need your help.”

Cisco grins and then sorts himself and says. “Should I text Caitlin?” he suspects that Barry will say no, and that Caitlin will say she’s too busy, something about the singularity has changed both his friends, and not for the better.

Barry sighs. “I don’t know, do you think she’ll come?” he wants to see Caitlin again, truly he does, but he’s afraid. Afraid of seeing hate in her eyes.

Cisco shrugs. “She will if you ask.” He knows something’s going on and he needs to make sure his friends are okay.

Sighing, Barry replies. “Alright, I’ll see you at my place later on.” Technically they could go to Star Labs, but he doesn’t want to go there now, perhaps ever.

Smiling Cisco nods. “Okay, see you then.” With that he walks past his friend, smiling, perhaps they’ve made progress.

 

 


	8. Home

_Hey Caitlin, how’s it going? It’s been a while hasn’t it? I was wondering, if you’re free, Cisco and I will be meeting at my place. Do you want to come over? Pizza and beers?_ Barry. After agonizing over the text for at least half an hour, Barry finally sends the message. His heart hammering, he doesn’t know why it’s suddenly become so difficult to talk to Caitlin. Whilst it’s true that he hasn’t seen her since Ronnie’s funeral, he never thought it would be this hard to get to talk to her again.

Across town in Mercury Labs, Caitlin Snow feels her phone buzz, wondering who it could be she takes it out of her pocket. She sees Barry’s name on her screen and feels her heart begin to beat quicker. She’d been meaning to talk to Barry since the funeral but hadn’t found the courage to do so. She opens the message and reads it, it seems harmless, but then she suddenly remembers how cold he was to her at the funeral, and she decides she doesn’t want to see him-even though she does, more than anything-. _Hey stranger! Sorry, can’t make it tonight, got to stay and the lab and work long hours. Maybe next time?_ She sends the text, and sags back down in her chair.

Barry feels his phone vibrate, and quickly opens the message. His heart sinks a little at Caitlin’s response, and so he types out a response. _Sure thing, no worries._ He sends it and then slumps back down on the couch. He doesn’t know what he’d been expecting. Of course Caitlin wouldn’t want to speak to him, or hang out with him, he hadn’t exactly made an effort to keep in contact with her after the funeral. But he’d thought she’d need some space, obviously he’d done something wrong. He sighs, and at hearing the doorbell ring, he gets up and opens the door smiling at Cisco. “I texted Cait, she says she can’t come tonight.”

Cisco hears his friend’s words, and sighs internally. Of course she’d not come. Caitlin and Barry have been tip toeing around one another for a long time now, everyone knows this, and yet, he’s sad. Still keeping his voice neutral, he says. “Well that’s a shame.” He enters the West household and looks around, seeing the files on the table in the sitting room, he points and asks. “Is that everything you’ve got on the case?”

Barry closes the door behind his friend and whispers. “Yeah. I managed to copy the notes before I handed them over to Patty.” That had been an awkward experience. He likes Patty, but it had felt odd giving her the files, he’d wanted to work on the case, and see it through. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he follows Cisco to the couch, and says. “I thought we’d start at the beginning.”

Cisco takes a look at his friend and can tell that this is going to be one of those long nights. “Sure. When did the first case happen?” he asks, sensing that they might need some beer after a while.

Barry picks up one of the older notes and hands it to Cisco. “The first example of something like this happening was way back in 2012, I’d just started at CCPD. The victim was a woman with blonde hair, and green eyes. Her name was Janice, and she’d had the life sucked out of her. There was no blood or gore, or anything else near her. She was just crumpled inside out. The only tell-tale sign that a person had done this was the blue gem that was left near her stomach.”

Cisco looks at his friend’s handwritten notes, marvelling at how neat they are, before processing what Barry has just said. He considers this new information and then asks. “Was there any DNA or finger print analysis done on the body?”

Barry shakes his head. “No, there was no point. I did a sweep of her body, but other than her own prints and those of her husband, there was no other distinguishing prints on her. And her husband was nowhere near her when she died.” Barry can still remember the expression on the man’s face when asked that question, the outrage.

“Where was her husband?” Cisco asks curious, something in Barry’s tone, makes him think that there is something more to this.

“He was with his mistress.” Barry replies smiling wryly, that had made the case a bit funnier, for a little time, until the next victim. Picking up another sheet filled with notes. “About two weeks later, there was another body. Another woman, this time with black hair, she was caved in on herself. A blue gem was left next to her face.” He shudders slightly at the memory.

“No fingerprints or DNA?” Cisco asks though he can already guess the answer.

“Exactly. There were four more victims, all of them with either blond or black hair. And none of them had any other fingerprint or DNA on their clothes apart from their own. They were all single as well, apart from the first woman. Then the killings stopped.” Barry replies, hesitating for a moment and then continuing. “They started again around a year later, same pattern, and then stopped. Always after six women were dead, with no real reason for them being dead.”

Cisco listens to his friend’s explanation, then once Barry has stopped speaking, says. “I don’t know if it could be a meta human. If it is, then they were certainly not affected by the Particle Accelerator. But I don’t know of any other place that had something like the accelerator happen. I mean there was Smallville and the meteor shower.”

Barry looks at his friend surprise, did hear that correctly. “Smallville? What do you mean?”

Cisco looks at his friend surprised. “Really? Come on Barry, that’s one of the things on your wall isn’t it? The meteor shower that hit Smallville about twenty-seven years ago? Gave a few people powers that they couldn’t quite explain.”

Deciding not to pursue this current line of thought, Barry merely nods. “Right, right. So do you think this person, whoever he or she is might be from Smallville?” He finds himself wondering if something more happened during the singularity, and if he needs to explore that.

Cisco thinks for a moment, momentarily surprised by his friend’s surprise, before deciding to move on. “I think they might be. I don’t know who else they could be, or where they could have come from. Truth be told, I think this might be a case of waiting and seeing.”

“You mean waiting and seeing if they kill again? If there is another woman out there who will be killed for no apparent reason and made to act as my mother?” Barry asks, anger slowly creeping into his voice. He won’t just sit there and wait.

Cisco holds his hands up placatingly. “Hey man, I’m not saying I agree with it. But it seems as if it might be the only sensible thing to do. I looked through the record of metas that Wells, or Eobard, or whatever he’s called, kept, and there was no mention of someone who could do this. I think we need to be careful.” He hesitates for a moment and then says. “Or we could go to Star Labs?”

Barry hesitates then, he’s been meaning to speak to Joe, or to his dad about this, after the singularity and the dust had settled, Wells’ lawyer had phoned to tell him that he had been bequeathed Star Labs following Wells’ death. Barry had not been sure what to feel, or what to do with the place, and so he’d been using it on and off, but he’d not told anyone. He sighs, and then says. “I suppose we could.” He pauses and then asks. “Wait, how do you know that we can still use it?”

Cisco looks at his friend and smirks. “Come on Barry, the Flash has been seen moving from one place to another, and I know you’ve not kept the suit here. Where else would you keep it and go to sleep at night?” The fact that they are having this conversation now, both irks and pleases Cisco. At least he’s finally got Barry to talk to him for longer than a minute. Now if only he could get him to speak with Caitlin.

Barry smiles sheepishly. He admits that the thought that his friends would not realise where he was spending most of his nights now, is foolish. Sighing he says. “Alright. Shall we put these away for now?” Cisco nods and Barry gathers the papers and puts them back into the folder he had taken them from. Then standing up, he walks to the fridge and pulls out two beers, opening them, and handing one to Cisco. Sitting back down, he looks at his friend and asks. “So what’s this I hear about you going to Star City to visit Laurel?”

Cisco smiles, thinking about Laurel always brings a smile to his face. “Oh we’re just friends you know. She wanted some help fixing something on her suit, what with Oliver and Felicity being out of town. And well, someone needed to man the computers for a bit.” He pauses then unsure of whether or not to go on.

“And have you two been doing more? The way Iris described it, it seemed as if you might’ve been?” Barry asks lightly, laughing when his friend blushes.

“Well, I’ve been round to her house to watch movies and things. And we’ve been out to dinner. But I don’t know if it could be something more. I mean, she’s Laurel, and I’m well me.” Cisco says, feeling his face burn red as he talks.

Barry takes a sip of his beer and says. “Well, I think you should go for it Cisco. Laurel’s a lovely lady, and she clearly likes you if you’ve been spending so much time together. You’ve got nothing to lose.”

Cisco looks at his friend and says. “I could say the same about you Barry.” Raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Barry blushes, but before he can answer, the doorbell rings and Barry goes to open it paying the delivery man and bringing their pizzas into the sitting room. His heart hammering as he goes to reply to his friend. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Cisco takes one of the boxes and takes a slice. “Sure you don’t. At least speak to her properly once.” He would laugh at the expression on his friend’s face if it weren’t so sad looking.


	9. Reunion

****

Two months had passed since the singularity, since he had killed Wells, since he had decided against saving his mother, since Ronnie had died. Two months, and in that time the Cobalt Blue killer had come back. Two more women had been found dead, their bodies caved in, and the CCPD was nowhere closer to finding out the truth than they had been all those years ago. Even Barry, as the Flash was nowhere near finding out the truth behind who was responsible for the deaths. It was a frustrating thing, but life moved on, Eddie and Iris were getting closer, and Barry was starting to realise that perhaps his feelings for Iris were starting to fade. Cisco and Laurel were spending more and more time together, and things were settling down. But there was one person who Barry hadn’t talked to since everything had gone south, since Ronnie had died. And that was Caitlin. Barry had thought to give her some space, and he had, but he missed, he missed her terribly. He missed their easy banter, her smile, her laugh, her scolding him. He missed her most of all, and well that was why he was where he was.

It was a Friday night, Eddie and Iris were out on a date, Cisco was spending the weekend with Laurel in Star City, and Joe was, well he was doing something or the other. Barry found himself standing outside Caitlin’s apartment building, debating whether or not he should press the buzzer or not. He wasn’t sure why he was finding it so hard to decide, it wasn’t as if he was going for an interview or meeting someone new. This was Caitlin, his Caitlin, his friend, his physician, someone he cared deeply about and missed terribly. So why was he finding it so hard to decide what to do. Just as he was about to turn away he hears a voice calling to him.

Caitlin had been about to enter her apartment when she’d seen Barry standing there in the distance. She’d felt her heart begin to do that odd little thing it did now whenever she thought of Barry. At first she’d thought she’d let him go, but then she decided against that. And that was why she called out. “Barry?” she sees him turn to look at her, and she smiles. “What are you doing here?”

Barry hesitates for a moment, but then he sees Caitlin’s smile, warm and inviting and he moves towards her, when they hug he feels lighter, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. God, he’s missed their hugs. They pull apart and he smiles. “I thought I’d come to see you. I hope it’s not inappropriate?”

Caitlin smiles at Barry’s response and replies. “No, not at all. Come on in.” She takes her key out and unlocks the door. Barry holds the door open for her, and lets her walk inside, following on her heels. As they walk up the steps she asks. “So were you just in the neighbourhood?” She doesn’t know why, but she wouldn’t mind if he came here just to see her, she’s missed him.

Barry considers Caitlin’s question, trying to decide on what to say, eventually, he settles on telling her the truth. “Well, I thought It had been a while since we’d met, and I…I…wanted to see you. I hope that’s not a problem?” He suddenly finds himself quite nervous, worried he’s intruded on something.

Caitlin stops and looks at him. “It’s alright Barry, I already said that.” She smiles, and likes how Barry’s eyes crinkle as he smiles in response. Eventually they get to her apartment-without Barry having to flash them up- and they enter it. “It’s not that tidy, I hope you don’t mind.” She says.

Barry looks around the apartment, remembering the last time he was here, and seeing everything arranged neatly and in order, has to smile. “It’s fine Cait, honestly.” They walk to the living room, where they both sit down, and then Barry feels his nerves come back.

“So, do you want something to drink?” Caitlin asks, suddenly feeling nervous. Which is silly, this is Barry, not some stranger.

Barry shakes his head. “I’m alright thanks Cait. I just want to talk.” He finds his heart start to hammer in his chest.

Caitlin looks at her friend and replies. “Alright, well, what do you want to talk about?”

Barry swallows, suddenly wishing he’d accepted an offer for a drink. Taking a breath, he asks. “How’s work at Mercury Labs going? Cisco says you’ve been quite busy there.”

Caitlin sighs internally, she’d hoped they’d speak about something other than work, but she supposes it’s a good a start as any. “It’s good. It feels rewarding being able to do something that will make a difference. We’re working on a few things that I think will make a huge impact when they’re finally released.”

Barry smiles to see how passionate Caitlin sounds as she talks, he’s always liked that about her. “And, how’s Dr McGee as a boss?” He always got the impression that she might be a bit strict.

Caitlin considers the question, then replies. “She’s nice. She works you hard, but she’s always there to congratulate you when you’ve done a good job.” She hesitates then, unsure if she should say the next bit. “Kind of like Dr Wells.” She sees a strange look pass across Barry’s face then, but it disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

“That’s good.” Barry replies smiling, or rather forcing a smile onto his face. He’s happy for Caitlin truly he is, he’d much rather she be doing something like that and being happy, than doing something as dangerous as working at Star Labs.

“What about you Barry?” Caitlin asks, wondering whether or not he’ll talk about what happened that day when the singularity opened. “Cisco said you’d been taken off of a case?”

Barry sighs and replies. “Yeah. One of the victims looked like my mother and had my mother’s DNA on her, so the Captain took me off the case. I don’t know how it’s progressing though. And I’ve not been able to find out anything more as the Flash. The person, or persons who are doing this are clearly quite good.”

Caitlin can hear the sadness and frustration in Barry’s voice, and without thinking she takes his hand in hers and squeezes reassuringly. “I’m sure you’ll get there eventually Barry. You always do.” She gives him a smile and is relieved when he gives her a smile, even if it is tinged with sadness.

Looking at their joined hands, Barry swallows, suddenly nervous again. Trying to find the right words, he takes a moment to look at Caitlin, and he feels his heart begin to quicken in its pace. He feels guilty then at that thought. He takes a breath then says. “Cait, I wanted to apologise.”

Caitlin looks at Barry confused. “Apologise? For what?”

Barry sighs, takes a look at their joined hands and then looks into Caitlin’s eyes, he feels as though he could get lost in those eyes, he’d want to get lost in them, but he knows he can’t, because that is not his right. “The day of the singularity. I…I... Ronnie. I... I’m sorry I couldn’t save him Cait. I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to save him.” He can still remember seeing the separation and Ronnie’s body falling, falling and then disappearing into nothingness.

Caitlin looks at Barry and sees how much this is eating away at him. “Barry.” She whispers, and feels her heart break a little when she sees just how scared Barry is. She gives him a soft smile and says. “It’s not your fault. I never blamed you for his death.” Barry goes to protest and she says. “Ronnie was a grown man, who made a choice.” She pauses for a moment, and then admits something that she has thought before. “If anything, I blame myself.”

“Cait.” Barry begins, wanting to know why Caitlin could blame herself for something like this. He stops talking when Caitlin holds up a hand.

She takes a breath, as she gets ready to admit something she’d been holding back for some time. “When Ronnie first came back, he wanted us to get our stuff and leave. He said Central City had changed our lives and he wanted to get back to some normalcy. I could understand where he was coming from, but I didn’t want to leave. I’d made friends here, Cisco, Dr Wells and you, Barry. I said I didn’t want to leave, then he left, and then he came back. Then the singularity happened, and Ronnie died. And I…. I…I thought what if I had agreed to go.”

Barry can see the tears forming on Caitlin’s cheeks, and so he pulls her in for a hug and whispers into her hair. “There was nothing you could do Cait. Ronnie made his choice.”

Barry is warm, he is always warm, and it shouldn’t soothe her, but it does, and she doesn’t feel guilty anymore. “I guess we’re both not to blame then.” She says into Barry’s chest, smiling slightly at the laugh that draws from him.

Barry feels Caitlin pull away from his chest and looks into her eyes, feeling as if he could just stare into them for ever, he knows that he can’t though, he doesn’t have that right. Instead he swallows and says. “I’m sorry for not coming to see you earlier Cait. I…I thought you might need some time. And I…I…I wasn’t sure I was ready to face you.”

Caitlin sighs, noticing how their hands are still linked. “It’s fine Barry, seriously, it’s fine. But I’m glad you stopped by. I…I…missed you.” She replies saying that last bit shyly.

Barry smiles a little at that and replies. “I missed you as well Cait.” He hesitates then unsure of whether or not to say the thing he is thinking, but then deciding that it needs to be said. “I…I…don’t want to lose what we have Cait. I don’t want to lose you.”

Caitlin looks at Barry and thinks to herself, _I don’t want to lose you either Barry Allen._ Aloud she merely smiles and says. “You won’t. I promise you, no matter what happens, you won’t lose me Barry.”

Barry smiles and pulls her in for another hug and whispers into her hair. “I’m glad to hear that. Maybe we could get the team back together?” he says that last as a joke, but he hears Caitlin hum in agreement and feels as if everything is back to normal.

 


	10. Thawnes

As Barry Allen was slowly healing, and as Caitlin Snow finally began to accept life without her fiancé, Eddie Thawne and Iris West were coming to terms with what they had discovered about the world and about each other in the past year. When Doctor Wells’ particle accelerator went off and created the meta humans, the world change, sometimes for the good, other times for the bad. But so long as they were willing to keep working, to keep fighting for what they believed in, both Eddie and Iris were sure that things would work out. That neither of them had spoken about the ring Eddie had brought with him before Wells had taken him, was just a choice they had decided to make. They both knew that eventually, they would need to talk about it, but for now they were content to let it lie.

Jitters was busy, quite busy for a Thursday afternoon, but neither Iris or Eddie could bring themselves to mind. They’d both managed to find some time off in a rather busy and hectic week, to spend some quality time with one another. Of course, Iris was concerned about one thing at work, and so she spoke. “You know, I’m convinced my boss has something against the whole Star Labs team.” She thinks about his tirades against Star Labs, against Wells, Caitlin and Cisco and she finds the anger growing within her again.

Eddie looks at his girlfriend and asks. “Oh, what makes you say that?” he’s met Iris’s boss, and he thinks the man’s got a huge chip on his shoulder, but he’s not sure why.

Iris thinks for a moment and then says. “Well, he keeps going on and on about how they were so irresponsible, how everything that has gone wrong with the city for the past year can be traced back to them. Back to that night. He’s convinced that Caitlin and Cisco knew that something was going to go wrong, and that they should be brought for trial.”

Shock runs through Eddie then. “What?! Really? Surely he does not think that they knew anything about what Wells was planning?” he’s met a lot of people who lost someone because of the accelerator, but he’s never met anyone who’s outright blamed the people at Star Labs.

Iris nods, thankful that her boyfriend’s just as shocked as she is. “I know right. I tried pitching that to him, but he wouldn’t hear it. It’s almost as if he’s got some sort of blinker on when it comes to them. With everything else he’s fine, he’s rationale, but with them it all just disappears.”

Eddie listens to his girlfriend, a thought forming in his head. When Iris stops speaking he takes a breath, then asks. “Have you done some digging into him?” He knows that it seems like an odd question, but if anyone has done digging on their boss, it has to be Iris.

Iris hears her boyfriend’s question, and for a moment she considers protesting, she’d never do something like that, except that she has. And so she sighs and nods. “I did. There’s nothing on him, nothing serious anyway. He had a fairly average job history before coming here.”

That peaks Eddie’s curiosity and he finds himself asking. “Where was he before?”

Iris hesitates a moment before responding, she’d seen a lot in his file, but the name of where he was before coming to Central City News escapes her, until she remembers it. “I think he worked in Smallville. Some off kilter newspaper that hadn’t really had a big story for a while.”

Eddie thinks on that for a moment and then asks. “Is he a Smallville native?”

“Yes!” Iris exclaims, everything suddenly clicking into place. “And he was a little kid when the meteor shower hit the place. Do you think that’s why he’s so anti Star Labs?”

Eddie nods. “I think so. It would make sense. Those meteor rocks did a lot of damage.” He thinks on what he had heard about the place growing up and shudders.

Iris bites her lip nervously then and asks. “Do you think he’ll try and find out more about the place? And exactly what happened there?”

Eddie thinks over the question and then sighs. “I don’t know babe. Do you think his grudge runs that deep?”

Iris thinks for a moment, considering everything she’s learned about her boss, in detail and the minute and then she shakes her head. “I don’t think so. Unless there’s another series of meta attacks, I don’t think there will be anything serious.”

Eddie nods, and then says. “I think you should let it lie babe. Don’t want to antagonise your new boss do you?”

Iris smiles. “Well no, but if he keeps saying things about Caitlin and Cisco, I don’t care who he is, I’ll be having words with him.”

Eddie smiles lovingly. “I know.”

“Oh!” Iris exclaims suddenly. “That reminds me, how is Cisco doing?”

Eddie smiles softly, thinking of Cisco, he likes the guy, really he does. “He’s doing fine. He’s made a good impression on the cops at CCPD and Singh likes him. So even if Barry doesn’t get the team back together, he’ll be fine.”

Iris frowns at that, thinking of her foster brother, she hasn’t seen him nearly as often as she would like, but from what she’s heard, he’s been spending a lot of time with Caitlin, which is good. He needs someone to talk to. “How’s he doing?” she asks, knowing Eddie doesn’t need to ask her who she means.

Eddie sighs. “He’s doing okay. Or as okay as one can do when you know that the person whose committing all of these murders somehow got a hold on your mother’s DNA.”

Iris nods, and goes to say something, but before she can, Eddie pulls her down, just as gun shots are heard and glass shatters. She hears screams and then looks at her boyfriend and asks. “What’s happening?”

Eddie goes to reach for his gun, but instead looks at his girlfriend and replies. “I don’t know, someone’s firing at the shop though.” He sees Iris nod and then he gets his phone and dials 911, as the shots ring out around the coffee shop. Having to shout into the phone he says. “This is CCPD Office 129, I’m calling to report a shooting at Jitters, back up requested.”

The shots continue to ring out and then they stop, and silence falls, Iris looks at Eddie, asking with her eyes if they should get up, but she sees Eddie shake his head. She freezes when the door opens, and she hears a voice she thought she’d never hear again. “Well, well, isn’t this something. Time to make the man know where I was.” Another shot is fired, and then the voice speaks. “I’ll be back again Flash.” And with that the door closes and people start getting up, they start looking through the debris, and Iris looks at Eddie and whispers. “Did you hear that voice?”

Eddie nods, shaken. “I did. I thought he was dead.”

“So did I.” she says, and then she whispers. “But apparently Harrison Wells is much harder to kill than we thought.” She hates to think what Barry will think when he hears.


	11. The Aftermath

****

The news of a shooting at local coffee house Jitters, brings out everyone, press, public and cops. Everyone is surprised by this, and finds themselves asking one question, where was the Flash when this happened, why was he not there to apprehend the shooter, why was he not there to stop people from being hurt during the firing. All of these questions are racing through people’s minds, but when Joe West, Detective at CCPD arrives onto the scene and is waved through the yellow tape, his immediate thought is for the safety of his daughter and partner. He breathes a sigh of relief when Iris runs into his arms and Eddie stands there waiting, they both look unharmed, but just to make sure he has to ask.

“What happened? Did you guys get hurt?” Joe asks, trying desperately to keep his voice calm, though inside he’s absolutely terrified.

Eddie can tell his partner is terrified and so he says. “We’re fine Joe, we got down and stayed down before the shots could harm us.” He thinks they were lucky, truth be told, he’s not exactly sure why they were so lucky, if the shooter was who he thinks it was, then surely they’d have been dead by now.

“Who was the shooter?” Joe asks, needing to know everything so he can calm himself down, having someone to focus on, will give him something to do, other than worry about how close his daughter got to being shot. “Did you get a look at their face?”

Iris looks at her boyfriend, unsure of how to explain what they heard. Carefully she says. “We didn’t see the shooter Dad, I don’t think anyone who was here did, though he did come into the shop.”

Joe picks up on that detail. “He came into the shop? Did he say why?” He knows it’s a long shot, but perhaps if they can figure that out, they might be able to build a case from there.

Eddie speaks then, sensing his girlfriend’s uncertainty. “He fired a shot into blank air, and said he was going to come back. He mentioned the Flash.” He pauses and then whispers. “He sounded exactly like Wells, Joe.”

Joe looks at his partner shocked, he thinks for a moment that Eddie must’ve misheard, and then he looks at his daughter and sees the same certainty in her eyes and he replies. “That can’t be possible.” He looks around, making sure no one is there to hear him, and then he whispers. “Wells is dead, we all saw Barry kill him.” The memory of his son killing the man is etched into his brain, he knows Barry’s been struggling to cope with that, but as of yet Barry hasn’t said anything, and it’s not his place to push. “Are you sure it was someone who sounded like Wells?”

Iris can understand why her dad is so hesitant to accept this piece of information, but she knows what she heard, the fact that Eddie heard it as well, means that she’s not mad. Not yet anyway. “Yes Dad, I’m sure, we both are.” She looks at Eddie for reassurance, and is relieved when he nods. “It was someone who sounded like Wells.”

Joe thinks over this, trying to process this piece of information and then he says. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Barry about the shooter. He will ask, but don’t tell him alright? He doesn’t need to know now.”

Iris and Eddie nod, they both understand where Joe is coming from, Barry hasn’t been the same since the singularity, they both know he’s been spending more time with Caitlin, which is good, but something inside him still looks broken. “We won’t.” they say in unison, just as Barry walks over to them.

Dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, Barry feels worry seep through every fibre of his being, he’d been at Caitlin’s, watching a movie when the call had come, he’d known Iris and Eddie had been at Jitters and he’d felt worry seep through him. He should’ve been there, not at Jitters, he’d never want to intrude on Iris and Eddie, not again, but he should’ve been out patrolling as the Flash, but he’d wanted to spend time with Caitlin. And so here he was, worried and pacing, as he comes to where Joe, Iris and Eddie are, he breathes a sigh of relief. “You guys are okay?” he asks.

Iris takes one look at Barry and she knows he’s started kicking himself. “We’re fine Bear, seriously.”

Barry nods, though he feels as if there’s something that they’re keeping from him, he can’t quite place his finger on it. Instead, he turns to Joe and says. “I’ve had a look at the damage done to the glass and the bullets that were left here. It was one shooter, and he had terrible aim.”

Curious Eddie asks. “What makes you say that?”

Barry considers the question. “Well, it’s quite clear from where he fired the shots, and the fact he came in, he was trying to make a statement, and he was looking for someone, or someones.” He pauses trying to think of the right way to put this. “In short, he was looking for you two.”

That surprises Iris and she asks. “But surely if he was looking for us, then wouldn’t he have just aimed straight at us? No need for the elaborate shots.”

Barry hesitates then, considering the question, and then he says. “I think he was taking aim to and shooting near you. Not at you, it was a warning and a test. I don’t know why, but I’ll take the bullets back to the lab and run some tests on them.”

Before anyone else can speak, the new CSI Patty Spivot comes up to them, smiling slightly at Barry she says. “There was an extra bullet lodged inside one of the counters.”

Barry looks at her, he likes Patty’s she’s funny and quite cute, but this news surprises him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, look at this.” Patty replies leading Barry over to where the bullet is.

Barry takes it out and looks at it, feeling his heart hammer. A little blue gem is embedded inside it, too small for most to see, but big enough for him to see it. “Joe.” He calls out. “You’re going to want to see this.”

Warily, Joe steps forward and looks at the bullet his son is holding, he squints and then asks. “What? What is it?”

“There’s a blue gem inside the bullet.” Barry replies, his heart hammering, images of his mother lying there on the sitting room floor playing before his mind.

“Ah.” Joe says, that’s all he can say he doesn’t know what else to say. Then he looks at Barry and says. “Give the bullet to Ms Spivot here, we can take it from here Bear.”

Barry nods, handing the bullet over to Patty and then he stalks out of the room, his anger growing within him. As he walks out of the scene, he swears he sees someone looking at him. Someone with blond hair, but before he can check, the figure is gone, and he is left alone with his own concerns.


	12. Worry

****

Barry Allen stalks out of Jitters and away from the cops and the yellow tape. He understands why he can’t take part in the case, it hits too close to home, but he’s frustrated. He wants to help, he wants to be able find whoever did this, be it as a CSI or as the Flash, he wants to be able to find them and bring them to justice. Justice, he’s not even sure what that word means anymore. His father sits rotting in a cell for a crime he did not commit, whilst the man who committed that crime, was the man Barry killed, the nightmares of that day remain strong in his head. Barry Allen walks out of the crime scene and then when it is safe enough he runs, he does not mean to end up where he does, but he welcomes the respite, when he sees Caitlin’s apartment building before him. He presses the buzzer, and says. “It’s me Cait.” He breathes a sigh of relief when she opens the door without question, and he flashes himself into her apartment.

Caitlin takes one look at Barry and she knows he’ll need to talk, but before she can ask him how Iris and Eddie are, he says. “Sorry for having to leave like that. What were you saying before I had to go?” she understands his need to change the focus of the conversation elsewhere, and so gesturing to the couch, and watching as he sits down she replies. “Well, Dr McGee is insisting that we work on the Tachyon machine again. She says that since Dr Wells wanted it so badly, though she still thinks he’s the man in yellow, that it must be of some value.”

Barry feels something in his gut churn at the mention of Wells, the man was not really Dr Wells, but it is hard to get over the fact that the man he’d looked up to for so long killed his mother. That he then killed that man only makes things worse. “And you don’t agree with her?” he questions, taking one look at Caitlin’s face to know she doesn’t.

Caitlin nods in agreement with Barry’s assessment. “Of course not. Anything Wells wanted to use, cannot be a good thing. It hurt Ronnie to have to use that prototype, though it kept him alive.” She pauses then, temporarily overwhelmed with grief for her lost husband, then she pushes through, smiling gratefully when Barry takes a hold of her hand. “And besides, we both know Wells wanted to use that thing for nefarious reasons.”

Barry laughs. “I think nefarious would be an understatement Cait. But how have you explained your concerns to the good Doctor? I don’t know if you could claim the truth.” He smiles slightly at the image of Caitlin explaining to her boss, that her old boss was a man from the future.

Caitlin smiles at seeing Barry smile, far too often has he been grim and solemn as of late, and it does her good to see him smile. He has such a lovely smile. She shakes her head to bring herself back to the question he asked. Laughing she says. “I simply said that Wells was always looking for things to do. Things that weren’t necessarily safe. And yet she seems insistent on developing it, and so here we are.”

Barry hums. “What is it with these geniuses and their need to do dangerous things?” Before the accelerator and even afterwards, he had looked up to Wells for his desire to do the unexpected and the dangerous, now the thought of that terrifies him.

Caitlin sighs, she can appreciate Barry’s concern. “I don’t know Barry, but I think something bad might happen if she keeps poking around that thing. She’s got a machine and she’s determined to get it to work.” She hesitates for a moment and then says. “And one of my colleagues seems determined to help her.”

Intrigued, Barry asks. “Who?” He always likes hearing about Caitlin’s work and her colleagues there. He’s happy that she’s happy there, though sometimes he wishes she weren’t so that it would make him feel less guilty for wanting to bring the team back together.

Caitlin feels something akin to warmth flow through her at the way she sees Barry looking at her in that moment, equal parts happiness and intrigue, and she does not know why it makes her feel the way she does. She likes Barry as a friend, she always has, but. Before she can continue down that line of thought, she decides to answer his question. “Eliza Harmon.” She pauses for a moment, thinking of the best way to describe her colleague and friend. “She’s like me, only she’s far more driven and determined to succeed. It’s worrying.”

Barry laughs. “Really? I never thought I’d see the day when I heard Caitlin Snow talk about someone being like her and being more determined, and saying it was worrying.” He sees the serious expression on Caitlin’s face then and asks. “Why is it worrying Cait?” He looks down at their hands and notes that they are still linked together, and he feels a tingle of warmth at that.

Caitlin looks down to their joint hands and smiles, and then she looks up at Barry and sighing replies. “I don’t know how to explain it. But, when I was working hard for the team, I had you and Cisco and Doctor Wells to help take my mind off of things. I don’t think Eliza has that, and every time, I try to bring her out of her shell she retreats further into it.”

Barry nods, he can see why Caitlin might be worried, he tugs at her hand and feels warmth spill through him when she joins him on the couch, they are huddled together then, with her head resting on his shoulder. He thinks for a moment and then says. “Just give it some time I guess Cait. Nothing more you can do.”

Caitlin hums in agreement, and then noticing the tension in Barry’s shoulders, she lifts her head from his shoulder and asks. “How are Iris and Eddie? They weren’t hurt were they?”

Barry looks into Caitlin’s eyes and thinks that he could get lost in them, he wants to get lost in them, and the thought terrifies him. To stop himself from drifting down that path he shakes his head and replies. “No they were fine. Though the shooter was aiming for them, or rather aiming near them.”

Caitlin gasps. “Why?” the thought of someone going for either Iris or Eddie is enough to make her heart race with fear.

Barry pulls her closer to him, and says. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that the shooter was the same person who put my Mom’s DNA on that woman.”

Caitlin sighs. “Is that why you were back so soon?” She can tell that Barry is frustrated, but that he’s trying not to be.

Barry nods. “Yes. Joe said that I should sit this one out. Whilst I understand why, it doesn’t help things. I’ve not been able to do anything as a CSI on those cases, nor have I found anything as The Flash. I’m starting to think I’m chasing a ghost.”

Caitlin’s heart aches to hear how sad and despondent her friend sounds and so she says. “You know, if you want I could help you.”

Barry looks at her and asks. “Are you sure? I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do Cait. And I know you’ve not been back to Star Labs.”

Caitlin shrugs. “If it means helping you, I’ll go back there.”

Barry smiles. “Thanks Cait.” Maybe he can tell her about Wells and his last request, not now though, now he’ll just enjoy having Caitlin so close.

 


	13. Canary

****

With everything being so quiet on the meta human front in Central City, Cisco Ramon had taken the weekend off and decided to head over to Star City. Whilst, he had told everyone he was going there to help Diggle and the Star City crew deal with whatever issues they were having, he was really going off to see Laurel. It was a strange thought for him, having a friend like Laurel, it wasn’t that he didn’t think Caitlin pretty, you’d have to be a fool to think that, it was just that he’d never thought of Caitlin in a romantic way before. She’d always been Ronnie’s girlfriend; she was more like a sister to him than anything else. But Laurel, well with Laurel, he harboured hope, she was kind, funny, and a general kickass person, and he liked her, he really did. He hadn’t asked her out or anything yet, but he was hoping he might get the chance to soon.  The restaurant they’d decided to meet at was relatively nice, nothing too fancy, but it had a good vibe to it, and well he was happy, and Laurel looked absolutely stunning.

He smiles and feels his heart quicken slightly when she smiles back. He takes a breath and then asks. “So how was work?” He knows it seems a stupid thing to ask, but he is genuinely curious, he wants to know how she balances being an ADA and a crime fighter.

Laurel considers the question, it’s a direct question, something she likes about Cisco, he is direct where others hide their meaning. “It was interesting, slightly tiring I admit. Even though there was no actual court work today, I had to spend a few hours going over paper work for this one case.”

Cisco can tell something is bothering Laurel, he’s gotten good at reading some of her tells, and by the way her eyes are hovering between him and her glass of wine, he knows something’s up. So he asks. “What’s wrong Laurel? Was it something in the paper work you read?”

Laurel hesitates for a moment, unsure of whether or not she should go forward with what she wants to say. There are certain aspects of her job, that she really does not like. But she needs to talk to someone about this, and she feels comfortable with Cisco, so she replies. “The man being tried by the city is a monster of a man. He brutalised several women and he took pieces of their skin and wore them as trophies. There were thousands more of such things in the place where he was found. And well the images are really graphic. I was looking through them today to make sure I knew exactly what was what, and well, I just started thinking, how could someone be so cruel, so horrible?”

Cisco nods, he can understand where Laurel is coming from, but he’s not a lawyer, so he never hears the intricate details of it all. “I guess it can be rough eh? Well, not everyone’s a horrible person.” He smiles, and is delighted when Laurel laughs, albeit a little sadly.

Laurel smiles at Cisco, happy he invited her out for dinner. “I guess not. Though with everything we’ve both seen, I’m surprised you’re not more jaded Cisco.” Oliver had told her about some of the meta humans-it still creeps her out that there are people out there with supernatural abilities- and she wonders how Cisco remains so cheery all the time.

Cisco thinks over what he’s heard and shrugs. “I dunno, I guess I’m just one of those people who remains optimistic no matter what. Working with Barry and being friends with him, you sorta learn how to be optimistic.” He smiles slightly, thinking of his friend then.

“How is Barry doing?” Laurel asks genuinely intrigued.

Cisco frowns then, thinking. “I think he’s doing better than he was. What happened with Wells really took it out of him, and then everything else that came with it. But he’s doing a lot better now.”

“And what about you?” Laurel asks, she’s heard from Cisco how Wells had done something to him, what, she’s not sure, but it had shaken him quite badly.

Cisco shrugs. “I guess I’m doing alright.” He pauses, takes a sip of wine and then continues. “I’ve never really thought too much about myself. I was more concerned with how Barry and Caitlin were doing.”

Laurel nods, she can sort of understand that, and it’s one of the things she likes about Cisco, his selflessness, and yet still she asks. “But there must have been times when it haunted you?” she sees his expression change and quickly says. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to bring up something if you didn’t want to talk about it.”

Cisco smiles reassuringly then. “No, no, it’s fine.” He pauses to think and then says. “I guess that I was in shock for a while. I mean, Wells was like a mentor to me, and then suddenly to find out he was the one who killed Barry’s Mom, well that’s not an easy thing to get over. That feeling of being lied to for so long, and to have felt like a family…I dunno, it’s hard, you know?”

Laurel thinks of everything she went through with Oliver and Tommy and nods. “Yeah, I get what you’re saying.” She pauses, and then knowing that this is the right thing to say. “You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m right here.”

Cisco nods, and smiles, grateful for that. “I know. Same here.” He feels his heart quicken again when he sees her smile, Laurel really does have a nice smile.  After that, they pass the evening talking and drinking, he learns more about her work at the DA’s office and how she manages to balance being the Black Canary and the Assistant DA, and he tells her about working for CCPD and missing working with Barry and the rest of Team Flash. Eventually, they finish their food, and pay the bill, then move out into the open air.

Laurel looks at Cisco, and she feels happy, she feels happy that she came out with him today, and she feels happy she has Cisco in her life. “Thanks for tonight Cisco, I had a lovely time.”

“So did I.” Cisco replies smiling.

Laurel leans down in impulse and presses a kiss to Cisco’s cheek then. Smiling she says. “Goodnight.” And then she walks away back to her apartment.

Cisco stands there, watching Laurel walk away, he presses a hand to his cheek, his heart racing and whispers. “Goodnight.”


	14. Spivot

Three months had passed since the singularity, three months since Harrison Wells had died, three months since Ronnie Raymond had died. A lot could happen in three months; a lot had happened in three months. Eddie and Iris were stronger as a couple, than they had ever been before, though the lack of an engagement ring was worrying Iris. Cisco was enjoying his time working for the CCPD, as well as working with Barry to find the mysterious Cobalt Blue. Caitlin was having fun at Mercury Labs, as well as helping Barry and Cisco, the old team slowly coming back together. As for Barry, there were some things he was still trying to piece together, like Smallville existing, or Gotham existing, he had been meaning to go off an explore these places, but hadn’t given himself the right amount of time to do so. And of course, there was always something or the other to come up and stop him from leaving, just when it seemed right.

Today that something was working with Patty Spivot, the new CSI and his partner in the crime lab. Patty was a smart and beautiful woman, and Barry really did like her, as a colleague, and somewhat as a friend. Whilst he hadn’t asked her about the Cobalt Blue case or the shooting at Jitters, both of which he knew had gone cold, he had worked with her on other cases, the one they were working on today being of a most pressing nature.  Barry looks at the computer screen before him, looking at the information on said screen and sighs. A woman had broken into her boyfriend’s flat and found him in bed with another woman, it was a cut and dry case, or so it seemed, but there was something off about the way the gun had been fired. And so Barry had come into the lab to run some more tests, and Patty had decided to join him. His colleague stands next to him, and Barry asks. “What do you make of this then?” gesturing toward the screen. “Do you think she did it?”

Patty considers her colleague’s question and then replies. “I think so, there was gunshot residue found on her hands, and her fingerprints are all over the gun. Why? What do you think?”

Barry hesitates for a moment, he’s not sure why, but ever since he brought the evidence back into the lab, something’s been nagging at him. “I don’t know. I just get the feeling that there is more to this than we are seeing here. The man didn’t even die when he was shot, the woman just shot him and then fled. There was nothing more there. At least, that’s how it seems.”

Patty quirks an eyebrow and says. “What do you mean the woman didn’t kill her boyfriend? We saw the blood and she confessed to it didn’t she?”

Barry sighs. “I know, but she confessed and looked as if she was terrified when she did so. I don’t know, everything seems too convenient, too simplistic, nothing is ever that simplistic. Not here.”

Patty looks at her colleague, her friend and she tentatively asks. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Cobalt Blue would it Barry?”

“Why would you say that?” Barry asks guardedly.

Hesitating, not wanting to offend him, Patty says. “I don’t know, but it does seem as if you’re trying to find something that might not actually be there.”

Barry wants to protest, to claim that he has been completely professional throughout all of this, but he knows deep down that Cobalt Blue is playing with his mind, making him want to check and double check, seeing his mother’s DNA on that woman haunts him still. He looks at Patty and sees her looking at him sympathetically, and he sighs. “I guess you could say so sure. I mean, I don’t want to let an innocent woman get put behind bars, if she didn’t do this.”

Patty nods, she can understand the feeling, but still. “But all the evidence points towards her being the one responsible for the crime. Her boyfriend is dead, and she did shoot him. What more proof do you think you’d need?”

Barry is silent, he knows that Patty is telling the truth, and that she’s merely asking him as a friend. Still, something in him wants to find more evidence, to ensure that this woman is either guilty or innocent, but he knows he won’t find anything. Everything they’ve done, all the tests they’ve run show that the woman killed her boyfriend, and that she is guilty. The woman confessed for god’s sake. Sighing he stops the programme on his computer, and then hands over the reports to Patty. “Could you give this to Joe?”

Patty nods. “Sure.” She takes the report from Barry, and walks out of the lab, looking back briefly to see just how defeated Barry looks, and feeling her heart ache for him. She walks down the stairs towards Detective West’s desk, and nods at the woman with auburn hair and curls walking up the stairs.

Caitlin smiles at the Woman-Patty she thinks is her name- as she walks up the stairs towards the crime lab, and as she gets there, she sees Barry staring at the wall, the wall where he had kept his father’s case pinned for so long. She knocks on the open door and calls out. “Hey Barry.” She feels her heart quicken when she sees Barry smile.

Barry looks at Caitlin, and feels the sorrow that was engulfing him disappear. “Hey Caitlin.” He pauses for a moment and then asks. “Did we have plans?”

Caitlin laughs. “No, no. But I was given the afternoon off, and wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch together?” She sees something pass behind Barry’s eyes and suddenly wonders if she might have misread the past few weeks.

Barry smiles again and says. “I’d love to.” He moves away from the computer and the wall, and grabs his coat and asks. “Where do you want to go?”

Internally, Caitlin breathes a sigh of relief and says. “I was thinking we could go to Henry Wong’s? I hear they do some pretty good dumplings.”

Barry feels his stomach grumble then and laughingly says. “Sure, sounds great.” Together they walk out of the crime lab, and if they link hands, well they’re friends, and friends are allowed to be a bit friendlier on days like this.


	15. Blue

Things were finally beginning to settle down in Central City, wounds which had opened after the singularity were healing and closing. People were moving on, getting on with their lives, determined not to let some freak occurrence destabilise everything they’d worked for. That was the mentality that Joe, Iris, Eddie and Cisco had taken on as well, after burying Ronnie in the ground, after seeing Wells killed and the world saved. It had taken Caitlin and Barry longer to come to terms with that mentality, they’d fought it, in some way, determined to feel guilt, but they were finally beginning to heal, and to the onlookers, they were healing together, which was good, for both of them. Barry had finally decided to reuse Star Labs, he was going to be meeting with Wells’s lawyer on Monday, but for now he was using the lab, where Cisco and Caitlin, as well as Dr Stein-who he was sure felt some responsibility for them- were sitting and watching. The city was quiet, there was nothing of note happening, the Flash still had his reputation, even if he’d not been in action that often. Everything was quiet, and he was preparing to go home.

Cisco can tell his friend is grateful that there’s not been much activity tonight, but as he’s about to congratulate Barry on a job well done, something flashes on his screen and he says. “A woman’s being attacked on Highway Street Barry; I think we’ve got ourselves a meta.”

Barry hears that, and says. “Alright, Highway Street right?” the confirmation comes through the in-ear headphone and then he’s off, running, feeling the air on his face, as he runs. He delights in this, the feeling of having the world at his feet as he runs. He arrives on Highway Street, and everything is quiet. “Are you sure there’s something happening here Cisco?” he asks softly.

Cisco looks at the monitor and replies. “Yeah, there’s definitely something going on.”

“Be careful Barry.” Caitlin chimes in, her heart beating quickly, as it always does whenever Barry goes out on patrol.

“I will be.” Barry replies softly. He runs forward, and stops when he hears a scream. He stops and he sees a woman with what looks like blonde hair, he can’t be sure in this light. He sees the woman hunched over, she looks as if she’s throwing up, but then a man appears, dressed in blue and black, and Barry feels his heart stop.

“Barry?” Caitlin asks. “Barry what is it?” She looks at the screen showing his vitals, and notices that his heart rate has picked up.

Barry blinks and then says. “It’s him. It’s him guys. It’s Cobalt Blue.”

Caitlin looks at Cisco, and asks. “How could you know that?”

“I just do.” Barry replies and then he flashes in front of the woman and growls. “Stay away from her.”

The man looks at him and smirks. “Ah Flash, I was wondering when you would show up.”

“Stay away from her.” Barry says, pushing the woman back away from the man advancing towards them.

The man sighs. “Ah, but that is something I can’t do Flash.” The man moves his hands and Barry feels as if he’s being sucked away, he moves and he realises he’s flying through the air, he crashes into a bin and groans.

“Barry!” Caitlin exhales into the microphone, her heart racing with worry.

Barry gets up slowly, and whispers. “I’m fine Cait.” He runs in front of the woman again before the man has a chance to get to her, and he shoves the man. The man staggers back and then move forward, but Barry is quicker, he runs and hits the man in the face, he comes back and hits the man again. He watches as the man falls back, but does not fall to the ground.

The man looks at him and wipes a bit of blood from his face and laughs. “Ah, very good Flash. Truth be told, I don’t even want the woman. I just wanted to bring you here.”

That surprises Barry and he asks. “Why?”

The man laughs again. “Why do you think? The man who saved Central City? Oh I have to have met him once before. And Now I will destroy you.” The man moves his hands and Barry feels as though his energy is being drained, he tries to move but he can’t, eventually he manages to push through and he lands a punch on the man, but then the man punches him. They trade blows, one getting a hit to the left, another getting a hit to the right, they move in a blur, blue and yellow flashing across the street, and then through Central City. Barry finds himself wondering if Cobalt Blue is a speedster, but that can’t be right, the way he had killed those women before doesn’t fit the bill of a speedster. The man laughs as Barry hits him and roars. “How did you like what I did with that woman Flash? I thought it would bring your attention to where it needed to be.”

Barry hits the man and growls. “Why? Why did you do that?” He hits the man again and again and then growls out the question again. “Why are you killing these innocent women?”

The man laughs, a maniacal sound. “For the thrill.” Barry presses his hand against the man, and the man smiles. “Come now Flash, you know what it’s like. You killed someone. Your heroes would never have done that, and now you have. Tell me Flash, what was that like?”

Barry sees the image of Wells in his mind, as the man held him against the accelerator, and nearly killed him. He remembers vibrating his hand and the odd sensation as he took the man’s life. He remembers seeing the eyes fade from his mother’s killer, and from the man he had looked up his whole life, and he feels shock run through him. “I am nothing like you.” He grits out.

The man laughs and punches him in the stomach, winding him, before sending him sprawling to the ground. “Oh, but you are Flash.” As he struggles to get up, he hears the man whisper. “We will meet again Flash.” He disappears in a whirl of blue and white.

“Barry are you okay?” Caitlin asks, her voiced laced with concern, she knows Barry’s going to be hurting physically and emotionally after this.

Barry manages to get himself up onto one knee before replying. “I’ll be fine. Cisco did you get an image of the guy’s face?”

Cisco nods. “I did. I’ll give it to Joe in the morning.”

“Good.” Barry says before he starts running back to the lab, his chest hurting, and his pride wounded.

In the distance, a blonde haired man looks at the Flash running and he takes notes down, thinking to himself that this will come in handy, very handy.

 


	16. Running

As The Flash runs from the scene, after making sure the woman was okay, the CCPD turn up, Detectives Joe West and Eddie Thawne take the woman’s statement, and CSI Patty Spivot looks around the crime scene for anything that might be of use. If any of them wonder where Barry Allen is, none of them say, Joe and Eddie suspect they know where he is, but Patty simply thinks that her colleague isn’t there due to the nature of the case. And so they work, and work, and eventually the scene is taped off, and people move on. As Barry runs to Star Labs, his mind is awash with all sorts of thoughts. Having finally met Cobalt Blue, he finds himself dreading their next encounter. He finds himself wondering how the man can be so powerful, able to make him move with his hands and be able to disappear so quickly. Not even Wells had been able to do that. Wells, the bogeyman of his nightmares still, the thought was an unpleasant one.

A whoosh of air signals Barry’s arrival in the cortex of Star Labs, that Wells had given the labs to Barry was not a surprise to anyone, though if he had to admit to one thing, it was some small hurt. Still, as he looked at his friend, Cisco put that thought to the side and asks. “What was it like?”

Barry looks at his friend, he pulls off the mask, and then replies. “What was what like?”

Cisco huffs then, wondering how his friend could be so oblivious. “What was it like finally coming face to face with Cobalt Blue?” If the name makes him feel slightly miffed, he doesn’t let it show. He wants to know what Barry felt.

Barry considers the question for a moment, then responds. “It was confusing and horrifying.”

Before Cisco can ask more questions, Caitlin steps in, Cisco might not have seen it, but she’s seen the way Barry’s hands are shaking at his sides, and so she moves towards him, takes one of his hands in hers and asks softly. “Why was it confusing Barry?”

Barry looks at Caitlin and then down at their linked hands and replies. “I felt as if I knew him. And then there was the fact that he could make hurl away from him, simply by moving his hands. Then there was the fact that he disappeared in a blink of an eye.”

Martin, who had remained silent up until then, watching and observing as always, speaks then. “He moved you with his hands?”

“Yes.” Barry replies, not wanting to think about how much he enjoys having Caitlin’s hand in his.

“How fascinating.” Martin muses, noting briefly that Dr Snow and Mr Allen have yet to separate from their hand holding.

“How do you think he did that?” Cisco asks, looking directly at Dr Stein.

Martin looks at Cisco and ponders the question. Eventually he replies. “I am not sure. I think it might have something to do with the way his particles were made up.” He pauses, looks at Mr Allen and asks. “Mr Allen, what do you know about Cobalt Blue?”

Barry sighs, the image of the man’s smug face flashing before his mind’s eye. “Not much. The only thing I know for sure is that he likes sucking the life from women, and he has blue gems on his person, that he uses as his calling card.”

Cisco sees Dr Stein nod at this, and then he says. “So he’s sort of like a vampire?” At the look Caitlin gives him he holds his hands up and says. “What? He sucks the life force out of people. And he sounded really creepy.”

Barry laughs. “Yeah.”

Caitlin can tell how tired Barry is, and she knows that Cisco and Dr Stein will continue going over the data from tonight. So she looks at Barry, and says. “Come on Barry, let’s get you fixed up.” She feels a little flutter when Barry tugs her toward the medical table.

Barry sits down on the medical table/chair, and slowly but surely takes off the suit, after that, he zips off and sits with his jeans on, but bare chested, and allows Caitlin to poke and prod. Eventually, he plucks up the courage to ask. “What did you make of Cobalt Blue?”

Caitlin is slightly surprised by the question, but she considers it all the same. She remembers the horror she felt watching as the man hit Barry and sent him flying all over the place. Eventually she replies. “I think he’s a monster.” She stops, and looks at Barry and sees the hurt and pain in his eyes and she can’t help but put down her tools and take his hand. “We’ll get him Barry. I know we will.”

Barry sighs, he knows Caitlin is trying to reassure him, but deep down, he’s not so sure. “I don’t know how. If he can do that thing with his hands, and he’s got super speed, how are we supposed to stop him.” He pauses remembering something that the man had said. “I think he’s doing this to spite me. But I don’t know why.”

Caitlin thinks back to the words she heard exchanged through Barry’s com system and she replies. “Maybe he’s just mad? I don’t know.” She can tell that’s not the only thing bothering Barry though, but she waits, allowing him time to think.

Barry thinks on this and then he notes that Caitlin is still holding his hand, and if that makes him feel warm in a way he hasn’t felt for a while, well it’s worth it. Slowly, he says. “I asked him why he does it. Why he kills women, and then he said we were the same. He knew about Wells; he knew I killed Wells. He said we were going to be the same.” He trails off then, hating how scared he sounds.

Caitlin squeezes Barry’s hand, her heart aching at how confused and scared he sounds. “You’re nothing like Cobalt Blue Barry. Nothing at all like him.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, desperate to be reassured, but at the same time not really sure if what she says is true. “But what about Wells? I killed Wells, Cait. I killed him. What sort of hero kills someone, Cait?” He wants to say that his heroes never killed anyone, and then he remembers that Wells was one of his heroes, and the man killed his mother.

Caitlin takes her hand from Barry’s, and if her heart aches at the loss of contact, pressing her hand to his cheek more than makes up for it. “Barry you’re nothing like Cobalt Blue. You killed Wells because there was nothing else to do. He was going to hurt all of us. You did what needed to be done. You’re still you.”

Barry leans into Caitlin’s touch and whispers. “How can you be so sure?”

Caitlin sighs and replies. “Because I believe in you Barry.”


	17. A Confession

A month was a long time, when you had little to do. Crime had gone down in Central City since The Flash had appeared, and criminals, or rather would be criminals were less inclined to do anything that would draw attention to themselves. And so, the CCPD spent most of their time working through the back log of paperwork they had, and trying to make sure victim’s families, and those who were victims themselves had some clarity. That meant that though he wasn’t working on the cases he really wanted to be working on, Barry Allen was busy, always so very busy. He worked in the lab from nine am to around nine pm, had a shower, and then patrolled the streets until the early hours. That was his daily routine, just as it was Joe’s daily routine to stay up till Barry got home, worried that his son might do something stupid, in the name of being a hero. The team was slowly getting back together, they had all accepted that Wells had left Star Labs to Barry, and that it was now their base of operations for patrols. Cisco and Caitlin would go there after work and help Barry, whilst Joe, Eddie and Iris would swing by when they could. It was normal, or at least as normal as things could be in Central City now.

But today was a Saturday, no one was working out of their little gang, and so they were all doing different things. Joe was out somewhere, Cisco was in Star City, visiting Laurel, Iris and Eddie were having a couple’s day/night. That left Barry and Caitlin, and they had decided to have a day to themselves as friends-that’s what they kept insisting to others as well as each other- and so were at Caitlin’s apartment. Barry found himself wondering not for the first time, how this life had become his. He had thought he’d never find happiness, or at least not the sort his father and mother had had, but he had it, not romantically, but he had it in some form. It was that, that prompts him to ask. “So how is Mercury Labs? Is Dr McGee still trying to move forward with the Tachyon Prototype?” He doesn’t know why the thought both interests and terrifies him in equal measure, but it does and so he waits for Caitlin to respond.

 Caitlin takes a sip of water, and then responds. “Yes. She insists that she needs to know why Wells, or rather the man in yellow wanted it so badly last year. And so she works, and she has us working on it night and day.” Caitlin pauses, considering everything that has happened in the lab. “I don’t know if I want to keep working there.”

That surprises Barry. “Oh? Why?” he asks. “I thought you like working there.”

Caitlin sighs. “I do. And the money’s not half bad. It’s just that, I don’t feel comfortable working on something that we both know Wells wanted, whatever he wanted seemed to have ended badly.”

Barry can understand that, but, a small treacherous part of him wonders if Caitlin means him as well, if she’d rather Ronnie was here. He clears his throat, to try and hide his thoughts and then asks. “Are you considering quitting then?”

Caitlin considers the question and then replies. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll just have to see how things go.” She pauses, and then deciding she doesn’t want to focus on that for now, she says cheerily. “So, how do you feel about getting a key to the city Barry?” She feels her heart beat quicken at the small smile Barry flashes her.

Barry smiles, the thought that he’ll be getting a key to the city, well it is a strange one, tinged with bitterness because Ronnie isn’t here to get one as well, the man was just as much a hero as he was, more so, truth be told. Considering his response carefully, he says. “It…it’s an honour. But truth be told, I don’t think I deserve it.”

That surprises Caitlin and then she realises why her friend says that. “Barry, you know you don’t have to do that. Ronnie would’ve been happy for you.” The thought of Ronnie still hurts a lot, but not as much as seeing the uncertainty in Barry’s eyes.

“I…I…I don’t know Cait. I just feel as if everyone’s forgotten him and the sacrifice he made. I…it doesn’t feel right to be accepting this, when it was him who saved everyone.” Barry replies in a rush, desperate to get everything out there.

Caitlin sighs, taking Barry’s hand in hers, she looks him in the eye and says. “Ronnie was a good man, and I miss him terribly, but Barry you can’t keep beating yourself up about this. I don’t blame you for his death, and he wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over it either. He made a choice.” She stops talking then, knowing she’ll likely start crying if she keeps talking about Ronnie.

Barry sees the way Caitlin is fighting to compose herself, and he feels like an arse. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, he enjoys spending time with Caitlin, he loves her as a friend and maybe something more, he doesn’t know. But he doesn’t know why he keeps bringing up Ronnie, as if he’s trying to drive a wedge between them, he doesn’t want to do that, never again. Hesitantly he says. “When Wells’ lawyer came over to tell me Star Labs was mine, he also gave me this USB drive.” He fishes the thing out of his pocket and holds it up for Caitlin to see. “He said Wells’ last will and testament were on there. As well as a personal message for me.”

Caitlin looks at the USB drive in Barry’s hand and says. “And you haven’t watched it.”

Barry nods, he hadn’t been able to stomach the thought of seeing the face that haunts his nightmares. “I…I…couldn’t. But, do you want to watch it with me?”

Barry asks the question so sincerely and his voice is so filled with hope, that regardless of how she feels about Wells, Caitlin has to agree. “Of course.”

And so, still holding hands-something that sends a thrill through both of them, even if they don’t quite admit that- they plug the USB into the computer and bring up the file. Seeing Wells’ face again is a shock, the man sits in his wheelchair, something that was an elaborate charade. They listen to him taunt Barry one last time, and Caitlin hears Barry’s breath hitch at some of the man’s words, so she squeezes his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Then comes the thing they’d both been hoping for. Wells’ confession. It comes in coherent sentences, it comes out straight and direct, the way the man they knew as Harrison Wells could be when he so chose. Caitlin watches as Barry’s face lights up with hope, and she feels happy, happy for her friend, and happy for Henry Allen, a man who will be free after so long. She misses the contact of Barry’s hand as he goes to phone Joe, and when he turns to her, she smiles brightly and says. “I’ll drive.” Perhaps something good will come from Harrison Wells yet, she thinks as they get up and get ready to go to Star Labs.


	18. Father to Son

Words were exchanged, and the police continued looking for the man they now all knew as Cobalt Blue. The man seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth. It seemed he had come and gone, and taken a part of the city with him. There was a lot of panic at first, but it was gradually subsiding once it became clear the man had been scared off by the Flash. Preparations for Flash Day were continuing, and the people of Central City were looking forward to it. A chance for them to say thank you to the Scarlet Speedster, the man who had helped them survive through hell. Henry Allen’s case had been looked at once more, in light of Harrison Wells’ testimony, his testimony only besmirching his name further. Henry Allen looked as if he would be out within a month, the District Attorney was doing his best to get the paperwork sorted out, and Joe and the Captain were doing their best to help as well. All in all, things were looking good, but there was an air of uncertainty in the West Household, one Joe West felt needed to be addressed.

Joe looks at his son and considers how he is going to phrase what he wants to say. Eventually, deciding that he might as well say what he is thinking, he speaks. “Bear.” His son looks at him quizzically; he takes a breath then says. “You know with Henry coming out of prison, he’s going to need a place to stay.” He pauses again, wondering why it suddenly feels so hard to get the words out, he’d practised saying them this morning before the mirror. He tries again. “I…. he…he can stay here if you think that’s what you want.”

Barry hears his foster father’s words and then says. “I…that would be okay with you?” He had thought that they might look for a place for themselves, a chance to rebuild a life that was taken from them by the man in yellow.

Joe considers his son’s response, and says simply. “Of course. Henry’s your dad, and he’s become a part of my family through you.” He pauses and then laughingly says. “Obviously, I think he wouldn’t want to stay here indefinitely.”

Barry laughs at that, knowing full well his dad would likely go mad staying in a place that wasn’t his own. “Aha, you’re probably right.” He goes silent then as he thinks on the implications of that. If his dad stays here for a while, it would be good, but then what happens when he wants to move out. He takes a breath and then asks. “What about what he wants to move?”

Joe can see the hesitancy in his son’s eyes, so he claps him on the shoulder and says reassuringly. “Then we’ll deal with that when it comes to it Bear. There’s no point worrying about something that far into the future.”

Barry nods, reassured once more. “Thanks Joe.” He whispers, still feeling so surprised that he managed to find a family through all the tragedy that happened after his mother died.

Joe hums in response. Then handing his son a beer, he asks. “So, is there anything else you want to know Bear?” At his son’s quizzical expression, he laughs and says. “Come on Bear, we both know something’s bothering you. So spill, what’s bothering you?”

Barry grins sheepishly, he should have known that Joe would have known he had something to ask. Joe always knew. Taking a breath, he asks. “How are Eddie and Iris doing?” He sees the look in Joe’s eyes and quickly adds. “I’m not asking out of some sort of malicious hope, Joe, I just want to know how they’re doing. Iris doesn’t really talk about her and Eddie to me.”

Joe sighs, he can understand why Barry wants to know, he suspects that his son doesn’t hold romantic feelings for his daughter anymore, a certain Dr Snow might be the focus of those attentions now. Still he finds it odd that his son and daughter aren’t talking about this sort of thing, usually they would. He feels he might need to press on that, but decides to let it go for now. Instead, he shrugs and says. “They’re doing fine Bear. I think they’re still trying to get over whatever nonsense Wells did to Eddie.”

Barry nods, he can understand how that would have an effect on someone. “Ah, that’s good. Has Eddie asked you for permission again?”

Joe shakes his head, feeling a little sad at that. “No, he hasn’t. And I think that’s what’s worrying Iris.”

That surprises Barry, he’s seen Eddie and Iris together, he knows they care for one another a lot, so why aren’t they getting engaged. “Why do you think that is?” he asks.

Joe sighs. “I don’t son. All I know is that they’re closer now than they were when Wells did what he did. I think we just need to give it some time. And they’ll figure out things by themselves.”

Barry nods, even though he finds himself wondering why Iris hasn’t brought this up whenever they’ve spoken, he makes a note to check in with her later. He puts his beer bottle on the table and gets up, walking to the table, he picks up a newspaper, and reads a headline that makes him blink. _Man under Red Hood returns, Gotham under lockdown, Bruce Wayne missing._ He reads the title again, and then a third time, just to make sure. Bruce Wayne? Could this really be true. Holding the paper in his hand, he cautiously broaches the headline. “It’s strange isn’t it? What’s happening in Gotham.” The fact that a place that had only existed in comic books before, now exists in the real world.

Joe hums in agreement, sensing something odd about Barry’s demeanour but not really being quite sure what has caused it. “It is. I’m going to have go and meet with the Police Chiefs tomorrow, to talk about what needs to be done there.”

Barry looks at his foster father in surprise. “What? Why?”

Joe shrugs, knowing he should probably tell Barry more, in case he’s needed, but knowing that if he does so, his son won’t rest. “We’ve got some business that needs to be sorted, and the chief wants me there.”

Barry suspects that there is more to this than his foster father is letting on, but he merely nods. “Alright, be safe.” Joe nods, and then the phone rings, as quick as a flash, Barry picks it up. “Hello, West residence, Barry speaking.”

The voice at the other end of the phone is muffled, but the words send a chill down his spine. “Tomorrow, blood will rain from the sky.” The caller hangs up, and Barry looks at his foster father in worry.


	19. Blue Light

****

The morning dawned bright and early, Joe had left at the crack of dawn to head over to Gotham, for some police business. What that police business was, Barry was not sure, he was not even sure that his foster-father knew what it was, and yet Joe being Joe, he had gone, dressed to the nines. Barry was alone in the house, a strange feeling of loneliness enveloping him, Iris and Eddie were doing their own thing, Cisco was likely at Star City, and Caitlin, well Barry wasn’t sure what Caitlin was doing. She hadn’t replied to his text last night, and truth be told, he was worried he might have done something. What he could have done, he didn’t know, but he was sure he must have done something, otherwise, why would Caitlin not have replied? Sighing, he gets up, fills a bowl with cereal and mil, and switches on the T.V. After a few moments switching through different channels, he stops at the news channel, and watches with growing horror at the scene that unfolds before him.

Cop cars surround City Hall, there are barricades in place, and someone stands on the steps leading to City Hall. Who the person is, Barry does not know, but then the reporter at the scene starts speaking. “We are live from City Hall, where Mayor Jones has been taken hostage. As of yet, we do not know who holds the mayor hostage or what they want.”

Barry hears this and he feels horror flow through him, his phone rings, and he sees that it’s Cisco. “Have you seen the news?” Barry asks quickly.

Cisco, rubbing sleep from his eyes, nods. “Yeah, switched it on just now. What do you want to?”

Barry hears the question and replies. “I’ll see what happens in the next five minutes, then act from there.”

Cisco feels surprised at that, but then he remembers seeing Caitlin reprimand Barry, and he wonders if the reprimands are finally getting through to his friend. Smiling slightly, he says. “Alright.” He ends the call and goes back to watching the news.

Barry puts his phone down on the table and turns his attention back to the news reporter. He listens as she talks. “It seems there has been movement in City Hall.” The woman presses her finger to her ear, and then says. “Yes, it seems two figures are now emerging from City Hall.” The camera zooms in, and then a flash of light causes the camera to go out of focus, before someone new picks up the camera.

Barry watches the scene and then sees the figure, dressed in black, with red and blue lightning coming off of them. Their voice is strange when they speak. “Flasssssssssssshhhhh.” The word is drawled out. “Come and face me flasssssssshhhhhhh.” Barry tenses, and the figure keeps talking. “You and Doctor Wells are responsible for the chaos in the city Flasssssssshhhhhhh. Come out and face me and see if you are the fastest man alive. Come out and face me, or the mayor dies.” Barry sees the man whimper on his screen, and then he is flashing out of the room, to the lab and then to city hall.

Barry stops before the steps, the police having allowed him to enter-or something like that, he’s not really sure how such a thing works anymore- he looks at the two figures on the steps, sees the mayor shaking and the other figure, the black cloaked figure standing there mockingly. “I am here now. Let the Mayor go.”

Blue and red lightning flashes off of the figure and his words are drawled as he replies. “Oh come now flasssssssshhhhhhh, you know that I cannot do that. Not yet.”

Sensing that something is going to happen, Barry moves forward, the silence of the comms unnerving him slightly.  “What do you want?” he asks.

“As I said before, I want to see who the fastest man alive is.” The figure replies. “Is it you? Or is it me?”

Barry sighs, he wonders why this is always the case. “Why not let the mayor go, then we can see who the fastest man is?”

The figure laughs. “Oh no. You’re going to have to catch me now.” And with that the man speeds off, leaving blue and red in his wake.

Barry groans, and then speeds off after the figure. A speedster, of course, Wells, Cobalt Blue and now this person, whoever they were. It seemed there were an endless line of speedsters just waiting there for him to be broken and mended again. He chases after the figure, nearly catching him once or twice, but always missing him, just seeing him zip out of sight. He groans and then stops. The figure is there, there are cameras, and he realises they have come back to where they started. The figure smiles, or does something with their face, and Barry sees the hover hand. He lunges forward, but he is too slow, the mayor is dead by the time Barry gets to him. The figure laughs maniacally, and then punches Barry in the face, before racing off again.

Barry runs after the figure, convinced that this must be some hellish nightmare, seeing the mayor’s face before he died is something he knows will haunt him for the rest of his life. A feeling of helplessness engulfs him, but he knows he can’t let that stop him now. He keeps running, and eventually he manages to catch the speedster, and so begins their fight. Barry lands a punch on the figure’s face, to the figure’s stomach, but the figure responds with several punches to Barry’s gut, which seriously wind him. The assault doesn’t stop, but instead it continues, Barry hits the figure’s face again and then their chest, but the figure replies and Barry feels as if the air is being knocked out of him. He feels as though he is struggling to breathe and he doesn’t understand why.

He flies back and hits his head against something solid, the figure doesn’t stop there though, before Barry can even think about getting up, the figure is at it again. One blow to the stomach, another to his chest, another to his face. His body and face are taking absolute beatings and there is nothing he can do. He gets hit again and again, and as he struggles to get up, he feels as though the world is spinning. Barry can hear someone laughing, who that person is, he’s not sure, but it continues. Eventually, there is a break in the hitting, and he manages to stagger up to his feet, and manages to slur. “Who are you?”

The figure steps towards him and hits him, forcing him to the ground. The figure’s voice is a distant sound. “I am the beginning and the end. I am the figure who will haunt your nightmares from now on Flash. Your city will burn under my influence, and the blood of the innocent shall rain down from the sky.” Barry struggles to get up, but the figure presses a foot on him, and the force of the movement knocks Barry down to the ground. The figure looks at him, disgust evident in their eyes. “You will go nowhere for now Flash.” The figure removes their foot and then hits him with two blows that knock the shit out of him, the world begins to fade, and as it does, he hears laughter.


	20. The Aftermath, The Afterman

Whilst Barry had been fighting the new mysterious speedster with blue and red lightning, Eddie and Iris had been canvassing the city, searching the streets and alleyways looking for them. Just as it seemed as though they might have to give up and go home, they saw a flash of light, and then Barry lying on the street, unmoving. Iris got out of the car the moment it stopped, running toward her friend and her brother, fearing the worst. Eddie got out after her and came to stand beside her. Listening as Iris tried to shake Barry awake. Eventually, when it became clear that Barry wasn’t going to wake up straight away, Eddie spoke. “Babe, we need to get him into the car. We can’t take him into the hospital, we’ll need to take him to Star Labs. Can you help me lift him?” he feels his heart ache when he sees Iris nod through tears. Together they lift him up, off the ground and, somehow manage to get him into the car. Once he is secure, Eddie gets into the driver’s seat- he does not think that Iris could handle driving, not with how her hands are shaking right now-, he maps out the route to Star Labs, and then they are off.

They drive in silence, Eddie mapping out the roads, and avoiding any public spots. They don’t want people to see the Flash as he is now. He takes side roads and dirt tracks-a few of those still remain in Central City, from days long gone- he tries to keep his heart steady, but the image of everything that happened is ingrained into his mind. The mayor is dead, killed by this new speedster, and from the looks of things, Barry didn’t fare much better. Eddie just hopes they get to Star Labs before something seriously bad happens. He chances a look at Iris, and sees her staring worryingly at Barry. He takes her hand and squeezes. He doesn’t say anything and neither does she. Eventually, through what seems like the longest drive ever, they get to Star Labs, and Iris helps him get Barry out of the car, where they are met by an anxious Cisco. Cisco helps him carry Barry into the labs building, into the elevator and then out into the cortex, where a very nervous Caitlin meets them.

Caitlin takes one look at Barry’s lifeless body and her heart drops and starts hammering. This can’t be happening. Steeling her voice to hide her worry, she says. “Put him on the medical table, I’ll look through him there.”

Eddie and Cisco comply, though Eddie is slightly worried about how silent Iris has been. The moment Barry is on the medical table, he steps back and moves to Iris, taking her into his arms. He looks at Caitlin and asks. “How bad is it?”

Caitlin wants to snap at Eddie, but she knows that he is merely asking for his policeman’s brain, so he can process it all. She looks at Barry, lying there, motionless, on the table and her heart drops. “It’s quite bad. His regenerative abilities will work, but it will take some time.”

“What will you be able to do?” Iris asks, needing to ask something to occupy her mind.

Caitlin looks at Iris, and her heart aches. “I don’t know. I’ll have to keep checking, and apply some gauze to the more evident bruises.” With that she turns to Barry’s prone and motionless body and gets to work.

Eddie keeps Iris in his arms, and then looks at Cisco and asks. “Do you know anything about the speedster who murdered the mayor? Is he on Wells’ record?” The thought that the man kept a record of every single possible meta human, and did nothing about it, is horrifying.

Cisco thinks on the question, remembering everything he’s seen on the computers and then shakes his head. “No, I’ve not seen anything on another speedster. And you’d think that if he knew about it, he’d write something about it. But no there’s nothing.”

Eddie sighs, frustrated. “Well that’s not good. Not good at all. The speedster wreaked havoc today, and they captured him killing the mayor and beating Barry back as well. That’s not going to do anything for Barry or for the CCPD.”

Iris leans up and replies. “What do you mean?”

Eddie looks at his girlfriend, and sees the hurt in her eyes, and the pain and sighing he says. “The speedster damaged Barry, and made him look weak. No one, not even Wells has done that, in front of the public. And now the mayor is dead, the man who brought Flash Day to the masses. With the mayor dead, there’s going to be a massive hole in City Hall, god alone knows what’s going to happen now.”

Iris looks at her boyfriend and realising what he’s implying she asks. “You think someone might try to take this out on Barry?”

Eddie nods. “Someone will always try and make use of this. I wouldn’t be surprised if your editor tries to take use of this as well.”

Iris wants to protest this, but she knows what her boyfriend says is true. “Ah, what can we do to minimise the damage?”

Caitlin speaks then, having done all she can do for Barry. “You need to make sure that no one finds out that Barry now owns Star Labs.”

“Why?” Iris asks not quite catching on.

“Because the speedster used Star Labs or rather Wells when he did what he did. And everyone knows Star Labs was Wells’ brainchild. Should someone find out Barry owns Star Labs, it won’t be long before that leads them to another conclusion.” Eddie says, realising what Caitlin is saying.

“So what do you suggest we do?” Iris asks, her mind working quickly now, trying to think about how best to help.

Eddie looks at his girlfriend and then replies. “I’ll go back to the department in a bit and make sure that any deeds or records with Barry’s name on Star Labs are removed, or changed.”

“Won’t someone question that?” Cisco asks, curiously.

Eddie shakes his head. “No, with Singh and Joe out of town, I’m the most senior badged suited detective. No one will question it, if I look into this.”

At the mention of her father, Iris asks. “Does my Dad know?” She doesn’t know why he went out of town, neither does Eddie, but the thought that he’d not know about what had happened at city hall today is not something she wants to think about.

Eddie thinks for a moment and then says. “I left a message when things got heated. I think you should probably phone him Iris. He’ll want to hear from you.”

Iris nods, and heads out to make the phone call, dreading what she will say.

Eddie watches as his girlfriend walks out of the cortex, then nods to Cisco and Caitlin and walks out to go back to the precinct.

Cisco watches those two walk out and then turns to Caitlin and says. “I’ll go find Professor Stein and see if he needs any help.”

Caitlin nods, and watches Cisco walks out, then she walks back to where Barry rests, his eyes unmoving, his body motionless, his breathing uneven. She sits down next to him and presses a hand on his chest and whispers. “You can’t leave us Barry. You can’t leave me. We need you, I need you.”


	21. Dreams

****

The sky was blue, as blue as it had ever been, birds were chirping nearby, and the world seemed peaceful. The streets were filled with people milling about, enjoying the weather, the sun on their backs, a cool breeze reducing the heat somewhat. Barry Allen was surprised, he thought that the speedster would be there to hit him, to get him again, to rub the failure in his face. The mayor was dead, and yet these people did not seem to mind nor care. They were going about their own business, and Barry was confused by that. Confused and angry. Where was the panic, where was the sense of urgency? Where were Joe and Iris, Caitlin and Cisco, Eddie and Professor Stein? He couldn’t see them, he needed to find them, he needed to know what was going on. A flash of yellow attracts his attention. It couldn’t be could it? He was dead, surely he was dead. The flash goes past him again, and this time he decides to run after it. He is relieved to know he still has his speed, as he runs, the air flies through his air, and he feels his heart begin to quicken. He chases after the figure and eventually catches up to him.

The man in yellow, Eobard Thawne, is there before him, dressed in the yellow suit, with the reverse lightning bold, something that had given him nightmares as a child. The man does not pull off his mask, but his voice is Wells’ voice. “Hello Barry.” The man says, his voice soft, welcoming, almost fatherly.

Barry stares at the man and whispers. “How are you alive?”

The man laughs. “Did you really think you could kill me Barry?” The man’s mannerisms are exactly like Wells’ but he can’t be real.

“How…how, is this even possible?” Barry asks, hating the sense of desperation filling his voice.

Wells-not Wells- sounds disappointed when he replies. “Oh come now Barry. Do I have to hold your hand and guide you through this as well?”

Barry feels anger flutter to life. “You’re dead. I saw you die right before my eyes. I killed you.” He trails off at that last word, haunting memories coming to the forefront, laughing at him.

The figure, Wells, Thawne, whatever his actual name is, smiles. “Ah yes, that. Tell me Barry, how did it feel to kill? To take a life from someone. Not only from someone, but from someone you knew. Who helped you?”

Anger riles him. “Helped me? You used me! You used me for some nefarious reason.”

Wells’ eyes start to glow red, and Barry feels nervousness engulf him, as if he is a boy again. “I taught you everything you know about running, about being a speedster. I taught you everything I knew, I made you the man you are today. And what thanks did I get for that? You put your hand through my heart. You couldn’t keep with the plan.”

Barry feels his anger take hold then. “You were lying. I saw it.” he remembers the visions as he travelled through the Speedforce, the things that terrified him.  “If I’d helped you, nothing would have been the same.”

Wells laughs. “And you think everything is the same now? Oh Barry, Barry. Look around you, Ronnie is dead, Caitlin is a widow now, all because you had to have your revenge. Iris and Eddie are getting ever closer, and you now won’t ever get the chance you wanted with her. Tell me Barry, was killing me really worth it?”

Grief, anger, sadness all of these emotions are warring within him, Barry wants to give a definitive answer, but he can’t. He remembers seeing his mother, holding her as she died again, he remembers coming back and the singularity, and seeing Ronnie sacrifice himself, doing something Barry couldn’t do. He remembers everything, and he snaps. “Yes. To remove you, it was worth it.”

Wells laughs, a sardonic sound. “Ah Barry, you have come very far since we first met. You have done something I never thought you capable of. And now, well now you are facing the consequences.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asks, desperate to know more, for some chance of understanding.

“I might be gone, but you will never rest easy Barry. You will never know happiness. It isn’t in your nature. It never has been and it never will be.” Wells says tauntingly.

Before Barry can reply, he hears her voice, Caitlin’s voice calling to him. “Barry! Barry, stay with me! Don’t go, don’t leave me.”

His heart aches at hearing how desperate and sad Caitlin sounds, how scared she sounds. “Cait!” he calls back, or tries to, his voice sounds soft, too soft.

Wells laughs. “Oh Barry, you keeping going for the wrong thing. Caitlin will never love you. She will always love Ronnie, and now there’s another, and you will never have her. Just like you will never have Iris. By killing me you are doomed to be alone forever.”

He snaps then. “You’re lying.” He lunges forward and hits Wells in the face, Wells laughs and hits him back, Barry responds, Wells responds. They go like that for a good long while, both hitting one another with all their power, eventually he has Wells on the ground, his hand hovering above the man’s face.

“Go on Barry.” Wells taunts. “Do it. Kill me again! Do it!”

Barry lowers his hand to Wells’ chest, his hand hovering, vibrating, and he prepares to do it again, his mother’s prone and lifeless body staring him in the face, everything is hinging on this moment. He could do it again, he could kill Wells again and again. But then, he hears her voice again. “Barry come back to me, come back to me!”

He hears how scared she sounds and his heart lurches. He hits Wells on the head and snarls. “I’ll get you next time Wells.” He thinks he hears Wells snort at that, but he can’t be sure. He turns towards Caitlin’s voice, or the direction he thinks it is coming from and he runs towards it. He runs and runs, and then suddenly he can see his body, and Caitlin hovering over it worrying. Something happens then and before he knows it, he’s sitting up, his heart racing.

“Barry!” Caitlin exclaims.

“Cait!” he replies, she goes to hug him, but then pulls away and he cocks an eyebrow. “What?”

Caitlin looks at Barry and then holds up a hand held mirror and whispers. “Your eyes Barry.”

Barry goes to ask what she means, and then he looks at himself in the mirror and gasps. “Why are they red?” He stares at himself for a moment longer, then watches incredulously as his eyes return to their normal colour, he laughs nervously. “Did you miss me?”

Caitlin laughs. “Not really.” Then she nods. “Of course I did! We all did!”


	22. News Flash

Downtime, there were few cases that needed their attention, the break room was empty, apart from the three of them. Detectives Joe West and Eddie Thawne and CSI Barry Allen. They were all sat at the break room table, watching the news. Deputy Mayor Albert Desmond was stood on the podium speaking to the news reporters. His voice was clear and straight forward. “The Mayor was a brave and courageous man, who did what he thought best for this city. His death was a great tragedy and he will be deeply missed.” A pause as a reporter asks if they know who killed the mayor, and Barry winces, his ribs still hurt, and his pride is bruised. Desmond shakes his head. “As of yet, the police have found no leads as to who this speedster might have been.” Another question, this time about the Flash and Flash day, Barry winces again. “Of course, Flash day will still be held. The Flash did his best to try and protect the mayor, and I know the mayor would want the day to go ahead. It is a day to celebrate Central City’s very own Scarlet Speedster and thank him for all he’s done.” Another question, this time about an election. “Elections to city hall will be held after Flash Day. That is all for now, thank you.” The three men watch as the deputy mayor turns from the podium and walks out, once the news reporters give their report, Joe switches off the T.V. seeing the despondent look on Barry’s face he sighs.

“He spoke the truth you know Bear. You did the best you could.” Even as he says the words, Joe knows that they might not be enough for his son.

Barry looks at his foster father, and though he knows Joe is only trying to make him feel better, it doesn’t help. “I know, but I don’t feel as if I did much good. The mayor was killed right in front of me, and I couldn’t do anything.”

Joe takes a sip of coffee, and though he knows that perhaps he should say something more, he gets the feeling Barry will get more comfort from Caitlin or Iris, than from him. Instead he looks at his son and simply says. “Well you survived, and that counts. You did the best and that’s what matters. What are you doing here anyway? I thought Caitlin told you to take a few days off?”

Barry grimaces a little at that, Caitlin had told him that though his regenerative capabilities would make it easier for him, he shouldn’t over exert himself. Still he needed to do something. “I was getting bored at home. I wanted to come into work. Besides, I need to get some paperwork done.”

Eddie looks at his friend-that he can now call Barry that is something he is quite happy about- and teasingly says. “Was it because you wanted to meet a certain Miss Spivot Bear?”

Barry laughs. “What? No…well I mean, maybe yes.” He rubs a hand over his hair, he doesn’t know. Patty is his friend, he likes her as a friend, but maybe there could be something more, if liking her in that way didn’t feel like a betrayal to Iris, or even to Caitlin, he doesn’t know. “Well I mean; she does have some notes I need for my report.”

“What report is that?” Joe asks curiously, wondering if that really is the reason why his son has come into today or not.

Barry runs a hand through his hair again. “The case about the robbery on fourth street. I wanted to make sure I’d gotten the report right. Otherwise Singh will be on my arse.”

Joe laughs. “Ah, I see. Well, when we’re done here, you can go trouble Patty about that. I’m sure she’ll be delighted to see you; she has been asking after you.” He moves his eyebrows suggestively, and laughs even more when Barry blushes.

“Well, what more do we need to talk about?” Barry asks, wondering whether this is something more serious, if he’s going to find out about what Joe was doing in Gotham.

Joe looks at Eddie then and asks. “You managed to bury the file about Barry getting Star Labs from Wells right?”

Eddie nods. “I did, it took a while but I managed to get it done.”

Joe breathes a sigh of relief then. “Good.”

Curious Barry asks. “What’s this about Joe? What does me getting Star Labs have to do with anything?”

Joe takes another sip of coffee and then says. “When I was at Gotham, I met with the Commissioner there, and he introduced me to someone, who, let’s say was rather interested in you Barry.”

Curious, Barry asks. “Interested in me? Why would he be interested in me?”

Joe thinks back to the meeting with the caped figure, and shudders a little, he had thought Oliver Queen as the Arrow was a bad thing… this guy was something else. “Well, he was more interested in The Flash, than you, you. He wanted to know everything there was to know about you.”

Feeling as though Joe is holding something out on him, Barry asks. “What did you tell him?”

Joe takes another sip of coffee, remembering with some dread the conversation he had with the caped figure. “I told him the basics. That you run fast, that you fight bad guys and that you work with a team. Nothing more.”

Confused, Barry asks. “What does this have to do with Star Labs then?”

Joe sighs. “Because the guy knows that Star Labs was where you used to work. And he’s considering coming here to meet you in person.”

“He’s coming here?” Barry asks sounding surprised.

“Yes. He’s coming, and I don’t think he’ll be alone. Barry, this guy is dangerous, more dangerous than the Arrow. You have to be very careful around him.” Joe warns.

“I still don’t understand what the problem is? The Arrow’s not that bad Joe, you know that, you’ve said as much, why would this guy be any more troublesome?” Barry asks sounding confused to his own ears.

Joe takes another sip of coffee and then says. “Because unlike the Arrow, this guy knows things about me, and you, and about all of us, that I do not think he should know, considering he met me for the first time when I was there.”

“I thought you only told him basic stuff about me.” Barry says.

“I did, but he knew more. He knows about your past Bear, not everything, but enough. And mine, as well as Iris’, and Eddie’s. He knows a lot, and I think he’s coming here to try and get you to do something.” Joe says.

“Do what?” Barry asks.

Joe goes to respond, but then Eddie says. “Fight.” He looks at his partner and knows that that is the case. A brief memory flickers into his head, and he thinks he knows why Joe is so worried now.

Barry looks at Joe and Eddie and asks. “What? What aren’t you telling me?” But before either of them can respond, their phones go off. Another crime scene to attend to.


	23. Henry Allen

Crime scenes came and went, the last one had been a simple breaking and entering which had been resolved fairly easily, the perp doing time for something or the other more. Really, what held Barry’s attention now, was the moment he’d been waiting fourteen years for. The moment his dad would finally be released from prison. Henry Allen, tall, strong and muscular, and smiling, walked out of the prison, his possessions in a small brown bag, and the moment the gate opened, father and son embraced.

“Hey slugger.” Henry says, trying to keep his voice level, he knows that if he starts welling up now, he won’t be able to stop.

“Hey Dad.” Barry replies into his dad’s shoulder, after all this time, he’s still slightly smaller than his dad.

They pull apart, and Henry takes a moment to look at his son, all grown up, tall and handsome. He smiles. “You look like your mother.”

Barry beams and replies. “Thanks Dad. Do you want to put your things into the car?”

Henry feigns surprise. “We’re not running back to Joe’s then?”

Barry laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Well, we could if you wanted to, but it wouldn’t be that much fun aha.”

Henry smiles. “Lead the way then slugger.” He follows his son into the Mini and then sits down in the passenger seat, savouring the thought of finally leaving the prison behind him, all the years where he couldn’t see his son, all that is behind them now.

Barry starts the car and they begin the drive back to Central City and Joe’s house, as the car moves off, Barry looks at his dad, and says. “I’m glad you’re free Dad.”

Henry looks at his son and smiles. “So am I Barry, so am I.” Silence falls between them then, as the scenery of grass and countryside passes them by, Henry thinks about what it’s taken them to get to this moment. The scene where his wife, his love had died, murdered by someone who came from a future. He thinks about Barry growing up with Joe, he appreciates everything Joe’s done for his son, really he does, but there is a small part of him that is slightly resentful. He never got to help Barry with his homework after that night, he never saw him go to Prom, he never saw his son drive, or have his first beer. He hates the man in yellow, with a fierce passion, but he won’t tell his son that now, no, today they will celebrate, and then perhaps tomorrow, he can tell Barry what he means to do.

Eventually, they pull up into Joe’s driveway, and suddenly Barry feels quite nervous, he’s not sure why though, everyone’s met his Dad in some shape or form, well apart from Professor Stein. Shaking his head, he switches the car off, and pulls out the keys. “Well,” he says looking at his Dad. “Here we are.” He opens his door, as his Dad does the same, and together they get his bag, and walk to the front door. He takes a breath then opens the door, allowing his Dad to enter first. He smiles at the cheers of surprise that echo through the hallway, the gang agreed to gather in Joe’s house, to welcome his Dad back. Once he sees his Dad talking to Joe, he walks into the house, he smiles at Iris-it’d been her idea to have this little get together- and takes a glass of champagne from Caitlin. They mix and mingle, talking about all sorts of things, and he feels happy. Really, truly happy. His Dad is out of prison, his Dad is a free man now, and there’s nothing stopping them building their life together, nothing stopping them at all.

Eventually, Professor Stein pings his glass, and they fall silent. “You know, a lot has happened to all of us, this past year. We’ve met new people, we’ve learned new things, we’ve lost people. But, there’s a saying in Hebrew. Kadima, it means moving forward. So, in honour of Mr Allen’s return, I’d like to propose a toast.” Professor Stein raises his glass and says. “Kadima.”

The toast passes around them all, and Barry smiles, he smiles at his Dad, standing next to Joe and looking relaxed, he smiles at Iris, her hand in Eddie’s, and he smiles at Caitlin, who stands next to him, looking beautiful as always. Eventually, he sees his Dad move into the hallway, and he follows him. “You alright Dad?” he asks.

Henry looks at his son, thinking of the best way to reply. He had thought they’d not talk about this till tomorrow, but as he’s watched his son, he’s come to the conclusion that perhaps it’d be best to tell him now. He smiles, and jokes. “After fourteen years of not drinking, this stuff can get to you.”

Barry smiles. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be alright after a few days.” He shuffles around, wondering how best to approach this next topic. “Dad, I was thinking, tomorrow, maybe we could…. you know go looking for places to live together?”

“Barry…” Henry begins, but his son interrupts him.

“Or if you don’t want to do it now, we could do it in a couple of days. Joe’s said that you can stay here as long as you want.” Barry says hurriedly.

Henry sighs, defeated. “Barry, I…I. Won’t be looking for a place to say with you.”

Surprised, Barry asks. “What do you mean?”

“I won’t be staying in Central City. I’m going to go out to the country for a bit.” Henry replies, seeing the defeat and hurt on his son’s face, and feeling terrible for causing it.

“But why Dad? You only just got out, I only just got you back. Why are you leaving? You’re the only family I have.” Barry says, hating how desperate he sounds.

Henry takes a deep breath and then replies. “We both know that’s not true son. You’ve got a family here, you’ve got people who love you and care for you here.”

“Dad…” Barry says, trying to talk.

Henry talks over his son. “I’ve watched you over the past year, I’ve seen how you’ve developed, how you’ve grown. I am in awe of the person you have become Barry. I don’t want you to feel like you have to give that up, because I’m here now. I don’t want you to give up doing what you love, because I’m here.” He sees his son shift from foot to foot, as he used to do when he was upset but was trying to hide it. Henry places a hand on his son’s shoulder, and sees his son’s eyes begin to sadden. “I need you to tell me you’re okay with this son.”

Barry looks at his Dad, and feels as if he’s all of eleven years old again, his father leaving again. He wants to say no, but, if this is what his Dad wants, then who is he to say no. So, he sighs and nods. “Okay.” He turns then and walks away from his Dad, needing some air, to understand what is happening and why.

Henry watches his son leave, and looks at Joe, who merely nods.


	24. Friendship

****

Henry Allen left Central City the day after his welcome home party. He left with little fanfare, he got into a car Joe had rented for him, and drove off into the sun, going to somewhere, only he knew. He left his son behind with a heavy heart, knowing that sooner or later he would need to come back and explain things to Barry. Barry, watched his father go, fighting the sense of loss and betrayal that was warring inside him, he was happy his Dad was free, free to do as he pleased now, but he wanted his Dad at home with him. Everyone else watched the two say their farewells, feeling a little relieved and a little sad. Caitlin had asked Barry if he wanted to come to her place for Chinese and a movie in a couple of days’ time and luckily he had agreed. So that was where they were, just the two of them, curled up on Caitlin’s couch, Barry’s arm loosely flung around Caitlin-neither of them spoke about that though-the movie playing on the T.V., the food on the table before them. It was comforting and reassuring to both of them.

Sensing the unease in her friend, Caitlin pauses the movie and looks at Barry and asks. “How are you doing Barry?”

Barry looks at Caitlin, looks into her eyes, eyes he wants to get lost in, and considers lying and saying he’s fine, but he knows Caitlin would know that he was lying, and he doesn’t want to lie to her. “I’m not sure.” He pauses, considering how best to phrase what he feels. “I’m glad my Dad’s out of prison, I’m glad he’s free to do what he wants, but at the same time, I’m kinda sad and a little angry that he’s gone.”

Caitlin looks at Barry and she can easily see the warring emotions within him. “You feel guilty about that, don’t you?”

Barry nods, sighing. “Yeah. I guess, I dunno. I kinda always imagined that when my Dad got out of prison, when he was finally freed, we’d spend time together, and get to make up for lost time. I guess, when he told me he was going, I couldn’t understand why. I thought he’d want to do as I did and spend more time getting to get back into our old routine. I guess I forgot that I wasn’t a kid anymore.”

The raw pain in her friend’s voice makes Caitlin’s heart ache, and that is what prompts her to take Barry’s hand and squeeze. “It’s normal you know. Wanting to take things back to where they were before.” Barry looks at her then, and Caitlin hesitates for a moment, she’s never told anyone, not even Ronnie this, but Barry is her friend, and he’s so much more than just a friend as well, he deserves to know. “When my Dad died, my Mum and I fell out, we argued about something, and we didn’t talk for a long time. Then we made up, and we tried to get things to get back to where they were before, but it didn’t work. It doesn’t work when you try to force things to work. You’ve got to give it time.”

Barry considers what Caitlin says, he feels privileged that she feels safe enough to tell him something like this. Eventually, he replies. “I guess you’re right Cait. I dunno, I just thought things would be simpler once my Dad was out.” He hesitates a moment, thinking about what Wells had said on that video. “It’s like what Wells said. I got what I wanted, but I’m not happy.”

Caitlin leans in closer to Barry, revelling in his warmth, but also trying to provide comfort through the way she knows Barry wants it, through touch. Her voice is soft when she says. “Barry, you can’t let Wells control you. He’s gone, he’s dead. You can’t let him get into your head. Your Dad is free, he’s free to do whatever he wants now, you’re free to do whatever you want. Don’t let the ghost of a monster control you.”

Barry sighs. “I know, you’re right Cait. It’s just, it’s just that there are times when I wonder whether or not he was right.” He hesitates, thinking over the dream he had, the nightmares he is still plagued with. “There are times when I wonder whether or not the fighting we did, the fighting we had done in his time, was because I wasn’t happy, or something. I don’t know, I find myself wondering why my future self didn’t end it before it got to this point.”

Caitlin can hear the conflicting emotions in Barry’s voice, and so she looks up at him. “Don’t do this to yourself Barry. Don’t go looking for explanations for a time that we don’t know about. We know little about it, and we know very little about whether Wells was telling the truth or not. You’ve got to decide your own fate.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, smiling. “When did you get so wise?” he jokes.

Caitlin straightens her shoulders and pretends to pout. “I’ve always been wise Barry.” She smiles and they laugh together, eventually, they settle down and she asks a question she’s been meaning to ask for a long time. “How are things between you and Iris?”

Barry considers the question; he considers its implications. He’s not sure if he still loves Iris in the way he thought he did. He will always love her, she’s his friend, his companion, his first love, but he’s not sure, he wants her the way he used to. Realising he hasn’t answered the question he shrugs. “Things are good. She’s spending time with Eddie, and she seems happy. So I’m happy for her.”  He considers the weight of what he’s just said, then looks at Caitlin, seeing something flicker in her eyes before it disappears. “I…I…love her, but not in the way I thought I did. She will always be my first love, but I think I’m ready to move on, to try and meet someone new. Someone new to be crazy about.” he smiles thinking about Caitlin’s words before their night out that one time, and all the rush of emotions since.

Caitlin smiles at Barry’s words, her heart fluttering a little. “That’s good.” She looks up into his eyes, and they move closer towards one another, their lips are just a fraction away from one another, her heart quickens, she can sense something is about to happen, but then just before something can happen, Barry’s phone rings. And he pulls away. She sits there, her heart hammering in her chest, thinking about what nearly happened.

Barry has the phone to his ear, but he’s not really listening, he’s thinking about what just happened, or what nearly happened. All of this, all of it, so close. “Okay, right, I’ll be there.” He hangs up and looks at Caitlin. “Sorry Cait, got to go, there’s been a murder on fifth.” She nods mutely, and he wonders if she’s okay. He leans in, kisses her cheek-though he wants to kiss her lips, so desperately- and then stands and flashes out of her apartment.


	25. Flash Day

****

The day had come for Central City to celebrate their very own Scarlet Speedster. Banners with The Flash’s image on them were strung up throughout the city, masks were sold to children so they might show their admiration for their own hero. It was a festive atmosphere, and everyone was ready to celebrate the achievements of their hero. For Barry Allen, the day was a strange one. Whilst he felt flattered to be honoured in such a way, he wasn’t really sure if he deserved it or not. And with things between himself and Caitlin slightly tense after their near kiss, god knew what would happen. Still he was dressed in his suit, ready and waiting to get to the stage to accept his key, his heart was steady, he could see Joe, Cisco, Iris, Eddie and Caitlin all there in the crowd, alongside Professor Stein and his wife. The Deputy Mayor took to the microphone and spoke loudly and clearly. “The past year has been one of many challenges for Central City, we have faced hardships and we have had good times. We as a people have worked hard to unite our city. But none of this would have been possible without our very own Scarlet Speedster. And so, it gives me great pleasure, to give the key to Central City, to Central City’s The Flash.” A Huge roar erupts then, sending shivers down Barry’s spine, he flashes to the stage, waves at the crowd, smiling, and shakes the deputy mayor’s hand, smiling at the man and taking the key.

Just as he goes to step to the microphone to speak, a figure emerges from the crowd, a figure wearing a skeleton like mask. “The Flash and Flash Day eh? Let’s see how good you really are then Flash.” The figure moves towards him swatting people out of his way, causing all kinds of chaos.

Barry stands there watching the figure move toward him, internally he sighs, can’t the bad guys stay away for just one day? Putting the key on the podium, he nods to the deputy mayor and the flashes toward the guy. He starts speed punching him, and the figure starts to grunt with pain. And just as Barry thinks that he might get some sort of benefit from this, the guy swats at him, sending him flying. Barry crashes into the railings that had been set up to keep the crowd from moving too close to the stage, during the ceremony, and groans slightly. He gets up and moves towards the figure once more. He moves one way then another, avoiding the figure’s punches and swats, and eventually manages to land another blow on the man, hitting him this way and that. The figure grunts and groans with pain, but does not go down. If anything, he seems to be getting stronger. The figure moves slowly but then eventually, hits Barry in chest, winding him, before hitting him in the face, sending him flying once more.

“This is disappointing Flash. I would have thought you’d be more of a challenge.” The figure says. Barry manages to struggle up to his feet in time to see Cisco fire off the gun he’d made to deal with meta humans. The figure strains against the bonds, but instead of going down, increases in size, breaking the bond on his leg. The figure moves towards Cisco, forcing Barry to flash in front of his friend. He stares at the man, and then begins moving his arms in circular motions, creating wind, just as Wells had shown him how to. The figure is jettisoned back, but continues growing in size. “Is that all you have Flash?” the figure growls.

The figure moves through the wind, grabbing him in a vice like grip, he can feel his bones creaking under the pressure. Somewhere, Caitlin is screaming, and Joe and Eddie are firing their guns, but nothing seems to be doing any damage. The figure continues to hold him in a death like grip, draining his energy and increasing in size. Barry struggles to break free, fighting against the confines that hold him. Eventually, he decides to lean forward, smacking the man in the face, forcing him to drop him. Barry struggles to his feet, only to be knocked to the floor again, he gets shunted to the side, blood falling from his mouth. Barry can feel the game ending, his mind is scattered, his body feels as if it is broken, there’s not a chance he could make it through this. Not a chance at all.

Cisco fires off another round of the bonds from the meta gun, only for the figure to absorb them as if they are nothing at all. His strength grows, and Barry manages to get into a sitting position, his brain going hay wire. Caitlin comes to his side then, and he looks at her. “Cait… you shouldn’t be here.” He manages to slur.

Caitlin looks at Barry, looks at how bloodied and bruised he is, and responds. “Nonsense, you need help.”

Somewhere, the figure snarls and moves toward them. “The Flash, and his lovely lady, will make nice trophies on my wall.” The figure moves closer to them, toward Caitlin, and something within Barry snaps. Something about seeing the terrified look in Caitlin’s face makes him snap. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes flash red briefly, before he moves toward the figure, with a speed he did not know about. He runs and runs, and though memories flicker through his mind, he blocks them out and hits the figure again and again, he runs and runs. He builds up enough speed and energy, that the figure drinks it in hungrily, but seems unable to cope with how quickly the speed and energy is being produced. He runs and runs, and his mind goes haywire, the figure slumps and groans and moans, and then stops. Barry stares at the figure and slumps to the floor. The figure dies before Barry’s eyes and Wells’s words flicker into his head. That is the second person he has killed.

 


	26. Atom Smasher

Everyone came to Star Labs the day after Flash Day, Joe and Eddie came when work at the precinct looked quiet, and Singh was busy doing other things, Cisco and Caitlin were there mainly because it was the weekend. Iris came alongside Barry, helping him limp into the cortex, though he healed quickly, it seemed some of his energy had gone, fighting and killing the skeleton man, as they had called him. Cisco was moving around the cortex, getting everything in order, when Joe speaks. “We had results come back from the crime lab Bear,” he looks at his foster son and sees relief and worry flit briefly across his face. “The skeleton man was called Al Rothstein.”

“I don’t think Skeleton Man is the appropriate name for him.” Cisco chimes in, before anyone can respond to Joe. “I think we should call him Atom Smasher.”

“Why Atom Smasher?” Caitlin asks, she knows that sometimes Cisco takes his worries away by coming up with these names, something Laurel had told her once.

Cisco looks at his friend and says. “Because he smashed through the atomic structure of everything and absorbed their power to grow.”

Before Caitlin can debate the merits of that, which Barry can see she is about to, he asks. “What about Al Rothstein Joe? Do we know where he came from?”

At this, Joe runs a hand through his thinning hair and sighs. “Here’s the thing Bear. Rothstein died during the particle accelerator, and he never resurfaced.”

“He could be a meta on Wells’ list.” Iris suggests.

Cisco seeing the sense in checking, types the name into Wells’ list, and shakes his head. “Nope, nothing is coming up on Wells’ programme.”

“What did he do before the particle accelerator happened?” Barry asks trying to figure out how to feel about this. Had he killed an already dead man? Would that make things better or worse?

Joe sighs. “He was a builder. That’s all we know.”

“Where was he when the accelerator went off?” Iris asks, the journalist in her getting curious.

“He was working on a house somewhere on south side. He got hit and died. His body was reduced to ash.” Joe responds.

Martin Stein listens to this and then suggests. “It is possible that the particle accelerator helped shape his DNA in such a way that he was able to reform and move from the shelf where he was stored.”

“You think that he could’ve moved from the furnace, where his ash was kept?” Eddie asks disbelievingly.

“Well did anyone come to claim him?” Martin Asks.

“No, his family died as well.” Eddie responds.

“Then there is your answer.” Martin responds. “No one was alive to claim him, therefore, he was assumed dead, and when he reappeared, there was no one to contradict him. He came back from the dead, and now he has returned, thanks to Mr Allen.”

Barry sighs. “Do we know why he decided to attack during the ceremony?” the thought of the anger he had felt when the monster had gone for Caitlin is something that terrifies him. He had only felt like that when he killed Wells, it is not a feeling he wants to experience ever again.

Joe hesitates, and then says. “Well, we found a note at his place, it said he had been sent by someone called Zoom. He’d been given order to kill you.”

Barry thinks of the speedster who had attacked him that day, who had killed the mayor and he shivers. “This Zoom, I think he’s the speedster who killed the mayor. I think he’s coming back for more.”

Caitlin hears the fear in Barry’s voice, and immediately moves to him to his hand in hers, she squeezes it and asks. “Why?”

Barry thinks back to the day when he first fought the speedster, the red and blue lightning, and the chaos that had created. Shivering slightly, he presses closer to Caitlin’s side and whispers. “Because he blames me and Wells for what happened to him I think. I think he wants revenge, but I’m not sure how he will do it.”

As they all digest this information, a figure appears in the doorway, with blond hair, muscular, and a confident walk. Joe and Eddie immediately move their hands to their guns and Joe snarls. “Stop right there.”

The man holds up his hands and says. “I mean you know harm. I’ve come to give you a warning.”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Barry asks then, something about the man seems familiar to him, he would move closer, but right now, he doesn’t want to let go of Caitlin’s hand.

The figure looks at Barry, fixes his eyes on him, and then on Caitlin and something passes across his face. “My name is Jay Garrick, and I have come here to warn you. You are in grave danger.”

“Why?” Eddie asks suspiciously.

The man, Jay Garrick sighs. “I heard some of what you said before, and I was there during Flash Day. I know AL Rothstein, and I know Zoom. They are not from your earth, this earth, they are from my earth. Earth two. And they have come here to kill you, Barry Allen.”

Barry looks at Jay Garrick, and then looks at Caitlin, and then replies. “And you expect us to believe this, because?”

Garrick sighs. “Because it is the truth. Because you know that the Al Rothstein from your earth died during the Particle Accelerator, and that no one can come back from death. Because, you are the only speedster on Earth One.”

Barry looks at the man, sensing that he believes he is telling the truth, and yet there is some part of Barry that does not want to believe this. He looks at Professor Stein and asks. “Do you think it is possible?”

Martin hesitates, he has heard about this theory before, but to actually see proof of it, well that is another thing. “It is certainly possible. The Multiverse theory has been posited before, but never properly explained or explored. Mr Garrick, how might you show us this is the truth?”

The man hesitates, looking around as if searching for a way out of what he’s gotten himself into, and then he notes the helmet with the lightning bolts on it and says. “That helmet. That helmet came out of the breach that opened above the city in my world. That helmet belongs to the Flash of my world, it belongs to me.”

That hits Barry hard then, and he feels Caitlin squeeze his hand. “You’re a speedster?”

“I was. Zoom took my speed.” Garrick responds.

Barry looks at the man, and then looks at Caitlin. “Do you think you could run some tests on Mr Garrick, see if he’s actually got speedster DNA or not?”

Caitlin wants to say she believes Garrick, but she knows why this is important to Barry and so she nods. “If that’s okay with you?”

Garrick nods. “Sure. Whatever it takes to prove to you, that I’m here to help, kid.”


	27. Testing, Testing.

Jay Garrick ran on the treadmill, a breathing apparatus fixed to his mouth. Caitlin watched as he ran, and watched the machines that monitored his breathing, and she noticed that though he was running quite quickly he was not out of breath. For someone who had seemingly lost his speed, he was not out of breath, not like Barry had been the first time he had run at this speed, without his speed. It was not a fair comparison, it was obvious that Jay had been some sort of athlete beforehand, whilst Barry was Barry, and Caitlin knew that he was fine the way he was, still, it was an interesting observation. That Jay was well toned was another bonus, she supposed. Eventually, the time on the clock stopped, and so she presses the button and says. “Alright Mr Garrick, you can stop now.”

She sees the treadmill stop, and she sees Jay begin undoing the wires strapped to him, he removes the breathing apparatus first, then turns to look at her as she walks into the room. “Mr Garrick was my father, just call me Jay.” He flashes a winning smile at her and Caitlin smiles back.

“Alright then Jay.” Caitlin replies, thinking about the best way to bring up her questions.

Jay looks at Dr Snow, and then says. “You want to know more about where I come from don’t you?”

“Yes.” Caitlin replies honestly. “You say you come from another Earth, what’s it like?” She knows that Barry is in the room she has just come from, watching and observing, and though she gets why he’s not so sure about trusting Jay, that he hasn’t thought to ask their new guest any questions surprises her, that’s not like Barry at all.

Jay looks at the Doctor, thinking about how she reminds him slightly of his mother, and he feels his heart lurch slightly. He clears his throat, then replies. “It’s a lot like this earth, but it’s more advanced in some ways. We’ve got train lines going through a variety of places, high speed bullet trains, I believe they’re called here. We’ve got technology that you guys do not have; we’ve discovered things that are only dreamed of here.”

“How do you know that?” Caitlin asks, her curiosity peaked.

“I’ve been here for about seven months now Caitlin.” Jay replies, smiling, though internally, his frustration grows. “I had to observe and learn things about this earth, so that I could survive.”

“How did you get pulled into this earth?” Caitlin questions. “Was it the singularity?”

Jay nods. “It opened above my earth, and sucked me in. A good thing too, for otherwise, I would have been killed by Zoom.”

“The speedster you say is after Barry?” Caitlin asks.

“Yes.” Jay replies, shuddering at the thought of his ‘nemesis.’ “He’s an absolute monster. He wants to be the fastest man alive, and he will not stop until he is. He controls a lot of things on my earth. When I was there, I tried to do everything I could to stop him, but I couldn’t. I wasn’t fast enough.”

Caitlin can hear and see the regret in Jay’s voice and his eyes then and she feels her heart ache in sympathy. Deciding to distract him from that, she asks. “How did you become a speedster?”

Jay smiles, his plan is working already. “I was working in my lab, trying to find a way to cure cancer, when lightning struck me. It damaged my lab and sent me into a coma. When I woke up, I could move faster than anything else around me.”

That surprises Caitlin, and so she says. “And how did you lose your speed?”

At this Jay feigns sadness, though in reality, he feels as though he is not really sad. “Zoom stole my speed. I don’t know how he did it, but by the time I got to this earth, I couldn’t run as fast as I could before.”

“And the helmet we found? Why did you wear that?” Caitlin asks, though she suspects, she knows why.

“It was my father’s. He wore it during the War of the Americas. Every time I wore that, I felt as though I was doing my bit to make him proud.” Jay replies, only half a lie.

“I see.” Caitlin replies, not sure what to make of that. She looks through the glass, to where she knows Barry stands, watching and waiting. She turns back to Jay and says. “Well I need to go check on the tests, I’ll be back soon.” She sees Jay nod, and then she turns and walks through the door, to where Barry stands, resting against the table.

“Do you believe him?” Barry asks, for some reason, watching Caitlin talk to a topless Jay Garrick had been excruciating, as he kept thinking of their near kiss, and how they’d not talked about it since.

Caitlin looks at Barry, and she can see the concern lines on his forehead, internally she smiles to herself, thinking of their near kiss, but externally she says. “I see nothing to contradict what he says.” She looks at the results from the tests. “Everything on here suggests that he has the same regenerative capabilities that you do, and that his speed has severely decreased.”

“And yet he was able to run on that treadmill, for that length of time without any trouble.” Barry responds, hating the slightly jealous tint to his voice.

Caitlin stares at Barry then and with mock surprise asks. “You’re not jealous of him Barry, are you?”

Barry looks at Caitlin, horrified. “What? No, of course not.”

Smirking, Caitlin reaches out and places a hand on Barry’s arm. “You know there’s nothing wrong with being jealous. He is older and more handsome, after all. And I do have the feeling that lightning didn’t have to give him abs.” She means it jokingly, but she can tell Barry’s taken it the wrong way by the way he stiffens underneath her hand.

“I see.” Is all he says before he removes his arm from Caitlin’s grip, looking at her briefly, his heart doing that funny thing it always does when he looks at her, he says curtly. “I need to go, police business.” And with that he flashes out of the office, leaving behind a slightly confused and hurt Caitlin.

 


	28. Blackvibe

****

Two weeks since Jay Garrick had helped them deal with Sandman, a month since the man had come into their world, and told them about this whole other earth. It was madness, but that was their life now. Cisco Ramon and Laurel Lance sat across the table from one another, coffee cups in hand, simply enjoying a brief moment of peace. But of course it could not last for long. Not with everything they needed to talk about.

As always Laurel was the one to break the silence. “I hate to talk work now, but did you manage to find out anything more about Darhk?” She really doesn’t like talking about work when she’s with Cisco, well, not the stuff she does with the Arrow crew, because sometimes she feels as if the more she talks about it, the less likely he is to want to stick around.

Cisco nods, he had spent a long time looking into Darhk, curious as to where this man had come from. “From what I’ve found, I think that he’s been alive for a lot longer than one might expect for the average person.”

Intrigued, Laurel asks. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know how he and Ra’s Al Ghul were friends once?” Cisco asks, and when he sees Laurel nod he continues. “Well, it seems that was some two hundred years ago.”

That information surprises Laurel, she hadn’t truly believed that Ra’s was actually as old as some people claimed he was, but then again, she liked cold hard facts, and there was a lot she never really knew about Oliver’s time away. “Really? But then, how has he survived for so long? Ra’s survived because of the Lazarus Pit.” At that she shivers, thinking of what happened with Sara, and all the damage that had come from that. “But Darhk has not had access to that, so where has he gotten his power from?”

Cisco hesitates for a moment here, not sure how to exactly answer this, but then he decides that Laurel deserves to know the whole truth of what he’s found. “I think he’s been using magic to keep himself looking as young as he does.”

Had this come from anyone else but Cisco, Laurel might have laughed, but this was Cisco, who rarely joked about something as serious as Damien Darhk, and was her Cisco. So she listens and asks. “What makes you say that?”

Cisco takes a sip of his coffee, and says. “Well my research took me to some very strange corners of the internet and libraries-what? People still use libraries you know-, and what I found suggests that there is some artefact that Darhk found whilst he was running from the league that allowed him to stay alive.”

Intrigued, Laurel asks. “What was this thing called, and what does it do?”

“It draws on energy, as far as I can tell.” Cisco replies his own excitement getting the better of him. “Sacrifice like what the Aztecs and Mayans used to use. And I believe it’s called the Tabula Rasua. It’s an old artefact, that was thought lost, but it would not surprise me if Darhk found it. The man has done some very shady things.”

Before Laurel can reply, Cisco feels his phone vibrate, smiling apologetically at her, he takes it out of his pocket and looks at the text message on his screen briefly, before sighing.

Hearing the sigh coming from Cisco, Laurel feels a slight twinge of concern. “What’s up?”

“It’s Barry.” Cisco explains. “He’s complaining about Caitlin and Jay again.”

Laurel laughs. “What’s happened this time?”

“It seems that Jay’s been flirting with Caitlin and Barry’s not really sure how to handle it?” Cisco replies. “I think he’s still trying to come to terms with what happened with Sandman taking Patty, and with Caitlin and him arguing as well.”

Laurel sighs at that, she’d heard all about that from Cisco, as well as from Caitlin, and really, she wonders how Barry can be so good and so blind. “Has he actually tried speaking to her?” Even as she asks the question, Laurel knows what the answer is going to be.

“No, of course he hasn’t.” Cisco replies exasperatedly. No matter how many times he tries to get his friends to talk they stubbornly refuse to. “I don’t know why though. It’s not as if there’s anything stopping them, besides their own pride and stubbornness.” He pauses here, and then softly says. “I think Caitlin might actually be enjoying it you know. Having two guys being interested in her. I mean who wouldn’t be, Barry and Jay are both stand up guys.”

Smiling, Laurel teasingly asks. “Should I be jealous then?”

Cisco laughs, though internally his heart lurches a little, is she saying what he thinks she’s saying? “I wouldn’t think so, Canary.” He whispers in response. “I don’t think two speedsters could compare to a bird of prey.”

Laurel blushes at that, and takes Cisco’s hand on reflex. “I’m sure they’ll work it out eventually. They’re both smart people, maybe they just need something or someone to push them in the right direction.”

Cisco sighs. “I’m sure you’re right, but I’m not sure what that will be, and I really don’t want it to be something tragic. I think they’ve had enough tragedy to last them for a lifetime already.”

Laurel nods in agreement, and then says. “You’ll never guess who I met in the foundry yesterday.” She smiles, knowing Cisco is going to love this.

Curious, Cisco asks. “Who?”

“The Dark Knight of Gotham.” Laurel replies, grinning when she sees Cisco’s jaw drop.

“How? Why?” Cisco splutters, feeling both embarrassed and jealous.

Laurel laughs a little and still holding Cisco’s hand replies. “He came to speak to Oliver about something, or the other, and then he asked me to sit in as well.”

“Well?” Cisco asks. “What did he want to talk about?”

Laurel hesitates for a moment and then says. “He’s looking for someone; someone we’ve heard of before. Someone called the Red Hood, and he thinks he might be here.”

Cisco feels his heart stutter then. “And what did you say?”

Laurel sighs. “We told him we hadn’t seen him, and we didn’t know who he was.”

Cisco takes a deep breath. “That was a smart thing to do. I’ve heard their rivalry is deadly for everyone.” He shakes his head, and then asks. “What was he like though?”

At this Laurel grins again. “Like Oliver, dark and brooding. It was like having two of them.” At this Cisco laughs and Laurel joins in, smiling at the fact that they haven’t let go of one another’s hands.


	29. Speedster and His Doctor

It was just the two of them in Barry’s apartment, the past two months had been busy, Flash Day, another earth, and all kinds of things had happened. Barry and Caitlin were just glad to be alone with one another for now, there were lots of things they needed to talk about, the tension between them was palpable.

As always, Barry was the first one to break the silence. “I still have difficulty believing that Captain Cold’s Dad planted a bomb inside his daughter’s head to get Cold to work with him. That’s messed up.”

Caitlin shivers in agreement, thinking about how terrified Lisa Snart had looked when they’d found out. “I know; it does really get you thinking doesn’t it?” Thinking about how much they should cherish the relative normalcy of their lives, compared to others.

“Yeah, it really does.” Barry replies, his voice trailing off slightly. Then as if remembering something, he says. “Cisco was really good to her though, considering everything that went on between them.”

Caitlin hums in agreement. “That’s just who he is though, he doesn’t bear grudges, not for long anyway.”

Barry nods, Cisco always was and has been one of the good guys, he hesitates here, unsure of whether or not it’s his place to bring this up, but he’s curious to know what Caitlin thinks of this, and so he asks. “Has he said anything to you, about you know, him and Laurel?”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow at Barry’s question, but she can understand where he’s coming from, considering the distance between Central City and Star City, and the work they both do. She takes a breath and then replies. “I think he’s willing to accept her for who she is and what she does. He cares for her because of that.” She leaves the hint there, seeing if Barry will pick up on it.

Barry listens to what Caitlin says, and finds himself thinking over it, thinking over their near kiss a couple of weeks ago. He’s been meaning to speak to her about that, but for some reason, hasn’t found the guts to. He’s seen her around Jay, has seen the way the two of them flirt, and has felt a pang of jealousy, something that’s both familiar and disturbing, but he’s done nothing to change that. He runs a hand through his hair and then says. “I guess they’re the brave ones eh? Chancing it all for something special.” Barry doesn’t mean for the words to sound biting, but they come out sounding as such to his ears, and at the look on Caitlin’s face, he wishes he could call them back.

Caitlin hears the words Barry replies with and internally sighs, she wonders why this is so hard, Laurel had told her to just go for it, but now she’s finding herself wondering if she should. It was never this hard with Ronnie, and it doesn’t seem as if it would be this hard with Jay, so why is it so hard with Barry? Barry who she’s known for almost two years now. She bites her lip then and states. “I suppose so. I suppose when you work with someone like Oliver, you learn to take the risks.”

Barry swallows, suddenly wishing he hadn’t finished his beer, and now feeling as if getting up to get a new one would be inappropriate. He takes a breath to calm his nerves and then speaks. “Cait…” he trails of, unsure of where to go from there, does he talk about their near kiss? Does he talk about Jay? What does he talk about? Why has it suddenly become so hard to talk to Caitlin about stuff? It was never this hard before…. He takes another breath and has another go. “Cait, I…I…I was wondering if we could maybe talk?”

Caitlin feels her heart begin to quicken in anticipation, is Barry going to finally talk about what happened, or nearly happened all those weeks ago? Trying to keep her voice cool she says. “We’re talking now Barry.” She grins to take some of the heat from her words, and feels her heart flip when Barry grins as well.

Barry runs a hand through his hair, his nerves are growing with every passing moment, he doesn’t know why this is turning out to be so hard. He takes another breath then says. “I…a couple of weeks ago, before I had to go off on a case…we…hum…we nearly did something, and I was wondering…. I was wondering…whether that was genuine or?” he trails off somewhere not really sure what he is trying to say.

Caitlin listens to every word Barry says, hanging on the edge of her seat, literally and metaphorically, and then she speaks, not sure of the words that come out of her mouth, but going with them anyway. “You asked me once why I was so determined to ensure that there was another Firestorm out there, and why I was pushing for it to be Jaxs who was with Dr Stein.” She sees Barry nod, and she can tell he’s wondering why she’s brought up Firestorm now. She takes a breath then carries on. “I wanted someone who would be strong and determined, who’d help challenge Dr Stein the way Ronnie did, Dr Stein is the last piece of Ronnie that exists here, and though I don’t miss him anymore, I will always care for Ronnie, and I wanted to make sure Dr Stein was in safe hands.” She pauses and she can tell Barry is completely confused now, she takes another breath and says. “What I am trying to say Barry is that, though I will always care for Ronnie, I’m ready to move on. You helped me move on, and I…. I…that time, I was very genuine. Very genuine.” Her heart is hammering in her chest as she waits for Barry to speak.

Barry feels as though he’s been hit with a truck, his heart hammers, his breathing is coming in and out, but all he knows now is that he needs to be closer to Caitlin. He moves the cushions out of the way and positions himself so that his face is very close to hers, he can feel her breath on his face, and he whispers. “So was I.”


	30. Red Hood

Their lips meet in an eager kiss, and Caitlin sighs with contentment, she has been waiting for this moment for a very long time. It is everything she expected and more, far better than the kiss she had with everyman, and of course it would be, this is Barry, Barry who she cares for, who she loves? She’s not sure, but she definitely cares for Barry, she definitely cares for him a lot, more than just as friends. Their kiss deepens, Barry is insistent against her mouth, and she opens up to him, their tongues locking in a firm embrace, the kiss is magical, and then she hears something in the distance.

The kiss is brilliant, he feels as if he is on fire, but then his phone rings, and he hears Caitlin’s phone ring as well, and reluctantly they pull apart. He takes his phone out and presses it to his ear. “Hello?” he asks, he hears Cisco on the other end of the phone, hears him mutter an apology about interrupting movie night, but apparently there’s some sort of vigilante causing trouble and the Flash is needed. Barry nods, hangs up the phone and then presses his forehead to Caitlin’s and whispers. “I’m sorry Cait.”

Caitlin smiles at Barry and whispers. “It’s fine, go be a hero.” She willingly allows him to scoop him up into his arms and as they flash out of his apartment, she can feel him thrumming with energy.

Barry places Caitlin in the cortex, gets a quick debriefing from Cisco-he wonders briefly where Jay and Dr Wells from Earth 2 are- before flashing into his suit and running out to where the disturbance is said to be happening. When he gets there he finds a man wearing a red hood, wielding a gun and several dead bodies around him.

The figure looks at him and snarls. “You. What are you doing here?”

Barry is taken aback by the viciousness in the figure’s voice, he briefly remembers reading something about the figure, or the red hood as a child in a comic somewhere, but seeing the figure now before him is quite unnerving. He hesitates a moment and then says. “I’ve come to stop you.”

The figure laughs. “Stop me? Flash you could never stop me.” The figure takes aim and then fires, and Barry just about manages to move out of the way, but before he can catch his breath the figure is taking aim once more and firing again. The bullet just about misses him once more, and over the comms he hears Cisco talk.

“Be careful Barry, this guy’s got some serious aim on him.”

Barry nods and then asks into the comms. “Do you know who he is?”

“Not yet, am running a voice recognition on him now.” Cisco responds.

Barry nods again and then flashes one way then another, trying to avoid the figure who keeps firing at him, all the while moving closer and closer. “You can’t run forever Flash. Don’t you remember?” the figure asks tauntingly

Barry does not respond, instead he moves forward and gets into the guy’s guard, knocking the gun out of his hand before landing a punch on the man’s mask, his hand aching. The guy laughs and as quick as can be, punches him in the face. Barry’s head whips back, and then the guy punches him again, sending him sprawling. He hits the wall-where did the wall come from? - and then clears his head and moves out, ducking and dodging blows through his speed, he swings a punch, hits the guy and then gets hit.

“Barry, you’ve got to use your power, not just your speed.” Cisco says over the comms.

“If I do that, the guy won’t live long enough for us to question him.” Barry grunts in reply. “I’m not a killer Cisco.”

“You might not be,” Caitlin says, her voice firm and commanding. “But this guy most definitely is.”

Barry sighs, he knows they’re right, but Wells’s words from his dream/nightmare echo in his head, and he gets up once more, moving towards the figure and he hits him again and again he hits him, and gets hit. Nothing seems to work, the guy is clearly too good for him, but he knows that he has to try something, otherwise he won’t get to speak with Caitlin again, and tell her how he really feels. So he starts running, he starts moving, his legs pumping, his heart quickening. He moves and moves, and eventually, when he has enough speed, he throws the yellow of the lightning at the figure, and he watches as the figure gets hit by it, he watches as the figure stands for a brief moment then crumples to the ground. Barry watches this and he feels absolutely horrible, his mind is aching, he is shaking, and then he goes to move toward the figure, when something lands in front of him stopping him from moving.

Barry looks around to see where the thing came from, and then he hears a deep voice. “Don’t bother checking to see if he’s alive or not. He’ll just try and kill you again.”

Barry turns around and in the darkness, he swears he sees a cloak, and a figure that looks like a bat. “What are you doing here?” he asks, though he wants to ask so much more.

“I came here for the Red Hood. And now I have found him.” The figure replies simply.

Gas appears then and Barry starts coughing and spluttering, but before long the gas has gone, as has the figure and the man on the floor. Over the comms he hears Caitlin’s concerned voice. “Barry, are you okay?”

“I think so.” He replies, still not completely sure about what he just saw.

“What happened?” Caitlin asks her voice still tinged with concern.

It takes him a moment to fully process the question, but when he does, his voice is shaking. “I think I just met Batman.”


	31. Concern

Another Friday night, this time in the beginning of November, saw Barry and Caitlin at Caitlin’s apartment. It wasn’t movie night per say, but ever since their kiss, they’d been spending more and more time together, eating, drinking, talking, watching movies, doing all the things couples did, but without ever defining themselves as a couple. The reasoning for this distinction was not something they’d actually discussed, it was just sort of there, and if they were being honest with one another, they both seemed to prefer it that way. Right now, Caitlin was curled up against Barry’s side, his arm around her, as they watched something on the news, and Barry felt at once at peace and also uneasy.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asks, sensing something off with Barry.

Barry looks down into Caitlin’s eyes and replies. “What do you mean?”

Caitlin huffs, it’s just like Barry to try and hide when something is bothering him. “Something’s bothering you. I can tell there’s something wrong, so what is it?”

Briefly, Barry considers lying and saying nothing is wrong, but then he knows Caitlin, much like Iris won’t let it go. So he sighs and replies. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping.”

Immediately Caitlin sits up, and at the little whine Barry gives at the lack of her presence at his side, she smiles a little, but then turns serious. “How long has this been going on for, and why has it been happening?”

The tone in which Caitlin asks the question, reminds him of when he had first woken up a year ago and she’d immediately asked for a urine sample. Still, he rakes a hand over his hair and replies. “It’s been happening for a while now, and I think it has something to do with a dream I had.”

At this Caitlin raises an eyebrow and asks. “What do you mean?”

Barry hesitates unsure of whether or not he wants to go into detail, but then seeing the concerned look on Caitlin’s face decides that she deserves to know. “A few months ago I had a dream where I met Wells, not Earth 2 Wells, but our Wells, and he, well he taunted me. He said I was a killer, just like him, and that I would turn into a monster now.” He takes a shuddering breath then, as he remembers the dream. “And then Atom Smasher came along and I killed him, I didn’t even think twice about it, I just did it. Then again with Sandman, I just did it, and again with Red Hood. I’ve killed three people, and I’ve never thought twice about it in the moment. I’m scared.” That last bit is said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Caitlin takes Barry’s hand then, and squeezes it reassuringly. “Barry, you did what you had to do to survive. Atom Smasher would’ve killed you, he would have hurt all of us, had you not done what you did. Sandman would’ve killed Patty had you not done as you did. As for the Red Hood, we heard from Oliver and from Diggle that the man was dangerous, that he’d done a lot of damage. He was taken care of in the only way that was possible. You are nothing like the Reverse Flash, nothing like him at all.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, and he wants to believe her, he really does, but there is a nagging voice in his head that tells him he is exactly like the man in yellow. “How can you be so sure Cait?” he asks, hating the desperation in his voice. “The Reverse Flash killed my mother out of spite, he didn’t even think twice about it, he just did it. And I killed him and three other people without thinking about it. I don’t regret killing them. Surely I’m supposed to? Isn’t that what being a hero is about?”

Caitlin sighs, still holding onto Barry’s hand she says. “You didn’t kill Doctor Light, and you would’ve been well within your rights to had she continued the way she was going. The Reverse Flash killed out of malice, you killed to protect the people you care about, to protect innocent people. You’ve saved more people than you’ve killed Barry. You’ve done far more good than bad in your life. You are not a killer.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, he lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses them and then whispers. “Then why does it feel as if I am?”

Caitlin sighs, leaning forward a little, leaning toward Barry and she replies. “Because you are too good a person to feel anything else Barry. If you didn’t feel this way, it would be more worrying. But you must remember that you are not a bad person, you are a hero. The people of Central City agree with me, and I know for certain that Joe, Henry, Iris, Cisco and Eddie think that you are a hero.”

Barry looks at Caitlin, and he feels his heart beating against his chest rather painfully, he really, really likes Caitlin, but he’s too scared to really tell her, afraid she might run away, that she might be like Iris and not feel the same way, and so he whispers a question. “And what about you?”

Caitlin looks into Barry’s green eyes, eyes she wishes she could get lost in, wondering how after everything, he could still ask, as if the answer is not already obvious. Then she thinks of Iris, and the years long love he had for his adopted sister, and of course he’d be uncertain. She looks at their still linked hands, and moves closer to him, so that they are just inches from one another, and she replies. “I know you are a hero Barry, I always have, and I will always believe you to be one.”

Barry smiles, he moves closer, closing the gap between them and whispers. “Thanks Cait.” He raises an eyebrow in question, and when she replies with a nod, he moves in and kisses her, never wanting to not be able to do this. But before he can fully enjoy their kiss, his phone rings, or rather it buzzes, an image comes through, an image of darkness, and blue light.


	32. Down On Your Knees

Zoom, a devil in a black suit with blue lightning had appeared in Central City.  Barry had heard the stories, and had not believed them. Then he had fought Zoom, and now he was stuck in a wheelchair. He remembered little but the feeling of pain, of humiliation, Zoom had reduced him to nothing in front of the eyes of everyone, and now he was unable to move his legs, even though everyone said there was nothing wrong with him. It was humiliating. And now, as he looks at Caitlin, he sees something in her eyes and he wonders if she’s thinking that perhaps she made a mistake choosing him, that Jay, who can walk, who doesn’t have his speed, but is more than Barry ever could be, would be the better choice. The feeling nags at him.

Caitlin looks at Barry, sees the way he looks at her and asks. “What’s wrong Barry?” the question sounds stupid considering everything, but still.

Barry feels anger run through him at Caitlin’s tone, he’s seen the way she looks at Jay since the fight with Zoom, has seen the way they orbit around one another. “Nothing.” He says curtly, though there is so much he wants to say.

Caitlin sighs. “Barry, there’s no point lying, I know something’s bothering you. What is it?” She wonders why he’s not telling her, since he woke up from his fight with Zoom, Barry’s been far more withdrawn, with everyone, but especially her. She’s tried speaking with Jay about this but to no avail.

Barry looks at Caitlin and feels the anger grow as he remembers something he saw earlier, a look that passed between Jay and Caitlin after he fell of the treadmill again. “I feel useless. I can’t walk, I can’t run. I can’t do anything. And it’s all because I fought Zoom.”

Caitlin feels like hitting her forehead then, of course that would be the cause of Barry’s frustration and his withdrawal, she remembers the sight of Barry’s limp and lifeless body being dragged into the cortex, she remembers everything. Hesitantly, she volunteers a response. “Maybe Jay was right, maybe you weren’t ready to face Zoom.”

Barry feels as if he has been slapped across the face. “What was I supposed to do? Let him come charging through the city, doing as he did on Jay’s earth?”

Caitlin doesn’t know how to respond to that, she knows Barry, she knows that whenever danger comes calling, he will always answer it, it’s part of the reason she likes him, thinks him brave, but the image of his body lying there lifeless after Zoom finished with him? That was one cross too many. “Maybe you could’ve waited? Waited until we knew more about Zoom.”

His anger grows then. “How would we have learned more about Zoom?” he thinks of Jay, who knows the most about Zoom having fought him, and his anger grows more potent. “Jay fled when we said we’d deal with him. He claims Zoom is his enemy, and yet he fled like a coward, the moment we said we’d fight him.”

“That’s not fair Barry.” Caitlin says then. “Jay has fought Zoom plenty of times, and he never managed to beat him. No doubt he thought you’d realise that trying to fight Zoom alone would not be good.”

“How else was I supposed to fight him? Jay was gone. Wells doesn’t know much more about Zoom than we do, let alone how to fight him and win. He came here, and he was going to destroy our city. I couldn’t let that happen.” Barry fumes, angry that Caitlin can’t see this, that she insists on defending Jay.

“You could have asked Oliver for help. You could have asked Batman for help. There were people you could’ve asked. We could have worked as a team, instead of you just rushing off to fight him without a plan.” Caitlin replies, her own anger with Barry coming to the fore now.

“Oliver’s busy with his own problems.” Barry responds, angry that Caitlin thinks he constantly needs help to deal with his problems. “And as for the Batman? I barely know him; I doubt he’d come if the man who killed his intended target asked for help.”

“Oliver has always said that if you need help you need only ask Barry. He would’ve come if you had asked him. And I am sure Batman would have done so as well.” Caitlin replies. Images of Barry’s lifeless body floating into her mind, causing her to start shaking.

“I can’t keep asking for help every time I get stuck.” Barry fumes. “Surely you know that by now.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with asking for help?” Caitlin asks, anger colouring her tone then.

Barry throws his hands up in frustration. “I’m supposed to be Central City’s hero Cait. I can’t keep asking for help when I’m uncertain about something. I have to learn how to fight on my own and with my team.”

Caitlin senses there’s something more to this than Barry is letting on, but right now, she’s letting her anger colour her opinions and her words, and so she asks. “And what happens if Zoom comes back again? What will you do then Barry?”

Barry swallows, certain he’s said something wrong, and then he remembers seeing a look pass between Jay and Caitlin earlier today, and he knows what he needs to say. “I’d do it again. I’d fight him again. Because that’s what heroes do. You run into danger, so others don’t have to. You fight the bad guys so that your loved ones are safe and protected, so that your city can rest easy at night. Even if it means you lose something, you keep fighting.”

There’s something noble in Barry’s sentiment, and Caitlin knows that’s part of the reason she’s found herself falling for Barry, but the image of him hanging lifeless in Zoom’s hand flits to the front of her mind then and she finds herself looking at Barry, and then whispering. “If that’s the case, you can face him without me.” And no matter how much her heart aches, she goes through with the next sentence. “I’m done.” With that she turns and walks out, not letting herself cry until she’s in her car.

Barry hears Caitlin’s words, and watches her leave, and he feels his heart sink and harden.


	33. Talk

As Caitlin Snow walks out of the cortex of Star Labs teary eyed, Barry Allen sits in his wheelchair watching her going, watching her leave, his heart sinking and his eyes threatening to well up. As far as he is concerned it’s all gone wrong, all of it, ever since he admitted to himself that yes he cares for Caitlin, really cares for her, had allowed himself to be lulled into those intimate moments with her, thinking that she was the only person who truly knew him, both sides of him as saw him as an equal. How could he have been so foolish to think that? She cared for Jay, that much was obvious, Jay and Ronnie, two people he could never compete with, just like he could never compete with Eddie.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to find himself looking at Iris, her eyes sad. “How much did you hear?” he asks, that Iris heard the argument, he has no doubt.

“Most of it.” Iris replies, feeling both sad and angry for and at Barry.

Resigning himself to the inevitable tongue lashing, Barry says. “Well, get on with it then. Tell me what you think.”

Iris wants to laugh, but she also wants to scold her foster brother. Instead she merely keeps her hand on his shoulder and replies. “I think you were an idiot Bear.”

“Why?” Barry asks, feeling some of the anger he had felt at Caitlin coming into his tone now. “How is it being idiotic to want to face the bad guy, and make sure he doesn’t get a chance to harm anyone? You’ve heard what he did on Jay’s earth, you know Jay ran away from the fight. What else was I supposed to do? Let him come running through here, tormenting my city?”

Iris closes her eyes momentarily, she knows where Barry is coming from, but at the same time, she knows where Caitlin is coming from as well. “I don’t know what you should have done Barry. But lashing out at Caitlin was not the right thing to do.”

Barry groans in response. “I know that Iris, but what else was I supposed to do. She left. She walked right out of here and left. She’s not coming back. She’s gone.” He hates how his voice wavers at that last part, how the thought of Caitlin leaving and never coming back scares him.

Iris leans down then, sensing her friend’s distress and she whispers. “If you honestly think Caitlin has truly left and is never coming back, you don’t know her at all Bear.”

Barry looks at Iris curiously then. “What do you mean?” he feels a brief flutter of hope in his chest, before firmly pushing it down.

Sighing, Iris replies. “What I mean is that, even though Caitlin said you could fight Zoom without her, she won’t let that happen.” She holds up a hand to stop Barry’s protest. “And yes. I know that doesn’t make sense. But you know Caitlin, better than I do, and be honest with me here, do you honestly think she could live with herself, if she let you face Zoom on your own?”

Barry opens his mouth to reply, then closes it, and thinks about Caitlin, truly thinks about her, he thinks about the way she gets passionate about the things and the people she cares about, how she’s always been there for him, despite their first encounter where she said she wouldn’t be. He thinks of all the things she’s done for him, and he’s done for her, and they’ve done together, and he sighs. “No, no she couldn’t live with herself.” The words make him feel a little better, but the image of her walking out of the cortex still hurts and so he asks. “But why did she say that then?”

Iris sighs, for someone so smart, Barry could be quite slow when it came to the people he loved. “Because she was hurt Bear. You hurt her.”

Barry knows he did, and that’s what’s killing him, but still he says. “What was I supposed to say? I won’t fight Zoom? That I’ll just let him come and run amok through my city, hurting the people I love and care about? You know me Iris, Caitlin knows me, I could never say that, let alone allow that to happen.”

Iris sighs. “I know that Bear, and so does Caitlin. But you didn’t see it, what we saw. Zoom literally killed you, he dragged you before all of us, and made it seem as if you were dead.” here she feels tears begin to well up, but she forces them down, now is not the time for her own worries. “It was horrible; it was terrifying seeing you like that. And that was just for me. Imagine how Caitlin felt. Imagine how she feels knowing that you’d do that again, without a thought for her?”

“If dying meant Zoom never came after her, I’d gladly do it.” Barry replies heatedly.

“And that’s why Caitlin left Bear.” Iris replies just as heatedly. “She can’t stand the thought of you dying. She can’t look at you and think you’d gladly die for her. No one who loves someone can stand the thought of the person they love dying.”

Barry goes to protest, but before he can, the true meaning of Iris’s words hit him, and he finds himself sputtering. “Caitlin loves me?” His heart is hammering treacherously in his chest.

“Yes you dummy. Of course she loves you. Anyone with eyes can tell she loves you, and that you love her.” Iris replies.

Barry feels as if he’s been hit by a bus, Caitlin loves him, she really, really loves him, if Iris is to be believed, and he might just have ruined that. God, he feels like an idiot. He tries standing, and getting out of his wheelchair, but he can’t so he looks at Iris and says. “Can you help get me to her house Iris?”

Iris nods and says. “Of course.” And so she moves to get Barry’s chair moving, but before they can even move an inch, Cisco comes running into the cortex, his face flushed.

“She’s gone. He took her.” Cisco pants.

“Who’s gone Cisco?” Iris asks, though she thinks she knows who and her heart sinks.

“Caitlin, she’s gone, Grodd took her.” Cisco pants.

Barry hears this, and he feels as if his world is turning upside down.


	34. Gorilla Warfare

Caitlin is gone, missing, Grodd has her, and the only thing Barry can think about is how they ended things. He can’t let that stand. He looks at Cisco, and then at Dr Wells, they’re all in the cortex now and he asks. “Why would Grodd take Caitlin? What reason would he have to take her?”

Cisco looks at Barry, and sees the tension in his friend’s shoulders, he knows something of what happened between his two friends, and he feels worried just the same. He takes a moment to think before replying. “Caitlin was always kind to Grodd. Maybe he took her for company.”

Barry feels like groaning, Caitlin’s kindness is one of the reasons he’s been falling for her, for the past two years now, but now it feels as if it might come to be her undoing, and that thought terrifies her. “Would that be enough for him to take her? Surely he must know that I’d come looking for her?”

Before Cisco can reply, Dr Wells speaks. “If what you’ve told me about this gorilla is true, then he’s either taken her out of some sense of revenge, or he’s taking her to make more like him.”

“How?” Barry asks, the thought makes him sick.

Wells shrugs but Cisco responds. “He’d need equipment. Joe said that stuff’s been going missing from labs all over Central City for two weeks now. Maybe that’s the stuff he’s been taking.”

Barry listens and then asks. “Could Caitlin do it? Could she make more of him?”

Cisco shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Only the Wells-Thawne- we knew could do it.”

“So when Grodd realises this, he’ll hurt Caitlin.” Barry surmises, cursing the fact he can’t leave the wheelchair to safe Caitlin, to get to her. “Do we know where she is?”

Cisco looks at his computer and then says. “He’s got her in a Penthouse on fourth avenue. He’s moving though.”

Barry nods, and then tries to think of a way to get Caitlin back, his legs aren’t working, his speed is less, and he can’t move. He looks at Cisco, and then at Wells and says. “You two are going to have to get her. He doesn’t know Wells is dead. Maybe we can pull it off.”

Cisco wants to protest, to state that he might have meta human powers, but he’s not Barry, he’s not that fast, and neither is Wells-definitely not-, but before he can protest Wells says. “Alright, we’ll do it Allen. But you’ll have to watch from here, and get the Detectives on standby.”

Barry nods gratefully, and then says. “I’ll send the location to Joe.” He watches as Cisco nods, sees how his friend tries not to panic, and then watches as Cisco and Wells disappear. They reappear for a moment with Wells dressed in the Yellow Suit, and Barry feels a moment of anger, a moment of despair before he reminds himself of who it is there. He watches as the two men leave the cortex, and he switches on the screens, to keep an eye on them.

As he watches Cisco and Wells move into place, and start talking to Grodd, he feels his heart hammer in his chest, something that only increases when the camera focuses on Caitlin. He sees her and he thinks he finally gets it; finally understands how she must feel every time he flashes out to save the day. As Grodd gets steadily angrier with them all, Barry can feel himself moving out of his chair, determined to help if necessary. It is when Grodd makes as if to strike Caitlin that he snaps. He’s out of the wheelchair, in his suit and out to where they are, he grabs Caitlin flashes her out of the building and back to Star Labs, before grabbing Cisco and Wells as well. They come back to the Cortex, relieved, but before they can get a proper welcome back, Joe calls and says that Grodd is coming. Barry grows weary, but he runs and runs.

Grodd hits him with the mental rays, and he feels as if he might break, but then he thinks of Caitlin, of her smile, of her laugh, of her, just of her, and he struggles back to his feet. He manages to run and run, Cisco and Wells are moving toward the breach, the plan that had been in action the moment they’d set off, slowly coming to fruition. He just hopes his legs won’t give way before then. He runs and runs, and he hears the sound of a gorilla coming after him, he feels fear, a primal fear, something he’s never felt before. Grodd is angry, so very angry, and when Barry gets to where the breach is, he stands there panting, watches as Caitlin talks to Grodd, lures him into the trap, and then he moves, pushing the beast through the breach, but in the process his legs give way and he falls to the ground. Luckily the breach closes before this, and he sinks to his knees, panting and huffing.

The world blurs before him, as his back and his legs ache and protest against what he did. But he saved Caitlin, he’s sent Grodd off somewhere far away, and well Caitlin is safe. Barry looks at her then, sees that she’s standing before him, kneeling rather, and he whispers. “I’m sorry Cait. I never meant to scare you.”

After everything she’s been through Caitlin doesn’t care about their argument from before, instead she pulls Barry into a hug and whispers. “I’m sorry too. Sorry I walked out like that. I just…I just got scared.”

Barry pulls back and looks at Caitlin, marvelling at how strong and composed she is, how she’s apologising to him, when he should be doing more apologising to her, for being such an idiot. Softly he replies. “Does this mean you’re back in the team?” He finishes with a small grin, one that elicits a laugh from Caitlin.

“Yes.” Is all Caitlin can think of saying, and if her heart soars at the smile she sees on Barry’s face, well, she has more time to tell him the truth now.


	35. Confession

Ever since they’d sent Grodd off to Earth 2, things between Barry and Caitlin had been uneasy. They might have made up, or apologised, but there was still a lot that had been left unsaid between the two of them. And though it didn’t affect their work-they’d still managed to sort out Savage as well as that pesky nuisance the Riddler-  the easiness with which they had once worked together was gone, or was buried. It frustrated them both, and it was annoying the hell out of everyone else. It was this last part that had led to them both being told not to go into work-even if it was a Saturday- and that was how they’d found themselves in Caitlin’s apartment, looking at one another, but not speaking. Until of course, as was par for course, Barry spoke, voicing something he’d long been thinking about.

“You know Zoom is going to come back here. He’s not done with me yet, and when he does come back I’m going to have to face him. Regardless of what you or Jay think.” Barry says, hating how his voice sounds petulant whenever he thinks or speaks of Jay.

Caitlin looks at Barry, wondering how he could be both so endearing and frustrating at the same time. Keeping her voice as calm as possible she replies. “I know.” She wants to say more, but she gets the feeling that Barry has a lot to say, and in her experience, it’s best to just let him say it.

Barry is surprised by how easily Caitlin accepts his statement, and so cautiously he says. “And if that’s going to be an issue for you, I think it might be best if you sit this one out.”

Caitlin knows Barry means well, but the way he phrases that last part of his response irks her, forces her to respond. “So is that all I am to you then Barry? Your physician?”

It takes him a moment to realise how that must have sounded, and when he does he closes his eyes briefly and curses himself. “No, you mean more to me than that Cait. You’re my friend, my confidant…” he trails off slightly here, not wanting to say something that might not be reciprocated. “I…I just know that me fighting Zoom isn’t going to sit well with you, and I thought that if you didn’t want to the pain of watching me fight, and as you seem to believe, getting beaten, then you might want to sit this one out.”

Caitlin sighs. “Barry it’s not that I think you’ll get beaten, it’s just that I’ve been speaking with Jay and.”

Barry interrupts her then. “Jay? Where is he? Has he decided to show his face again?”

Caitlin gives Barry a pointed look and continues. “I’ve been speaking with him, and he told me that the reason he lost his speed was because Zoom literally stole it from him. He’s not sure how he did it, but he managed to do it. Furthermore, if someone like Jay who knows a bit more about the Speedforce and how to use than you do, thinks Zoom is something of a threat that might need to be treated with caution, surely we should listen to him?”

On some level Barry knows that Caitlin is right-when is she not? - but the thought of her having spoken to Jay behind his back irks him. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not Cait, but Jay hasn’t shown his face here in nearly a month. In that time, we’ve learned more about Earth 2 and Zoom than we did when Jay was here. Jay ran when Zoom came calling, he ran to save his own skin, and I’m not sure why he would do that if he wanted to stop him.”

“He didn’t run Barry, he said he wouldn’t help you get yourself killed. And frankly, I agree with him.” Caitlin replies sharply.

His anger grows then, but Barry tries to fight it, to dampen it. Struggling to keep his voice calm, he responds. “Of course you agree with him. You’ve always agreed with him, about everything. You’ve never given him a hard time; you’ve never scolded him about anything. No, it’s always Jay this, Jay that. Well if you care so much about him, why don’t you just go and join him.” Barry knows he sounds childish, but right now he doesn’t care, he’s fed up and frustrated about hearing about Jay’s virtues, and being made to feel as if he is lacking.

Caitlin listens to Barry, and feels shock grow within her. Surely Barry doesn’t think she prefers Jay over him? She loves-and yes she’s not afraid to admit that now- she loves Barry with everything she has, surely he sees that? Surely it’s been made obvious in their touches, their kisses, their everything? Looking at Barry now though it dawns on her that perhaps Barry’s hurting on more than one level, and perhaps she might have done something to contribute to that. Tentatively, she moves toward him, placing a hand on his cheek. “Barry,” she says softly. “I don’t value Jay more than you. I like Jay, but he’s not you, he could never be you. I’m merely saying that we should listen to him as he’s fought Zoom for a whole year, and we’ve only thought Zoom once.”

Barry leans into Caitlin’s touch, he’s missed that, missed having her this close, and he sighs. “I know.” He admits reluctantly. “It’s just that every time you mention him I feel as if you’re comparing the two of us, and you’re finding me lacking. I’m not as tall as him, I’m not as muscular as him, hell I’m not as smart or as quick thinking as him, I’m certainly not as cautious as him. It’s just hard for me, and I’m sorry for snapping at you. I didn’t mean to. I…” he trails off then because Caitlin’s put a finger to his mouth.

“Barry, I want you to know that I’ve never compared the two of you, never. Jay might be all those things you listed, he might be handsome, but he’s not you. He’s not the guy who made me laugh when I felt down, he’s not the guy who went singing with me, he’s not the guy who I share movie night with. He’s not you. You’re the only Scarlet Speedster for me.” Caitlin says, and then she adds. “But I don’t like you treating me as if I’m just some spare, only good for the team and nothing else.”

Barry wants to protest, but his heart is hammering in his chest, and he hesitates, he really hesitates here. Eventually, he takes Caitlin’s finger and her hand and keeps it enclosed in his, he looks at her and responds. “I’m sorry for that Cait, truly I am. I never wanted you to feel like that. I treasure you as a friend, as a colleague and as so much more. I want to be friends with you outside of Star Labs, and away from all the craziness. I want to be so much more than friends, but I’m scared. I’m scared of what might happen should we go that far. I’m scared Zoom, or Cobalt Blue, or whoever, might use that against me, and I could never stand to let something happen to you.”

Caitlin listens intently to what Barry has to say, once he stops speaking, she speaks. “But surely it is my call as well as yours Barry? I care for you as well, and I know full well what I’m getting myself into. I know the dangers that we face, and I want to face them by your side. I want to be there for you, with you, when we face down whatever shit Zoom throws at us. Because we’re a team, we always have been.” She looks up into Barry’s eyes, and the expression she sees there gives her hope.

Barry thinks on what Caitlin has said, his heart hammering furiously in his chest, he takes their still joined hands and places them over his hammering heart, looking at Caitlin as he does so. He swallows and then replies. “Alright, I’m willing to give this a chance if you are Dr Snow.” He grins and she smiles.

“I am, Mr Allen.” Caitlin replies, her heart hammering just as quickly as Barry’s is.


	36. Proposal

Christmas was approaching fast. The streets were decked out in mistletoe and lights, Christmas trees adorned nearly every corner, and snow was beginning to fall as well. It was a beautiful sight, one that both Eddie Thawne and his girlfriend Iris West were pleased they were getting to see together. Their lives had taken such a dramatic turn since the particle accelerator, since Wells had shown his true colours, that they were grateful that they still had each other, despite whatever misgivings Eddie might’ve had at first. Life was too short to abandon love for the ravings of a mad man from the future. As it was a Friday night, they’d gone out for dinner, Eddie taking them to their favourite restaurant, a private room all for themselves, which given his salary was something.

Eddie looks at his girlfriend, feeling the weight of the little box in his pocket, reassuring and nerve wracking at the same time, he’d gotten Joe’s blessing of course and Barry’s now, all he needed to do was ask the question. Of course, going straight for the jugular wasn’t his style and so instead he asks. “How’s work treating you baby?” He’s curious to learn more about Iris’ editor, the man who seems hell bent on anarchy within Central City.

Iris hears her boyfriend’s question, and though it’s not the one she thought he’d ask now, she smiles and replies. “Work’s good. Things have settled down since the whole fiasco with Grodd and Savage.” Sometimes Iris wonders about the world they live in, and whether the myths are actually true. “My boss seems convinced that this all has something to do with Star Labs though.”

Eddie looks at his girlfriend then and asks. “Oh? Why does he think that?” He’d done his work and buried the deed which gave Barry power and control over Star Labs, how he manages to pay for maintenance Eddie does not know, is not sure he wants to know.

Iris hums. “Yeah, I think he has something out for the place. Something to do with his time in Smallville I think.” Iris as always had done some digging and what she’d found had worried her.

Eddie can tell his girlfriend has more to say, so he raises an eyebrow in question. “What have you found Iris?”

Iris smiles, she loves how Eddie can tell what she wants to say with so much ease, far more so than Barry ever could. “I think I know why he’s got so much anger for Star Labs. When he was growing up in Smallville, there were meteor rocks that landed, and of course these caused dangers to arise. One such danger hurt him and his sister, his sister died. And then when he moved here to Central City, I think he found his sister again, but this time she was changed, much changed.”

At this Eddie quirks an eyebrow. “Who was his sister?”

Iris hesitates for a moment, remembering an army soldier who had red hair, and a fiery temper, remembers Eddie’s fond recollection of her, and whispers. “Sharon Baynard. She was known as the Fire Woman and was killed during a cross fire involving General Eiling.”

Eddie hears the name and then whispers. “I never knew she had a brother.” He hesitates a moment and then says. “We’re going to have to tell Joe and Barry about this. Sharon was a dangerous woman, and her brother has more power than she does. Being the editor of the Inquisitor gives him links to things we can barely imagine.”

Iris nods she had thought the same. “I know, I just thought you should be given a heads up.” She takes his hand in hers then and whispers. “I know how much she meant to you.”

Eddie nods his thanks, but instead of dwelling on the memories of a woman long dead, he instead looks at Iris and says. “You know I love you right?”

Iris nods. “I know.” She wonders where this is going, feels a slight tinge of hope.

Eddie swallows, suddenly feeling nervous. “I know this feels as if it’s coming out of the blue, what with what you’ve just told me, but I think that with everything that we’re going through now, with Zoom and everything, I don’t think we’ll get a better chance.” He hesitates wondering why this has suddenly become so hard. He takes a sip of wine and then continues. “Ever since what happened last year with the accelerator and Wells, I’ve been thinking, I’m the luckiest guy in the world. Had the accelerator not happened, we would never have met, and my life would’ve been all the poorer for it.”

Iris feels her heart quicken, especially when Eddie gets down onto one knee, she listens to him talk.

“Iris, you came into my world, and you changed it for the better. You are strong, passionate, driven and I love all of that about you. I love how you never gave up on us, when it seemed like the world was going against us.” Eddie says, taking a breath, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring, his grandmother’s ring and he looks at her, seeing tears of happiness in her eyes, he smiles, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. “What I’m trying to ask, or say rather, is…. Iris West, will you marry me?”

There is a long moment of silence, and then Iris gasps. “Yes. A million times yes.”

Eddie smiles leans forward, and kisses her squarely on the mouth, one of the best kisses they’ve had, and the best kiss he’s ever had, and then he puts the ring on her finger, and smiles. He looks at her, his beautiful, intelligent and strong fiancé and says. “I love you.”

Iris looks at Eddie, her heart full to bursting and she says. “I love you too.” They kiss once more, and the rest of the night passes in a blissful haze.

Both are unaware of a figure stalking their movements though, lurking in the background waiting for an opportunity to strike.


	37. Christmas Time

It was all still new to them, this feeling of intimacy without borders. Barry and Caitlin had known each other for nearly two years now, but it was only really within the last two weeks, since they had both agreed to give this thing between them a go, a proper go, that they were coming to know one another properly, intimately. Joe’s annual Christmas party had been the first time they’d gone to something as a couple and it had been fun, Laurel and Cisco had been there as a couple, and they’d celebrated Iris and Eddie’s engagement, it was a fun and heady feeling, if only a little sour due to Jay’s sudden reappearance helping them to deal with Weather Wizard and the Trickster, something that was clearly bothering Barry. The T.V. was on, but neither of them were looking at it or listening to it, instead they were looking at one another, Barry playing with one of Caitlin’s curls, a comfortable silence between them.

Barry still marvels at the fact this is happening between them, that his dream has come true-he’s admitted to himself now, that he’s wanted to be with Caitlin for a lot longer than since the singularity, perhaps even since the time they went out for that karaoke night. Some things are new between them, and some things are not, but Barry knows he needs to talk and so he does. “Do you think Weather Wizard will remain behind bars this time?” It is a question that has been haunting him, ever since they captured the man and threw him behind bars, and then took him to the pipeline once more, something they should’ve done the first time. The thought of what nearly happened to all those innocent children, both angers and terrifies him.

Caitlin sensing her boyfriend’s-and oh how nice it is to be able to say that word- distress, takes his hand in hers and says. “Yes. Cisco has worked night and day on improving the defences of the Pipeline none of the metas we have in there could escape even if they wanted to, or if someone like our Wells tried to let them go. There’d be no chance of that.” She pauses then, and sensing the real reason behind his question she goes onto say. “He won’t be doing anything like what he did with the Trickster Barry.”

Barry knows that what Caitlin says is right, and most likely going to be true, but still, there is a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a feeling that makes him say. “But what if it doesn’t? We saw the lengths he was willing to go to, to get me dead, how many innocent people he was willing to sacrifice so that I would play by his rules. What if he escapes and does that again? What if someone else escapes and does the same thing? I don’t know if I could take that. That feeling of helplessness. If it was you he’d threatened, God, Cait.”

Seeing how quickly Barry’s chest is rising and falling, Caitlin moves towards him, pressing their joined hands to her face, and putting her free hand above his heart she whispers. “It’s okay Barry. I’m right here.” She waits for his breathing to even out a little before she says. “Nothing like that is going to happen Barry. Not anymore.” She knows he’s about to protest and so she goes on. “The Weather Wizard won’t be seeing sunlight again, all his contacts are gone, either in prison or dead, and the Trickster is facing lifetime imprisonment, in a place no one knows how to get to apart from those in the know. No one will dare do what they tried to do.”

Barry feels reassured slightly by Caitlin’s hand over his heart, with their joined hands pressed against her cheek, he’d be lost without her, he realises that now. Sheepishly he says. “You’re right, I’m sorry for this Cait. You didn’t come over here to listen to me speel nonsense about my fears that won’t come true.”

Caitlin sighs, but she knows Barry means well. “Barry, I’m your girlfriend, if you can’t tell me these things, who are you going to tell them to?” She knows that Barry being Barry he’d have told her sooner or later, but now he feels some desire to shield her from everything, but he should know better by now. Know that they work far better as a team. She takes a moment to think and then she broaches a subject, no less nerve wracking. “What do you make of Eddie and Iris’s engagement?” she knows Barry and Iris are close, and she knows Barry cares for her, but he had loved Iris for so long, and that’s not something you just get over.

This time, it is Barry who takes the initiative, reassuring his girlfriend the way he knows how to. He takes their joined hands, moving them to where her hand rests above his heart, and places them there. His words are soft. “Cait…I’m happy for them, truly I am.” He sees uncertainty on her face and continues. “I know that I loved her for a long time, but really, I realise now it was never going to be, it was never meant to be. And I’m happier for that, I love Iris, as a sister, and I always will. Eddie’s a great guy, and they’re happy together.” He pauses for a moment then smiles slyly. “Besides I have the best person in the world. A certain doctor who knows more about me than anyone else. I couldn’t let her get away now.”

Caitlin grins. “Oh and why is that?”

Barry leans in further shortening the gap between them, whispering. “Because then I’d never be able to live with myself for letting such a woman get away.”

“How charming.” Caitlin replies teasingly, she leans forward then, meeting Barry halfway, pressing her lips against his, they kiss, and God does it feel good. She hopes it never stops feeling good, that they get to do this for many more times to come. The kiss deepens, their hands come to frame against the sofa, and then they are lying down, and they lose themselves in blissfulness, Weather Wizard, Trickster and all else forgotten.


	38. I'm Blue

The streets buzz with the sound of nightlife, of people leaving bars and clubs, the perfect opportunity for something to go wrong. That was what most criminals thought, but one criminal was more interested in directing his anger and his rage toward a certain Scarlet Speedster and so he had waited, and then pounced when he’d seen the girl walking out of the bar. He’d hit her and dragged her away, knowing the speedster would soon follow. Sure enough, the speedster was here, looking at him with anger and fury. “Let her go.” The speedster says, and he merely laughs.

“I won’t let her go. Not unless you beat me flash.” He replies and then they begin their fight. He moves and the Flash moves and they meet in a barrage of fists and punches, he hits, and knocks the man back, the speedster hits him and he falls back, but they keep going. Neither one is willing to let the other get on top. He hits, and hits, and hits. The speedster takes the blows and then comes back for more, a glutton for punishment.

The Flash is quicker and more ruthless than the last time they fought, he smacks with more venom, clearly this other speedster, Zoom-what a pretentious name! - has gotten him to up his game. A good thing that, for it means that it is more fun for him. The Flash smacks him across the jaw with a right hook, and he laughs. “Is that all you can do Flash? Come now I thought you were better than that.” The Flash does as he expects and he starts pummelling him, using his speed for his advantage, if he wanted to, he could knock the speedster out in one fell swoop and have this whole thing end in one go, but this is too much fun and so he lets the speedster hit him, knocking him to his knees, thinking he’s doing something significant.

He laughs as the speedster knocks him to the ground, he gets to one knee, drawing on the flame, of his lifelong hatred. Through gritted teeth, he spits out. “You cannot win Flash. We will do this dance for eternity.”

The Flash looks at him confused and asks. “Why?”

He looks at the speedster and replies simply. “For there can only be one of us.” And he gets up then, launching himself at the speedster who represents everything he hates, he hits the man again and again, watching as the man falls to the ground, as he bleeds out. He listens as the man’s girlfriend starts screaming in the comms, and he laughs, oh this will be so much fun. He hits the man again and again, but just as he goes to hit him one last time, the speedster stops his punch.

The Flash hits him, and he falls back, breathing laboured breaths, maybe the fight had taken more out of him than he thought. The Flash comes back and smacks him again and again, breaking down his will, in a way that he hasn’t felt since he was a very young child, learning more about himself than he ever cared to know. He slumps down against the ground, but still the Flash keeps hitting him. He feels as if he might break, he might scream with frustration, the frustration born of years of hiding who he was, of knowing a secret, the truth and wondering why none had ever come to look for him. Pain courses through his body, he slowly staggers up and fights back, as he has always had to do. The Flash has had it easy, he had a mother and father, he has had nothing, nothing but himself and his grandmother, and she is dead now. He struggles back up, drawing on the blue flame, and he hits the Flash, his enemy, the one true enemy, and smacks him across the face, and chest.

The Speedster looks at him from the ground and asks. “Why? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?”

He snarls at the question. “It’s what you didn’t do that is why we are fighting.” And before the Flash can ask something more, he hits him in the face, before dragging him away, using the flame to draw on his speed. He sneaks the Flash to his base of operations, where the girl rests, and he beats the Flash again and again. Smacks him across the face, tears at his insides, and looks at him with thinly veiled disgust, deciding there and then, that the time has come to destroy this last veiled attempt at a life. He raises his hand, gets the knife, but then shots ring out and he curses himself. He should have known the damned detective would’ve come. The detective always had to come in between, when things were about to happen, he’d done it that night, when the man in yellow had come and killed the Flash’s mother, he’d come again when the boy had turned into a young man, and again and again. Always there, thwarting his plans, and this time it is no different. No matter, he will have his chance again, and so this time he uses the flame and disappears, leaving them to bundle the Flash out and away to Star Labs.

He watches from afar as they bundle the man into the lab, and then as he wakes up and slowly makes his way back home. He watches as Barry Allen becomes someone’s significant other, and he feels anger grow in him. Why should this fool have this? Why should he have something, that he never had? He watches, and observes, as he has always done, waiting for the moment to strike. He knows Zoom will come again, and that the man before him will do something stupid once more, in the name of bravery. “Nothing is forgiven.” He whispers, as he places a blue gem next to the sleeping form of Barry Allen, disappearing before anything else can happen.

Barry Allen wakes up the next day, having had the most horrible nightmare, to see a blue gem resting at his bedside, panic fills him.

 


	39. The Question

“What happened?” Joe West asks his foster son. When the call had come from Barry in the early hours of the morning, he’d been worried, and then frankly had had to fight hard not to panic when told of the blue gem left on Barry’s bedside table. Or rather Caitlin’s bedside table. He’d phoned Eddie and together they’d driven off to Caitlin’s house, and now they were getting the story from a rather shaken Barry.

“I had a dream,” Barry says, knowing it sounds mad, but the reassuring feel of Caitlin’s hand in his prompts him to continue. “I dreamt that I was fighting Cobalt Blue, because he’d kidnapped someone, a girl with red hair. We fought, and I got hurt pretty badly.” Here he stops, and presses a hand to his side, which aches something fierce. “And then I woke up, and saw the gem.”

Joe listens to this, knowing that had something like this happened before the particle accelerator and learning of Barry being the Flash, he’d not have believed it possible, but now? Now, he’s not so sure. And so tentatively, he asks. “Did you leave this room at any point during the night?”

“No.” Barry replies instantly. Then he looks to Caitlin for confirmation.

Caitlin looks at Barry and then at Detective West, stating. “Barry was at my side for the whole night Joe.”

Joe run a hand through his hair, then looks to Eddie and asks. “Have you managed to find anything here yet?”

Eddie who’s done a quick search through the room and the apartment shakes his head. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I’m not sure what happened here, but there doesn’t seem to be any signs of a break in.”

“So how could the gem have ended up here?” Barry asks, his frustration starting to filter through. Caitlin squeezes his hand and he sighs.

Joe looks around the room, and then at the two young people standing before him, both fighting to keep calm. “I’m not sure, but I know one thing, however he managed to get the gem here, he’ll now be watching.”

“Watching?” Caitlin asks. “What do you mean by that?”

Joe looks at Eddie, and thankfully his partner and future son in law takes the hint, and starts speaking. “We did some looking into the gems he leaves behind. Every gem is imprinted with a tiny little camera that allows him to track the gem’s movement, and see where it goes and what it is later used for.” He pauses a moment and then looks at Barry. “That’s how he knew where to place bodies before Bar. He knew where you’d be, and how to get to you. He knew how to avoid you as well. The cameras gave him access to you.”

Barry isn’t sure if he understands properly or not, but he asks. “So does that mean he’s watching us right now?”

Eddie looks at the gem and responds. “Most likely yes.” With that he takes the gem and drops it against the floor before stamping on it a few times, feeling some satisfaction when it breaks. He looks at Joe who nods for him to continue. “We’ve done a bit more digging into him as well. It seems as if he’s gotten a bit of a thing for you.”

“What? Why?” Barry asks, his heart quickening with worry.

Here Eddie hesitates, uncertain of whether or not he should phrase this the way he’d phrased it to Joe. He looks quickly at his partner and future father in law for help, and when Joe nods, he goes on. “It seems that he’s been looking into you, your life, your likes, your dislikes, everything. We found a folder near one of the crime scenes with a lot of notes on you. It seems as though he’s become obsessed with you over time.”

“Why though?” Caitlin asks, for she can tell Barry is panicking.

“We don’t know. Nothing we’ve read in the notes we’ve found has indicated any substantial reason for him to be doing this. To be following you Barry. He’s been doing since before you were the Flash, and no one but us and Cisco and Iris and Harrison know you’re the Flash. So I am not sure what is happening.” Eddie responds, though a small part of him has a suspicion, a suspicion he’s going to need to look into.

Caitlin looks at Barry, and sees the worry etched plain as day across his face, she squeezes his hand, then looks at Joe and asks. “So what do we do now?”

Joe takes a moment to consider the question, before responding. “We can’t put a protective detail on you. It would arouse suspicion, and it would also risk exposing Barry’s secret. We can’t tell Singh, otherwise he’d want you both protected day and night. I guess we’re going to have to go on as normal, and hope this mad man doesn’t try anything else.”

Barry nods, though he doesn’t like it, he can see the sense in it. “Alright. Well thanks Joe, Eddie. Sorry to interrupt your mornings.” He looks pointedly at Joe, trying to remind him without speaking it aloud, about his meal with Wally, thankfully Joe seems to get it, for he nods and soon enough he and Eddie are out of the apartment and heading off in their own directions. Once they are gone, Barry turns to Caitlin and presses her close to him, whispering into her hair. “There was one thing they forgot to mention you know.”

Caitlin nods against Barry’s chest, feeling her own fear reflected in his voice. “I’ve got red hair. I know Barry. But do you think he’d come for me?”

Barry looks down at his girlfriend. “I don’t know. If he’s as obsessed with me as Eddie says he is, I think he will. Not only because of your connection to me, but because you have red hair.” He hesitates a moment, the thought painful. “Just like my mother did.”


	40. Reverses

The man in yellow, the childhood nightmare had come back, and then he’d gone. Barry had sent him back, to spare Cisco, to save Cisco. Yet, the moment’s hesitation he’d had still haunted him. Caitlin could see it writ plainly on her boyfriend’s face, he was tormenting himself over a natural reaction, and she didn’t know what to do. Their hands were twined together, the T.V. was on, but neither of them were watching what was on the screen. She looks at Barry’s face, and sees the tension on his face, and she says. “You know you did the right thing right Barry? He had to go back to his own time.”

Barry looks at his girlfriend, nodding. “I know Cait. Still, it was just so strange, he died, and yet there he was, staring at me, laughing at me. I didn’t know what to do.”

Caitlin nods, she knows how much the appearance of Eobard Thawne haunted her boyfriend, she saw it in the sag of his shoulders, in the way his voice quavered, and his hands shook. That Cisco nearly died, is just another thing to add to this. “I know Barry. But you did the right thing. Keeping him here wouldn’t have done anyone any good. He’s dead in our timeline, you killed him. Killing him again wouldn’t have done anyone anything. He had to go back.” Here she hesitates, then deciding to go ahead with what she was going to say anyway, she says. “And not just because it kept Cisco alive and well.”

Barry quirks an eyebrow at that and asks. “What do you mean?”

Caitlin takes a deep breath, before continuing. “Well, seeing him here, before us again, it wasn’t easy for me either.” She pauses, knowing that this will be sensitive for both of them. “He took Ronnie away from me, created a thing that meant Ronnie died again.” Now that’s she’s said it, the words hang in the air, and she realises just how bitter she’d been about that, but she’d never admitted it before, she’s so grateful for finding Barry, for what they have between them, but Ronnie never got that.

Barry feels an odd rush of emotions at hearing his girlfriend’s admission, he knows it is stupid to be jealous of a dead man, he’d liked Ronnie, but hearing about him from Cait, has never been an easy thing. Instead of talking straight away, he pulls her closer to him, and kisses the top of her head. “Then I am glad I did it. Sent him back I mean. Anyone who causes you pain, deserves to be sent to the darkest of hells.”

Caitlin laughs at that, knowing that they both know, that the man whose embrace she’s currently in causes her the most pain, every time he runs out to save the day. She looks up into his eyes, and she feels such a surge of love for him, that it threatens to overwhelm her, but she remembers her fears, the revelations that had come from Harrison and she asks. “Why did you volunteer to go to Earth Two Barry?”

Barry sighs, he’d spoken to Joe about this, and to Eddie and to Iris, but he’d avoided speaking to Caitlin about it, not wanting to say what was really nagging him. So this time he says. “Because Harrison needs to get his daughter back, and I’m the only one who can help him.”

Caitlin moves against her boyfriend, with her head resting against his chest, she asks. “But why do you feel the need to go? He took your speed from you, to give to Zoom. The man who…who…” she finds herself struggling to finish that sentence, the image of Barry’s lifeless body floats before her.

Barry tightens his hold on Caitlin and whispers. “I’m here Cait, I’m right here.” When  he feels her nod against his chest, he speaks again. “I know he did that, and I’m angry, but he needs our help. That monster has his daughter, and Jay’s not going to be able to help him, not without his speed, not without his powers. And anyway I don’t think Jay would help Harrison if he could. Therefore, it is down to me to help him. I’ve got these powers, I’m faster than I was the last time I fought Zoom. I know I can do it. I have to try.”

Caitlin sighs, she knows there’s something in Barry’s words about Jay, she hasn’t told him about the research she’s been doing into Jay, about the depleting of his cells, about his lack of a doppelganger, she doesn’t think that her boyfriend would appreciate that. Something changed between Barry and Jay, after the fight with Zoom, she’s seen the tension between the two of them, and so she keeps quiet on that point and instead says. “Alright, but promise me you won’t do anything stupid whilst you’re there. I won’t be able to patch you up, if you get hurt.” The thought of her boyfriend confronting Zoom, in the monster’s own backyard, terrifies her more than she can say, but she doesn’t say that, instead she allows herself to be pulled closer to Barry, so that she’s sitting on top of his lap, she allows him to tilt her chin up, so that she’s looking into his eyes.

Barry looks at his girlfriend, knowing full well that this is probably a promise he cannot keep, but if it is a promise that will allow Caitlin to sleep easier at night when he’s not there, if it is something that will allow her to get through her day, he’ll say it a thousand times over. “I promise you Cait. I will be safe when I’m there, I won’t do anything too dangerous or risky. And if I think about it, Cisco has full permission to wack me over the head.” He grins at her laugh, and then he whispers. “Now how about that kiss you promised me before?” he leans in and locks their lips together, and for a moment they forget their concerns.


	41. Brothers

Earth 2, a strange place, but also somewhat similar. It looked like one of those old sci-fi movies he’d watch as a kid, with cars in the air, but on the ground, a simplistic more moralistic view. It was clear the place was lacking a Flash, Jay was missed, and Zoom’s reign of terror was far spread. Barry Allen had met Iris West-Allen, a police chief, and apparently his sister in law, for he had a brother on this earth, a brother! A man who looked exactly like Eddie Thawne, but was named Michael. Their parents were alive and healthy-he’d nearly cried upon hearing his Mother’s voice- but there was one thing it seemed that was not right in this world. Caitlin Snow, was not the kind hearted doctor on that she was on his earth, no, she was a cold, and uncaring person, a villain, by the name of Killer Frost-memories of the vision he’d had last year played before his eyes- and she was with Ronnie, a blow that had not stopped him from fighting them and protecting the people of Jitters, even if Joe was now dead. It was unnerving, but, his use of speed, had revealed himself to both his ‘brother’ and to Iris, and now they were questioning him.

“So you’re from another Earth?” Iris West-Allen asks, still trying to understand what she’s hearing.

Barry nods. “Yeah… surely you’ve noticed how a lot of the villains from here have disappeared, and how Harrison Wells has been missing for a while as well?”

“We’d just thought he’d gone underground. Zoom seems determined to hunt him.” His ‘brother,’ Michael says.

Barry shakes his head. “He came to my Earth to get my help. On my Earth, I’m the Flash. I’ve been having to fight Zoom and his cronies for almost a year now. And I’ve had no such luck.”

“Why did Harrison Wells go to another Earth, to get the Flash’s help, when there was a Flash here?” Iris asks.

At this, Barry runs a hand through his hair, unsure of whether or not he should tell them about Jessie. They are his family, but they aren’t really, they’re Earth 2 Barry’s family, and Gods this is so confusing. Eventually, he just decides to tell them the truth. “Zoom kidnapped Harrison’s daughter, Jessie, and is keeping her a prisoner somewhere. Harrison came to my Earth, to try and get my help. And so, here I am.”

At this Michael Allen sighs. “You’re just like our Barry.” At Barry’s questioning look, Michael elaborates. “He’d do anything for anyone, no questions asked. It’s gotten him into a lot of trouble. Especially with that Snow girl.”

Barry sees a look pass between his ‘brother’ and his brother’s wife at that, and he finds himself asking. “What? What happened between your Barry and Killer Frost?” He finds it easier to refer to this Earth’s Caitlin Snow as Killer Frost, than by her name, that woman is not Caitlin.

He sees Michael and Iris hesitate, as they both look at one another, and then Michael speaks. “You know at Jitters, when she saw you, she hesitated for a brief moment, and it took Deathstorm’s prompting for her to start attacking you?” Barry nods and Michael continues. “Well, before the particle accelerator, our Barry went out with Caitlin Snow. She was a doctor, a smart girl, and she had hopes and dreams, and the two of them were going steady, Barry was going to propose to her the night the particle accelerator exploded. When the wreckage was cleared, we thought she was dead, but she appeared later, with Deathstorm who was an ex of hers, she’d ditched long ago. They were criminals, and our Barry, he tried to reason with them, but they put him in the hospital.”

The news hits him hard, his doppelganger had been going out with Caitlin as well? All of this hits him like a tonne of bricks, and he feels as if he might fall back, instead he remains upright and asks. “Did they love one another?”

“Yes.” Iris West-Allen says quickly. “Very much so.”

Barry nods, not sure what he’s going to do with that information, but only knowing that the feeling in his chest, is one of heartache and sadness, for a girl and a boy, he does not know, but who had something special ripped from them. Anger at Harrison Wells flares in his chest, but then it dies, when he remembers why he is here. He turns toward the door saying as he does so. “I’ve got to go.”

“Where are you going?” Michael asks.

“I need to find Harrison; we’ve got to end this now.” Barry responds determinedly.

“You leave now; you’ll be signing your own death warrant Barry. Zoom cannot be stopped, we’ve tried everything, Jay Garrick, the Flash tried everything, and he couldn’t succeed.” Michael says.

“I know,” Barry replies, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice at the mention of Jay Garrick. “But I’ve got to try. And if what you’ve said is true about your Barry and Killer Frost, maybe I can use that. I have to try.”

He senses that some communication is happening behind his back, for when he turns round, he sees a resigned look on the face of Michael. “Alright, but we’re coming with you. Better to have back up, then nothing at all.”

Barry nods. “Alright then. Well we’d best get moving.” With that they leave the Allen household and drive back to Star Labs, where they find a waiting Cisco and Harrison Wells. At the presence of his doppelganger’s brother and wife, Barry simply says. “They’re family, they deserve to come here as well. They deserve a chance to get back at Zoom as well.”

Harrison says nothing and merely walks on, but Cisco, stops him for a moment and says. “Do you think you’ll be alright? You know, cause of Caitlin?”

Barry looks at his friend and says simply. “That’s not Caitlin.”


	42. Heartbreak

They’d found Killer Frost and Deathstorm in a warehouse, on the east side of town, and now as Barry looks at this earth’s version of his girlfriend, with the knowledge he now has, he feels as if he’s being torn in two. Ronnie Raymond, such a good guy on Earth 1, seems like an absolute arse here. Barry looks at them both, but mainly he keeps his attention focused on Killer Frost, looking at her, to see if there are any signs of the Caitlin Snow he knows in there. Harrison Wells and Cisco Ramon, look at Barry, and see the torture playing out over his face, and they feel for him. Iris West and Michael Allen feel only loathing for these two meta humans before them, who have caused them so much pain.

Eventually, it is Killer Frost who breaks the silence, her voice sarcastic, but with something underlying her words. “Whatever you’re looking for, you won’t find it here breacher.” The words are cold and calculating, so unlike Caitlin.

“We need your help Caitlin.” Barry replies, ignoring her statement. “We need to find Zoom.”

“And why should we help you?” Ronnie, Deathstorm, asks. “You’re a breacher, and by rights we should be killing you and your friends right now, not talking to you.”

Barry hesitates, knowing that they are speaking the truth, but knowing also, that he needs to try. “You can help us, and we can help you.” The moment he finishes talking, he knows he’s got their interest.

“How?” Killer Frost asks.

“You’re being held prisoner by Zoom, right? He’s making you do all of this stuff to keep you under his thumb. But I bet, you don’t want to be working for someone else. That you want to be your own bosses.” He hesitates, unsure of whether to push forward, but then he sees Cisco nod and he goes on. “I know the Caitlin and Ronnie from my Earth wouldn’t accept working for someone as stupid as Zoom.”

They all stand looking at one another for a long moment, before Ronnie-Deathstorm- bursts out laughing. “You’ve got guts breacher, I’ll give you that, far more than that pipsqueak Allen does.”

At this, he sees something flash in Frost’s eyes, and he feels Michael move, but he holds up his hand and he stops Michael from doing anything stupid. He looks at Deathstorm and says. “And I’m sure that’s something that is greatly soothing to you. That it’s me, not him here right?”

“What do you mean? Deathstorm asks, his voice taking on a dangerous edge, a sign, if ever any was needed, that perhaps Barry should tread lightly here.

Barry, feeling confident now, he has Deathstorm’s attention says. “Well Allen’s got brains doesn’t he, and you, you’ve got strength on your side. And me, I’m just some stupid breacher, you’re more willing to listen to me than you would be to him. I’ve not got some ulterior motive have I? I just want to find Zoom, and then I’ll be gone.” He doesn’t know what’s fuelling the words, but something is and so far they seem to be having a positive effect.

Before Deathstorm can respond however, a clapping sound echoes around the warehouse, and a sarcastic voice they all recognise filters through. “Ah bravo breacher, you nearly had him there, so nearly had him. But alas, you have failed.” The voice belongs to a man wearing a leather jacket, with glasses on, and slicked back hair.

Cisco is the one who asks the question they are all thinking. “Who are you?”

The man stops before them, smiles, removes his glasses and replies. “Why, I am you, Cisco. Reverb is my name.”

“And you work for Zoom?” Cisco asks sounding disgusted.

“I work for a man who has given me power, and these two,” he says gesturing to Frost and Storm. “Work for me.” With that he turns toward Deathstorm and says. “What are you waiting for, kill the breachers.”

At this Deathstorm smiles and says. “Gladly.” He fires off a ball of fire before Barry can move, but luckily, Cisco moves out of the way. However, another ball of fire is unleashed, and this time it is aimed right for Barry who gets struck and knocked down. He gets back up, but the ball of fire comes back and hits him again, then he feels himself being lifted up into the air and he sees Reverb doing that, twisting and turning his hands, causing Barry’s breathing to contract.

Vaguely, he hears the sounds of bullets being fired, and of them being deflected, but his breathing is coming out laboured, he can’t see properly, and then he hears her, he hears Caitlin Snow for the first time. “Stop it, what are you doing?! You know what Zoom said, you know what he said! We need to keep him alive. Ronnie stop it! Stop it!” the words turn into a scream, and briefly Barry wonders why his girlfriend is screaming, but then before he can wonder anymore, he hits the ground with a resounding thump, he sees a body before him, and then he hears a voice that has haunted his nightmares for months now.

“Yesssss. I did say to wound the breacher, not kill him.” Zoom says, his voice menacing.

Barry tries to lift his head up but he can’t, something his holding him down, his world is turning black, pain is filtering through his every muscle. He hears a scream, and then another, he hears Cisco curse, then nothing.

Cisco Ramon watches in horror as Zoom kills Deathstorm as well as his own doppelganger Reverb, before mocking them all, picking Barry up and disappearing. With Zoom gone, he turns to Harrison and asks. “What now?”

Harrison says nothing for the briefest of moments, before gesturing to Killer Frost who stands there immobile, his respond is no louder than a whisper. “We use her, and we find Allen.”


	43. Escape

Barry fazes through the walls of his prison, and high fives Cisco, relieved to be out of the four walls, he nods to Harrison, happy the man has his daughter back, and he looks to where the Man in the Mask rests, looking at them all forlornly. A deep feeling sits in his gut, and he looks at Killer Frost and says. “Thank you.” He does not know what changed her mind, but he is thankful she agreed to come with Wells and Cisco, and his brother and Iris.

“Think nothing of it.” The woman replies, her voice cold and distant, something that gets Barry curious, but before he can ask her more, Cisco talks.

“We need to get going Barry, we don’t know how long it will be before Zoom comes back.” Cisco states, looking at his friend, seeing something flicker in his friend’s eyes as he looks at Killer Frost, he hopes to God that Barry remembers that Frost is not their Caitlin.

Barry looks at his friend, and then at the man in the mask and says. “I know, but we can’t leave him here.”

“Who is he?” Harrison asks, curious as to who this man could be and what he means to Zoom, his own suspicions about Zoom notwithstanding, anyone who could tell them more about that black demon, could be of use.

“I don’t know, but I can’t leave him here.” Barry responds, sensing something coming. “We better move quickly if we want to get him out.” He moves toward the bars and tries moving and shifting things, but nothing happens, in his frustration he turns to Cisco, asking his friend. “Do you think you could try something?”

Cisco shakes his head. “My powers aren’t working here man.”

Barry sighs in frustration, he can feel something building, what it is, he’s not sure, but he knows it can’t be good. He turns to Killer Frost then and asks her. “Do you think you could help?”

Something flits across her face, he knows it must have something to do with him looking, or rather being her ex-boyfriend’s doppelganger, it’s what he’s counting on, but then her face hardens. “No, that wasn’t in the deal. Sorry breacher, but he’s got to stay here.”

Barry wants to argue with her, but before he can, he hears Cisco gasp and then say. “Barry we’ve got to go; we’ve got to go now. He’s coming.”

“What? How do you know that?” Barry asks.

“Because Flash, I’m right here.” The voice of his nightmares replies, Barry looks, blinks twice, and then when he is sure that he is not imagining things he feels his fear shoot right through him. Zoom looks at him then at Killer Frost, his voice filled with approval. “You did well Frost.”

Barry turns to her and exclaims. “You tricked us?!”

Killer Frost merely shrugs and says. “I told you breacher, I’m not a good guy.”

Barry struggles with a range of emotions, anger, sadness, despair, but then he sees Zoom and he says. “Alright Zoom, you want me, here I am. Let the others go.”

Zoom laughs. “Oh I’ll let them go alright, but first, we race.” And with that he disappears in a blur of blue light. Barry hesitates a moment, not wanting to leave the others to the whims of Killer Frost, but he knows he needs to catch Zoom and so he nods to Harrison, and then flashes off.

Off they run, chasing one another, blurs of blue and red, as they move Barry wonders where they’re going, before he eventually realises, Star Labs, and the breach, he moves quickly, hits Zoom in the face and growls. “You’re not going back there.”

Zoom laughs. “You think you can stop me Flash? You do not know me.” Zoom hits him back and Barry feels as if he’s been hit by a bus. Still he bounces back up and hits Zoom again, they trade punches backwards and forwards, breaking one another again and again, both looking for purchase whilst the other is determined not to break first.  He feels something snap inside him, and he screams, Zoom laughs with maniacal delight at that, soon enough he is falling, falling through the air, and his lightning crackles.

Zoom stands over him, his tone mocking. “You are not the fastest man alive Flash, you never have been and you never will be. I will take great pleasure in killing all the people you love. But first, you must be broken.” Zoom starts vibrating his hand, moving it up and down, far too quickly for Barry to see, he tries to move but he can’t, his legs have given up on him, he closes his eyes, wondering what fresh hell Zoom will make for him now. Just as he thinks the end is approaching, Zoom screams with pain, Barry opens his eyes, and sees Killer Frost standing there, ice coming out of her hands, Harrison and Cisco, and the others there as well.

“Get out of here now.” Killer Frost yells, over the sounds of Zoom’s screams.

“What about you?” Cisco asks, as he helps Barry stand up, Michael and Iris are somewhere, where he knows not.

“I’ll handle him.” She looks at Barry for a moment her expression sad. “I’ll remember you breacher.” She nods and Barry nods back to it causes him to wince in pain.

He looks at his brother and sister in law and tells them. “Run make for Atlantis, wherever you can. Don’t stay here.” They nod and then he and Cisco are through, Barry managing to sprint his friend through, then he comes back for Wells and Jessie, and he gets them through, he staggers after dropping them through, Caitlin waiting for him, he falls into her arms. “Close the breach.” He grunts, he is aware of Garrick throwing something-at least he’s good at that- into the breach, smiling as they savour their success, but then an arm appears, and there are screams. Barry opens his eyes momentarily, to see Jay Garrick being pulled through the breach. Even now, Zoom wins.


	44. Breakdown

They watch Jay Garrick being murdered by Zoom, watch him being dragged through the closing breach, they watch in horror. Joe West wonders what will happen now, Harrison Wells is only relieved that he has his daughter back, Iris and Eddie are horrified by what they have seen. Cisco is stunned and Caitlin, Caitlin’s attention is on Barry, her boyfriend rests in her arms staring at the breach with blank eyes. The breach closes, and there is a deafening silence afterwards, a silence that is broken when Barry speaks.  “We have to open the breach again.” He knows he sounds weird, he feels weird, he doesn’t know why he has said the words he has just said, Jay Garrick was nothing to him, and yet he doesn’t want to leave someone to Zoom.

“We can’t Barr. Jay threw away the device; he threw it into the breach. Earth 2 is closed to us.” Joe replies, worrying over the tone of Barry’s voice.

Barry shifts slightly in his girlfriend’s arms, so that he can face his foster-father. His voice is adamant. “We have to try. We can’t leave Jay to Zoom, those two have been fighting for a long time. If anything, Zoom’s going to do worse things to Jay than he ever did to me.”

Joe looks at his son, and then at Harrison, then tentatively says. “Barr, Jay’s dead. Zoom just killed him.”

Barry stares at his foster-father not comprehending the words he says, though he is quite sure he saw what happened as well. “We don’t know that for certain, he could still be alive, we’ve got to try.”

Joe looks hesitantly at his son and then at Harrison, who speaks firmly. “Zoom killed Garrick Allen, we all saw it, and there’s not a chance we can save him now.”

Barry stares at Harrison Wells, remembering what he’d learned from his brother and Iris on Earth 2, what he’d learned about himself and Killer Frost, he tightens his grip on Caitlin then, holding her close, determined not to let her get away. He looks at the man and growls. “SO is that it then? Are we simply going to accept that Zoom is going to rule over Earth 2, like some sort of monster? And we’re not going to try and find out what happened to Jay?”

“Garrick is dead, Allen. Accept it and move on.” Harrison Wells responds sharply.

Barry stares at Wells, feeling a surge of anger move through him, an anger he cannot quite explain, he did not really like Garrick, but the man was part of his team, and God, it wasn’t supposed to be this hard! He turns back to Caitlin, then he hears Cisco ask. “What do we do now?”

“We move on with our lives.” Harrison Wells replies.

Barry whirls around then. “That’s easy enough for you to say. You’ve got your daughter back. But what about the people of your Earth? They’re going to have to deal with Zoom’s reign of terror now, and you don’t even want to help them?”

“I can’t help them Allen!” Harrison Wells replies. “I’m not Jay, I’m not you. Neither of you could stop him, what use could I possibly be?”

Suddenly that makes him snap, Barry breaks out of Caitlin’s embrace, and flashes over to Wells, he holds the man by the scruff of his shirt, his anger flowing through him. “Then you are a coward.” He throws the man down against a wall, and flashes out of the room, breathing heavily when he stops. He does not know how long he stands wherever he is, but he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns and he finds himself looking at Caitlin. She holds out her arms to him, and like a child he moves into her embrace, burying his face into her curls, he whispers. “It’s not fair Cait. We came so close, so close to succeeding, and then Zoom had to do that.”

“I know Barry, I know.” Caitlin whispers soothingly into her boyfriend’s chest, that his eyes had flashed momentarily red when he’d gone against Harrison, she does not say, instead she looks up into his eyes and asks. “What is this really about Barry? I know you didn’t quite like Jay, so why is this hitting you so hard?” Jay was dying anyway, but she wants to know, needs to know what is bothering her boyfriend so.

Barry takes a deep breath, he knows that what he is going to say will be painful for his girlfriend, how could it not? And so he takes another breath, then speaks. “It’s like Ronnie all over again. Ronnie was a part of our team, he did something for us all that day, and then he died. Some damned speedster cost him his life, and you, your chance at a happy ending. Jay died because he was helping us, he was helping me. I don’t know what to think or feel anymore. I just feel empty now. And now Earth 2 has been left to Zoom, I can’t let that stand Cait, I just can’t.”

Caitlin takes a shuddering breath, Ronnie is a wound that might never heal, but she loves Barry deeply, even if she hasn’t told him yet, she loves him and she doesn’t want him in harm’s way. “But we can’t get to Earth 2, Barry, you heard Joe, the breaches are all closed.”

Barry sighs. “I know. And that’s what’s killing me, I can’t do anything at all, for the people on that Earth. Zoom controls their fates now.” He thinks of his brother and Iris on Earth 2, and closes his eyes.

Caitlin takes her boyfriend’s hand and says. “Whatever happens now, we’re in it together Barry. Don’t forget that. Jay might be gone, but the rest of us aren’t. we are here, and we are always going to be here.”

Barry pulls Caitlin to him then, thinking of Killer Frost, and the hurt and anger within her eyes and he whispers. “I know Cait.” He hesitates then whispers. “I love you.”


	45. Boomerang

“Tell me about Earth Two.” Caitlin says, as they sit on the sofa in Joe’s house, the detective having gone over to Eddie and Iris’s place to help plan their wedding. She speaks to fill the silence that had fallen, and to reassure herself that her non response to Barry’s whispered confession had not soured the air between them. She does not know why she didn’t respond, it’s not like she doesn’t feel the same way about him, she does, lord knows she does. It’s just when he whispered it into her hair, it came as a surprise, and she choked up. He hasn’t mentioned it, and so she’s taken her lead from him, but it’s burning inside her now.

Barry hears his girlfriend’s request, and hesitates. He’d sworn a vow with Cisco and Harrison that they’d not speak about Earth 2 to anyone, but something about the whole experience is nagging away at him. And he needs to talk to Caitlin, he needs to. So he takes a breath, then speaks. “It’s an interesting place. Very similar and yet very different to our Earth.” Sensing the curiosity in his girlfriend’s gaze he elaborates. “They’ve got a lot of the technology and customs we do, that much you know already,” he doesn’t say Jay’s name, doesn’t want to think about the man they’ve lost, he ploughs on ahead. “But a lot of their dress sense seems really old fashioned. I met Iris’s doppelganger when I was there, and she was dressed like some woman from a nineteen fifties commercial. She was also a police detective.”

“Oh?” Caitlin asks, she knows that Iris has been wanting to do something like that for some time, but Joe’s insistence that she find something else, meant she ended up working as a journalist, not that she seems to regret it now. She snuggles closer to her boyfriend and asks. “And what about you? Were you still a forensic scientist?”

Barry smiles. “I was. A particularly nerdy one if what I’ve heard about him was any indication.” He never met his double, but the way Iris and Michael would speak about him, it made him seem as though he was quite the nerd, as if he never grew out of that stage of his life.

“I can see it.” Caitlin replies smiling as well. “You are quite adorable when you turn full nerd.” There’s something lurking behind her boyfriend’s words, something deeper and perhaps darker as well. She’s not sure what it is, but she knows she can’t force it. And so instead she asks. “What about Iris, was she with Eddie?” she knows that she could ask if she and Barry were a thing, but decides not to press that old wound.

Barry shakes his head, thinking of his brother, who looks exactly like Eddie and says. “No, I…I… had a twin brother. Who looked a lot like Eddie, he was called Michael. He’s a police officer as well, a detective, they’re married.”

Now that does surprise Caitlin. “Oh! Wow. That’s really something. You’ve got a twin brother on earth two? What was he like?” She wonders if that’s the thing that’s bothering Barry, but then she decides against that line of thought, Barry’s not the sort of person to be bothered by that, unless…

“He’s nice. Kind of a lot like Eddie…” Barry responds, thinking of a phone call he’d made when he was on Earth Two. “My mother is alive on Earth Two as well. I spoke to her.”

Caitlin presses her hand to Barry’s heart and whispers.” Oh Barry.” She can only imagine how painful that must’ve been for her boyfriend, she knows how much he misses his mother, to this day. She can only think of what it would’ve been like for her, if she’d spoken to her father again.

Barry doesn’t want to dwell on that, his mother is dead, long dead, and buried, he needs to move on. Instead he focuses on something else. “I met your doppelganger as well.”

Caitlin looks up at her boyfriend, and sees something flickering in his eyes as he looks back at her. Cautiously, she asks. “What was she like?”

Barry hesitates, unsure whether or not he should say what Killer Frost was really like, he knows now why Harrison said not to tell anyone of what they saw on Earth Two, he doesn’t want to tell Caitlin about Killer Frost, he knows Frost was nothing like his girlfriend, even if she looked the same. Still, he’s brought her up now, he might as well say it. “She was cold. Very cold, and angry.” He takes a deep breath, then continues. “I met her at Jitters on Earth Two, she turned into a meta when the particle accelerator went off on Earth Two, and she used her powers to rob people and she killed Joe.”

Caitlin hears the words, and feels her heart seize. “Oh Barry!” She knows now why he’s been so withdrawn as of late. She knows how much he loves Joe, and she knows that even if he didn’t quite know Earth Two’s Joe, he would’ve felt the blow all the same.

Barry takes Caitlin’s hand and squeezes, to reassure himself that she’s there, she’s not gone. “She worked with someone as well.” He says, not sure if he can stop himself from continuing, but not wanting to go on, not wanting to bring something up that might change them. “She worked with Ronnie’s double as well. He was called Deathstorm, and she was called Killer Frost. And they were bad guys, but there was some good in there, somewhere. She helped us escape, and she didn’t kill me when she had the chance. I think that was because she and my double had gone out once, before the particle accelerator.” He knows he’s babbling, or rather he was babbling, but still, it feels so good to have that off his chest.

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend stunned, this information is intriguing and terrifying. She’s run test on herself after the accelerator, after Ronnie came back to see if she had any trace of the meta human gene, but she doesn’t. She can see now why Barry was so worried, this is quite startling, but, she knows she needs to reassure him, but she wishes he’d told her this before. “Barry,” she starts softly. “I’ve run tests on myself countless times over the past two years. I don’t have the meta human gene. And even if I did, I’m nothing like Killer Frost. I might have been cold once, but since you came along, my life’s gotten a whole lot brighter.” She says that last bit with a smile, and she squeezes his hand, and kisses his lips briefly. When they pull apart, he’s looking at her as if he’s seeing her for the first time, his voice certainly sounds odd.

“I know Cait.” Barry says, and truly he does. “But… I don’t know, everything’s just been so strange recently.”

Barry doesn’t need to say more, she understands, truly she does. It’s why she leans in again and kisses him, a longer more passionate kiss, that has her wanting more, but she breaks away again, presses her forehead against his and whispers. “You are a real loveable dummy sometimes Barry. But that’s why I love you.” She can tell by the sharp inhale that he hadn’t been expecting that, and she smiles.


	46. Fastest Father

“How long can you stay?” Barry asks his father, hating how much his voice sounds like that of a child’s. He’s no longer a child, to seek for his father’s approval, to deal with the guilt of being on the outside whilst his father rotted in a cell. He’s a man grown, his father is free, and well, this shouldn’t be so hard.

Henry looks at his son and simply says. “As long as you want me to Slugger.” He can tell that there is something troubling his son, but he’s learned from experience that in order to get his son to talk, they need to deal with other things first. That is why he asks. “So what was this I hear about you going to another Earth?”

Barry smiles sheepishly, his Dad knows that the current version of Harrison Wells they have is from another Earth, he met him when Grodd took Caitlin, but this other Earth thing would be an entirely different ballgame, he still has a hard time processing it himself. “Yeah, you remember Doctor Wells from Earth Two?” his father nods. “Yeah, we went to his Earth. To help him look for his daughter.”

Henry hears the words, and it is all he can do, to not laugh, it is so like his son to go off risking himself for other people, regardless of who they are, if it means that someone somewhere can benefit for good. “And did you get her then?”

Barry nods, grateful his Dad doesn’t chide him for running off into a potentially dangerous situation. “Yes. We got her.” He hesitates, as painful memories come back. “But just as we were about to get off with it and close the last of the breaches, Zoom killed Jay.” He trails off then, unsure of how to continue.

Henry listens to his son, and sighs. “I see. And that’s been nagging at you has it slugger?” he knows his son, knows that something is most definitely bothering his son, what it is, he can’t quite figure out yet.

“Slightly, but, that’s not all. When we were there, I met Cait’s doppelganger, and her boyfriend. And I also learned that we’d been going out before the particle accelerator, or at least my doppelganger and Cait’s had been. And then something changed.” Barry says quickly, trying very hard to get through this as quickly as he can, and not sure he’s entirely succeeding. “I don’t know; it’s just been bothering me. Cait’s doppelganger killed Joe as well, but she didn’t hurt me. And Iris’s doppelganger is married to my twin brother.”

Henry listens to his son talk, allowing him to get it all out before he talks, and then he hears that. “What? Say that last bit again.” The words come out quickly, garbled, he’s not sure he wants to hear what his son was saying.

Barry is not completely surprised by his father’s reaction, so he repeats what he’d said. “Iris’s doppelganger is married to my doppelganger’s twin brother. He’s called Michael, he works as a police detective alongside Joe’s doppelganger, and he looks a lot like Eddie. He has blond hair, and is quite muscular.”

Henry hears the words his son says and begins feeling sick. A rush of memories come through, a hospital bed, his wife, Nora, crying out in pain. The sounds of a baby crying, and then another sound, that of a dead child, and heartache. He looks at his son and can tell some of his pain must be showing on his face. “What did you say the boy was called?”

“Michael.” Barry replies cautiously, slightly unnerved by the intensity with which his Dad had asked that question. “What’s wrong Dad?” he feels he might get an answer to the questions that have been plaguing him for some time, but he’s not sure he wants them.

Henry closes his eyes, trying desperately to blot out the memories, of the screams, but to no avail. Sighing, he opens his eyes, fixes his gaze on his son and says. “You had a twin as well. A boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was born dead though. There was nothing the doctors could do about it.”

Barry feels as if he’s been hit by a tonne of bricks at his Dad’s words. He had thought, suspected perhaps that there might be something, but never had he thought to actually hear this. “Why…why did you and Mom never tell me about this?” he asks, not sure if he has the right to ask, not sure if he wants to ask, but having asked anyway.

Henry takes a deep breath, remembering the joy at holding Barry, only to have a long sadness at learning of the death of another son. “Because it was too painful for us. Because we didn’t want to mar you with that. We wanted you to be happy, and to be loved as you were meant to be.”

Barry feels his heart break a little for his Dad and for his Mom, for the sibling he never knew, for the child they never got to raise. He remembers home, before the man in yellow came. He remembers being loved, and loving to his heart’s content. He wonders what it would’ve been like to share that with a sibling, to grow up with someone who was his twin. He doesn’t know, he can’t know. He asks instead. “What were you going to call him?”

“Michael.” Henry says in response. The name stirring some old wounds within his chest. “We were going to call him Michael, for Nora’s father.”

Barry moves to his Dad and puts an arm around his shoulder, it feels odd to do that, but also comforting at the same time. “I’m sorry Dad.” He is not sure if the words will mean anything, but he knows they need to be said, they’ve lost far too much, for stuff like this not to matter.

Henry accepts his son’s arm around his shoulder, feeling slightly out of place, but all the same comforted. “Thanks son.” He pauses, then continues. “I’m proud of you Barry. Proud of the man you are, and of the man you are becoming, and I know your mother would be too.”


	47. Best Men

Another Friday night, another bar, this time though it’s just Barry and Eddie, meeting like this not for the first time, but certainly it is a rarity. Both men are slightly nervous, they’re friends, close even, mainly because of Iris, but recent events have made them nervous, and rightly so. The threat of Zoom has not quite gone away, and King Shark was just another stark reminder of how dangerous the world they live in is. Still, the beer tastes nice, the music is good, and things appear relaxed for now.

Eddie is the one who speaks first. “I’m still surprised that King Shark found you, you know. Or that ARGUS let him escape like that. You’d have thought that by now they knew how dangerous these people can be.” The memory of that thing ripping off the roof still terrifies him and Iris.

Barry nods. “I think he caught my smell, I don’t quite know. But he was a brute. I’m just grateful he didn’t do any more damage to anyone.” The roof of Joe’s house was slowly being repaired, and Barry had seriously started considering moving out, either to Caitlin’s permanently, or finding a place to move into with her. Then he remembers Wally’s reaction and he finds himself asking. “Do you think Wally likes me?” he hates how childish it sounds, but it is a genuine question.

Eddie feels that he should be surprised by Barry’s question, but he’s not. He knows Barry now, knows that there is some part of him that is still insecure, and so he does his best to reassure him. “I don’t think he does Bear. I don’t think anyone could ever hate you.” He grins then, and feels something akin to relief when Barry smiles back. “I think it’s just that he doesn’t quite know you as well. And Iris and Joe do go on about you a lot. It could be something of a jealous thing for him.”

Barry feels his smile fade then. “I don’t want to make him feel jealous. I just, I don’t know. It’s weird, for so long it was just the three of us, then Wally came into our lives, all of our lives. He’s a great kid, but I don’t know, it just feels weird.”

Eddie nods. “Iris says the same thing. I think that whole situation could have been manged a lot better than it was. But there’s nothing that can be done about that now. You’ve just got to make the best out of the situation and make sure that nothing goes wrong.”

Barry laughs at that. “Shouldn’t be too hard ha-ha.” It feels good to be able to sit down like this and talk and drink with Eddie. There was a point in time when that seemed as if it would be nothing more than just a distant dream.

Eddie grins, takes a swig of his beer, then putting his beer down, he asks. “So what else is new with you Bear? You’ve seemed distracted as of late.” He knows that Captain Singh has been getting slightly antsy regarding Barry’s work as of late, but Barry’s always delivered, but today, well that was something completely different.

Barry sighs, taking a sip of his own beer. “I don’t know; I’ve just been balancing a lot on my plate recently. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” He pauses a moment, before asking. “So how has the wedding preparation been going?”

Eddie knows that Barry’s just avoided that question, but if he’s being honest with himself, he can’t really blame the kid, and so instead he smiles and says. “It’s going well, we’ve managed to get down all the guests we need to invite, and we’ve sorted out arrangements with the church as well. We’ve also decided to move the wedding forward by about two weeks. So it’ll be happening in two weeks instead of four.”

That does surprise Barry, and he finds himself asking. “Oh? What’s caused the moving of the wedding?”

Eddie takes a sip of beer, then says. “Well, Iris and I had a talk about this, and we agreed that there’s a lot going on right now, what with Zoom and all these meta humans on the loose, and so we thought that it would be better if there was one less thing everyone had to worry about. And before anyone did anything noble and stupid, we’d get married, so everyone could be there for it.”

Barry blushes slightly at the reprieve he hears in Eddie’s words, but smiles all the same. “Well, of course I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiles, remembering when he and Iris were children and how Iris would talk about the day she would get married, when he was younger he’d imagine that it was him she’d marry, but now, now he’s so happy that she’s marrying Eddie. They seem perfect for one another, they really do.

“There was one thing I wanted to ask you Bear.” Eddie says then, breaking through the silence, feeling suddenly nervous.

“Oh?” Barry asks, wondering what this might be.

Eddie takes a sip of beer then asks. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my best man?”

The words come as a surprise, but Barry smiles. “I’d be honoured.” Eddie smiles in response, then Barry jokingly says. “We’re going to have to plan your bachelor’s party soon then.”

Both men laugh at that, and continue drinking and talking, until late into the night, as they do so, a figure watches from the shadows, plotting and planning, his next move, determined to strike before things get too complicated.


	48. Conversations

“It’s weird, you know, thinking that I might have grown up with a twin brother. That there might have been somewhere there to share in what happened that night Wells came into my house and took my mother from us.” Barry says, his hands running through Caitlin’s curls. It’s not something he’s thought of too often, but now, in the safety of Caitlin’s apartment-or theirs as she’s called it- he feels safe enough to think about it, and he finds an odd longing there in his stomach.

“It would have been different that is for certain.” Caitlin agrees, she knows her boyfriend, and knows there is something deeper here, but she’s not either of them is really ready to discuss that. “Do you think Joe would have been able to handle the two of you?”

Barry laughs at that. “I don’t know, maybe. I wasn’t too bad of a kid, at least when I wasn’t running away. Maybe having a brother would’ve helped keep me in line. I’m not really sure.”

Caitlin can detect a hint of sadness underneath her boyfriend’s jovial tone, and so she decides to change the subject. “You know, Iris told me that Clark Kent’s at the Inquisitor. Apparently he’s there working on a story.” From the way Barry’s face lights up at that, she knows she made the right choice.

Barry feels an old excitement brim within him at that, Clark Kent, he’s read the comics, but clearly something changed when the singularity happened, and now Clark Kent is in Central City, it’s all he can do, not to squeal-he doesn’t want his girlfriend to think him weird, well any weirder than she already thinks him to be- and so he smiles and says. “I know right. I wonder what he could be here for.”

Caitlin thinks over this for a moment before responding. “I think he might be here to check into Iris’s new editor.” She remembers doing some research into the editor of the Inquisitor, on Eddie’s request and she’d found some worrying things.

Seeing the look that passes over Caitlin’s face, he asks. “Oh, why do you think that?” he hasn’t met Iris’s editor, nor has she really spoken about him to Barry, but looking at Caitlin he gets a feeling that there might be more to the man, than he first thought.

Caitlin hesitates for a moment, unsure of how much to say, eventually she says. “Well, from what I’ve been told, the man worked for the Daily Planet before coming here, and well, things didn’t go quite as well as some might have hoped.”

Barry considers what Caitlin says and then shrugs. “Well, I suppose it can’t hurt having someone like Clark Kent over here, to investigate. He has won prizes for that sort of thing after all.” The thought of meeting Clark Kent still sends a shiver through him, meeting the man of steel, well that is something else entirely.

Caitlin smiles, happy to see Barry so enthused and active after the past few months. This time, she decides to broach a subject that she’s been considering for quite some time, but never had an opening to ask before. “Barry,” she begins, her heart racing slightly. “I know you were saying that things were getting slightly complicated living at Joe’s with Wally there, and I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to move in here.” She gestures at her apartment, more for herself than anything else.

Barry feels a flicker of surprise at the invitation, he knows that this is where Ronnie and Caitlin stayed, and that Caitlin never really moved out, maybe out of remembrance for her former fiancé, maybe because she couldn’t be bothered to move. He’s not all that jealous of Ronnie, anymore, but now he feels some old insecurities coming up. Would he be considered less, if he said yes, or what? He’s not sure, and so he asks. “It wouldn’t be too weird for you? I know this is where you and Ronnie lived. It wouldn’t be weird, having me here?”

Caitlin smiles and shakes her head. “No, of course not. I mean, alright, maybe a little at first, but you’re here all the time anyway. I think we should be fine.” She leans forward and brushes her lips to Barry’s briefly, she realises as she waits for his response, that she desperately wants him to say yes. Whilst this was the place she and Ronnie bought together, it’s become her and Barry’s space now, more so than it was ever, hers and Ronnie’s and she wants to share that with her boyfriend. She loves Barry, loves him like she’s never loved anyone else before, more so than she loved Ronnie, and she wants to live with him until they’re both old and grey, and that thought nearly terrifies her as much as it excites her.

Barry hesitates for a second, and then thinks about all the times he’s spent here in this apartment, of the things that he and Caitlin have done in this apartment, and he smiles. The decision was made for him long before it was ever asked. “Yes, of course.” He grins as Caitlin leans forward and kisses him, he grins into the kiss and jokes. “You should have asked me this before, I’d always say yes to you Cait.”

Caitlin giggles slightly against Barry’s lips and says. “Well now I know what to say.” With that they fall silent and fall back to kissing, the feeling enveloping them all in its sweetness and blissfulness.


	49. Betrayal Of Human Kind

Blue lightening, velocity nine, human torturers, it all made sense now. The words had come, the vibe had happened, and now they knew the truth, yet as they all looked at one another, it became clear that none of them could quite believe it. Jay Garrick, the man who had helped them fight villains, who had become a friend, a mentor was the monster that they’d been fighting this whole time. It belied belief, and yet it was the truth.

It was Cisco who broke the silence, his voice shaking slightly. “What does this mean?”

Everyone looks at him, and Harrison speaks, his voice hoarse. “It means we’ve been betrayed Ramon. It means that Jay Garrick was a liar as much as he was a coward.” He had always thought there was something familiar about Garrick, and now he knows what it is.

Caitlin looks at Barry, and sees something akin to anger and pain flitting through his face, she takes his hand and looks at him. “What made you think of the velocity nine Barry?” she asks. She needs to know, needs to know if there is a way they can ease this pain between them.

Barry looks at his girlfriend and sighs. “It was blue; Zoom’s lightning was blue. It made sense.” Barry wishes that it didn’t, but there’s no point trying to deny it now. They’ve come to realisation and now they have to handle that.

Caitlin squeezes Barry’s hand, trying to soothe him, she can feel just how pent up with anger he is, she feels it as well. Jay used them. “Jay was dying, because he used too much Velocity Nine. It was eating away at his cells. If Eliza disintegrated because she was using far too much of it, then we know why he needed to come here.”

They all look at her curiously and Iris asks. “What do you mean?”

Harrison can tell there is something bothering Snow, so he speaks, to prevent her from having to talk about something she might rather not. “He came here to get Barry’s speed. He needed the speed to make him faster yes, but also to make sure he could survive. So that he wasn’t eaten up by the Speed Force.”

Barry speaks then, anger flowing through him. “So in short he used me. He used all of us.” The betrayal hits hard, he should be used to it by now, no mentor ever really wants to help him, simply for the good, but because they want something from him. Thawne killed his mother and wanted to go home, Jay wanted his speed. Something clicks in his head. “How did you not know this about Jay?” he asks Harrison accusingly. “You helped create him, how did you not think?” Caitlin tries to soothe him, but his anger is still there, Wells, it’s always a fucking Wells, they’re always creating more and more trouble. “We all know you kept a file of who was and wasn’t a good and bad meta human on your earth, how come you didn’t know about Jay?”

Harrison can understand Allen’s anger, even if he doesn’t appreciate it being directed toward him, he should have clicked quicker. “On my Earth, the person Jay Garrick actually was going by a different name. His name was Hunter Zolomon. A career criminal, a psychopath, a man who saw his mother murdered right before his eyes, just like you Allen, but he turned bad, he went down a bad path. He was being treated for psychosis when the accelerator hit. He disappeared, and then Zoom appeared, but then Garrick appeared and I never thought to look.”

“What did you say his name was?” Caitlin asks, a feeling of foreboding creeping over her.

“Hunter Zolomon.” Harrison responds curiously.

Caitlin gasps. “We met his doppelganger.” She looks at Barry who is looking at her curiously and continues. “I wanted to see if we could potentially use some of Jay’s double’s DNA to help him, but he didn’t have a double here, instead he showed me Hunter’s double. I don’t know why I didn’t think more of it.”

Barry hears what his girlfriend says and feels a momentary flash of jealousy and anger, then he smothers it and instead says. “You had other things to worry about Cait.” Like him and them, and all the other mess that comes with her being in a relationship with him.

“So Jay is actually Zoom. But what does that mean now? We can’t well do anything to stop him from hurting Earth Two. All the breaches have been closed, there’s nothing more to it.” Eddie points out, hating how much of an arse he sounds as he says it.

Barry looks at Eddie and says. “We’ve got to try and open another breach. I can’t let those people suffer under Zoom. Not now we know who he is.” The thought of all those people suffering under that mad man makes him physically ill.

“And how are we going to do that? All the breacher devices are gone.” Harrison points out, not liking where this is going.

“Cisco could try something, couldn’t you?” Barry asks, looking at his friend desperately.

Cisco looks at Barry, not quite liking where this is going, but hesitantly he replies. “I think I could try.”

Joe speaks then, wanting to stop his son from doing anything reckless. “Barry, you open the breach again, Zoom comes through. Then what? He’s still faster than you, he’s stronger than you, and he might well bring an army with him.”

Barry looks at his foster-father not sure what to make of this, some part of him knows that Joe is talking sense, and he remembers the promise he made to Caitlin, but this, this is about saving lives, thousands of lives. “I can’t let him ruin Earth Two Joe. I have to try.” He looks at Caitlin and he can see naked fear in her eyes.

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend, feeling fear shoot through her at the thought of Barry confronting Zoom again. “Why?” she finds herself asking.

Barry looks at her, brings their joined hands to his lips, kisses them, and then says. “Because I have to.”


	50. Enter The Arena

****

“I’ve never quite liked the Flash.” Iris’s editor, whose name Barry can’t quite remember says. “I’ve always thought that he was a vigilante. The police should be the ones doing the catching of bad guys, not this idiot.”

Barry feels anger flash through him, but says nothing. The man is doing something, Iris had warned him that he would say a lot of stupid stuff. Instead he merely nods, and looks at Caitlin.

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend, sensing his anger and finds herself asking Iris’s editor. “And how do you think the police would have handled the meta humans that were ravaging through Central City, without the Flash?”

Barry truly does not know what he’d do without his girlfriend, he squeezes her hand in thanks, but then his mood sours when Iris’s editor replies. “These meta humans wouldn’t be coming here if it wasn’t for the Flash. His existence painted a big sign over the city and left it to rot.”

Before either Barry or Caitlin can respond, a deep voice speaks. “Now, now, don’t let your issues get in the way of appreciating a hero, Jeffrey.” Barry looks at the person speaking and feels his jaw drop slightly when he sees who it is. Clark Kent, with Lois Lane, the man he grew up reading all about in a comic, the man he idolized as a child, who he still admires.

Iris’s boss snarls but then says. “Mr Allen, Ms Snow, meet Clark Kent and his wife Lois.”

Barry shakes both people’s hands still feeling a little over awed, he feels even more awed when Clark Kent asks. “I hope you don’t mind Ms Snow, if I borrow Mr Allen for a moment?”

“Not at all.” Caitlin replies, laughing slightly at the look on her boyfriend’s face, she watches Barry and Clark walk away, and smiles softly, before turning to talk to Mrs Kent-or Lois as she insists upon being called-.

Barry looks at Clark Kent, feeling over awed, and asks. “You wanted to talk to me?”

Clark nods, he’s had his suspicions about Mr Allen for some time, and perhaps the boy might be of some use, in finding Daniel. “I do apologise about Jeffrey; he can be quite the hard case.”

Barry shakes his head. “It is nothing. It’s not me he is insulting anyway.”

Clark smiles. “Come now Barry, from the way you were acting around him, it is obvious he was insulting you, and the Flash.” Clark holds up his hands to stop the protests forming, and instead says. “I’m here to ask you a question.”

Suddenly nervous, Barry asks. “What sort of question?”

“Do you remember a world in which I existed?” Clark asks, knowing the question sounds off, but also knowing that if he is right about Barry Allen, the man will know what he’s on about.

Barry hears the question, then slowly shakes his head. “No…. you were just a comic book character before whatever happened, happened. I couldn’t believe the news when I saw you saving those people.”

Clark nods. “I heard about you as well, and it seemed odd. On my Earth, there hadn’t been a speedster, well there had been one, but he was not a good guy.”

Curious, Barry asks. “What was he called?”

“Black Lightning.” Clark replies. “He was a mad man, he used to work for the Daily Planet but then he disappeared. How do you think this happened? How did our Earths merge?”

Barry thinks about this question for a moment and then says. “I think it was during the singularity.”

“Singularity?” Clark asks a little unsure.

“A huge black hole opened the day I fought the man who killed my mother. And then a few days later, you were on the news.” Barry explains, still finding it a little hard to believe that he is talking to Clark Kent!

Clark nods then. “That makes sense. Something similar happened on my Earth. I was fighting Metallo when a hole opened, I woke up a few days later and it seemed as if we had co-existed for ever.”

Barry nods, finally relieved that he has someone to talk to about this strangeness. He finds himself asking. “How come you’ve come to Central City now though?”

At the question, Clark hesitates for a moment and then he says. “I’ve been doing a bit of research, and I’ve come to the conclusion that Black Lightning might be here, operating under a false name. But right now he seems to have gone into hiding. I’ve also come to speak to you.”

“Me?” Barry stutters completely taken aback by that. “Why me?”

Clark smiles. “You are one of a kind Barry. And you seem like a nice guy. I wanted to meet you, see what you were like for myself.”

Barry blushes slightly at that and finds himself asking childishly. “And? What do you think?”

Clark grins then. “You definitely seem nice. And I like what you’ve done with the place.” He gestures around the hall, which he knows Barry helped rebuild.

Barry finds himself blushing furiously at that, it’s all he can do to get out a few words. “Thanks.”

Clark smiles and then pats Barry on the shoulder, before saying. “I think we should get back to our respective significant others, otherwise they might harangue us.”

Barry laughs at that and walks with Clark back to Caitlin, where he slides his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. “All good?” he hears Lois Lane-Lois Lane! - ask.

“All good.” Clark replies.

“Where did Jeffrey go?” Barry asks, suddenly noticing the disappearance of Iris’s editor.

“He said he had to go get something.” Caitlin replies, sensing something off about her boyfriend and wondering what it could be.

Barry looks at Clark then, his mind whirring into action, but before he can say anything, the lights go out, and from somewhere close by, he hears someone growling. “Flaaaaaaash.” Not Zoom, the man from the day the mayor died, Barry squeezes Caitlin’s hand and feels fear flow through him.


	51. Darkness

“Flaaaaaaash.” The word comes out sounding like a slither, a growl, Barry feels terrified, his grip on Caitlin’s hand tightens. “I know you’re there Flaaaaaaash. Come out come out and play with me.”

Barry looks at Caitlin and whispers. “That’s the man who was there the day the mayor died.”

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend and whispers in response. “What do you think we should do?”

Before Barry can respond, there is a flash of red lightening and he hears a scream, he feels a whoosh of air, he turns and Caitlin is gone. “CAIT!” he yells into the darkness, before the lights can switch on he runs after, determined not to lose her, he can see red lightening flashing through the streets, dancing through the cars and the people, trying desperately to lose him.

Caitlin feels as if she is going to be sick, the man, he’s taken her, and he’s run away, she just hopes Barry has more sense than to come after them now, she does not know what this speedster wants, but it cannot be good. She sees Barry in his suit then chasing after her and she feels like screaming.

The figure stops somewhere, in a deserted alley, and Barry stops as well, staring at the man, his nightmares worsening. “Let her go.” He says firmly. “It’s me you want, let her go.”

The figure looks at him and laughs. “Now why would I do that Flash? She clearly means a lot to you. I think it would be more fun to toy with her and you.” The figure throws Caitlin against the wall, Barry cries out, but before he can go to her, the figure is on him. Fists and kicks and head, all there being used against him. Barry struggles to defend himself, but he just about manages to, he pushes the figure off him and moves to Caitlin. The action causing the figure to laugh. “I’d forgotten just how sentimental good people could be. It’s disgusting really.”

“Why are you doing this?” Barry asks. “What did we ever do to you?”

The figure laughs. “You meta-human freaks, you come and you take all the credit for everything. You never did anything, you never worked for anything. You just appeared one day, and acted as if it was nothing more than a reason for being. You never stopped to think about what it meant to the people whose lives were changed because of it. Just like in Smallville.”

The words hit Barry hard, and he looks at the figure and asks. “Mr Jeffrey is that you?”

The figure snarls. “I am Black Lightening, and I have come here to end you. I will take hope away from you Flaaaaaaash. And you shall burn.” The figure moves towards Caitlin and Barry stands in the way, taking the beating that the figure deals out, punch after punch, blow after blow, Barry can’t seem to get a punch in. He feels as though he’s going to be getting hit in the face and then ended. He sees Caitlin move, and that gives him the strength he needs to keep going. He throws off the speedster, then flashes out of the alleyway, knowing, or rather praying that the man follows him. He’s not wrong, the man soon comes towards him, and they begin their dance again. One hit follows another, and then another, but neither side seems to be gaining any leeway, the Black Lightening throws him onto the ground, but before a strike can be given, a gust of wind, the figure stands before him.

“Is this the best you have to give me Flaaaaaaash. I am disappointed, you were so much better in Smallville.” The figure snarls.

“You’re mad.” Barry says, his voice reflecting the pain he is in. “You’re absolutely mad.”

The figure laughs. “Oh yes, yes I suppose I am. But then again, what is there not to be mad about. The world is falling apart; I am merely doing my job.” The figure picks him up and drags him over to somewhere, he does not know where, and the fighting begins again, or rather the figure beats Barry black and blue until suddenly he does not.

Through tired and broken eyes, Barry sees a red cape, red boots and a blue man standing there hitting the Black Lightening, and he whispers. “Superman.” He slumps down. He does not know how much time passes, but when he wakes up, he is not on the ground in an alley somewhere, but in Star Labs, Caitlin hovers over him. “What happened?” he asks, his voice husky.

“You took quite a beating Barr.” Caitlin says, her voice filled with concern, she is just relieved he’s okay.

“What happened to Black Lightening?” Barry asks sitting up, wincing with pain.

Before Caitlin can respond, a deep voice speaks. “He’s in a prison cell right now, being processed for crimes against humanity.” Barry looks at the figure speaking, and feels as though he might fall. Superman stands there in all his glory.

“How?” he asks.

Superman comes to stand at his side and whispers. “Come now Barry we both know how.” The man winks and Barry feels as if he might faint, luckily, Caitlin is there to hold him up, her hands on his sides, he leans into her and sighs.

Seeing that her boyfriend likely won’t be able to talk properly for a while, Caitlin smiles at Mr Kent and says. “Thanks very much for your help. We really appreciate it.”

“It was nothing.” Clark replies smiling, before looking at Barry and whispering. “Keep Dr Snow around Barry, she’s a keeper.” He smiles at the blush that covers both their faces, before turning and walking out, to give them some privacy.

Barry stares after Clark Kent, then considers Caitlin’s eyes and asks. “Are you okay?”

Caitlin nods. “I am. Are you?”

Barry smiles wolfishly, and pulls his girlfriend down for a kiss. When they pull apart, he smiles and replies. “I am now.” Caitlin laughs and swats his chest, and for the time being they can forget their woes.


	52. Home Again

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, a day everyone had been waiting for, for some time, Iris and Eddie’s wedding. There was a time where such a thought might’ve made Barry squirm in discomfort, but now, now he was happy, happy for his adopted sister and for the police detective who’d become a friend and a brother to him. As he put on his shirt and suit, he, looks at Caitlin in the mirror and smiles. “This is nice.” He says.

Caitlin stops rooting around her draw for a piece of jewellery and looks at her boyfriend. “What is?” she asks.

“This.” Barry replies. “Us, doing something normal for a change. No Meta humans, no rush, no nonsense. Just simple, normal stuff. It’s different.”

Caitlin smiles, and moves from her draw to behind Barry, she wraps her hands around his waist and hums in agreement. “I think you’re right Mr Allen. It’s nice not to have some meta abusing their powers for once.”

Barry feels himself, grin, then he turns around and pulls Caitlin in for a kiss. When he pulls away his grin widens. “Perfect.” He sees Caitlin bite her lip then and he asks. “What’s wrong?”

Caitlin hesitates, she knows she’s probably being silly, she knows Barry loves her, but still, there is an old nagging doubt in the back of her mind, that prompts her to ask. “Today’s not going to be odd for you, is it?”

Barry wants to sigh, but he understands Caitlin’s concern and so, taking her hand in his, he replies. “Not at all. I mean, yes there was a point where I thought I was in love with Iris, but I’m not anymore. She’s like my sister, and I want her to be happy. I love you Cait, only you.”

Caitlin considers Barry’s eyes, and she knows he’s being sincere, and so she smiles and nods. “I know, I’m just being silly is all.”

Barry feigns shock. “Caitlin Snow, being silly? Perish the thought!”

Caitlin laughs and smacks him on the arm. “Not today Barry Allen. Now can you help me choose which necklace to wear.”

Barry looks at Caitlin’s exposed neck and licks his lips. “Do you have to wear a necklace?” he asks.

Caitlin feels her cheeks heat slightly at the expression on Barry’s face, and swats his arm again. “It’d look odd if I didn’t.”

Barry sighs and lets his girlfriend drag him to her drawer where she keeps her necklaces, he looks at them and then points to the blue moonstone one and says. “That one, it will look beautiful on you.”

Caitlin smiles, picks it up and fastens it around her neck saying at the same time. “Now was that so hard?”

Barry laughs softly. Then, tentatively he asks. “Cait, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Oh?” Caitlin asks, feeling Barry’s hands run down her back. “What?”

Hesitantly, Barry asks. “When will I get to meet your mother Cait? I know that things between you two aren’t great, but don’t you think it’s time I met her?”

Caitlin turns around and considers her boyfriend’s eyes, and whispers. “I know Barry, but the thing is I haven’t met my mother or spoken to her in about five years. She didn’t know about Ronnie and I, she doesn’t know anything about me.”

That surprises Barry. He finds himself saying. “I know that things between you weren’t good, but I didn’t know they were that bad. What happened Cait?”

Caitlin bites her lip, thinking, she’s not sure what to say, she herself does not quite know the reasons for why things between her mother and her went so wrong. So, she gives the explanation she can best think of. “When my father fell ill, my mother did all she could to help him get better, she worked hard, she did everything, but then he died, and she sort of just drifted apart. I didn’t understand why, but she stopped being my mother, and just became a lady who lived in the house. She stopped being there.”

Barry hears the sadness in Caitlin’s voice and it makes his heart break for her, he pulls her to him, whispering. “I’m sorry Cait. I know I shouldn’t have brought it up, it was just something I thought perhaps we could discuss?”

Caitlin nods against Barry’s chest, whispering. “I know Barry. But I don’t think meeting my mother will change anything between us.” She looks up then and asks tentatively. “At least I hope it won’t?”

“Of course not. I love you Cait, nothing that happens will ever change that.” Barry replies.

Caitlin nods, a feeling of sadness enveloping her briefly, before she shakes it off, she leans forward, presses a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips and then moves off to finish getting ready. As she does so she asks. “Have you heard anything from Oliver, about whether or not he and Felicity are good to go on the holiday?” they’d planned a trip away somewhere, once their relative threats were dealt with, where they weren’t sure, but somewhere nice and sunny.

Barry thinks over the question for a brief moment, then replies. “I think he’s been a bit too occupied with Damien Darkh to really consider holiday plans Cait. But I’ll speak to him once everything’s settled down. I mean, now we’ve got some more things sorted out, Black Lightening in prison, how hard could it be?”

He hears a whoosh and a scream, and then sees his worst nightmare standing before him. Zoom, dressed in black, and the voice, the voice of hell in him. “Oh, you’ve spoken far too soon Flash.”

“What do you want?” Barry asks.

Zoom keeps one hand wrapped around Caitlin, and uses the other to pull his mask off. Hunter’s eyes look at him, maniacally. “A race Barry. To see who the fastest man alive is, once and for all.”

Barry hesitates, and Zolomon starts hovering his hand. “Alright! I’ll race you.” Barry shouts, desperate to stop anything from harming Caitlin.

Zolomon throws Caitlin away, and before speeding off says. “Best cancel your wedding plans, flash.”


	53. Relax

“So how did you do it? How did you defeat Zoom?” Cisco asks, genuinely quite curious to see how his friend defeated the evil speedster who until then had seemed unconquerable.

Barry looks at his friend, takes a breath, then speaks. “With a lot of luck and a lot of effort. And a lot of help.” He takes a swig of his beer knowing that his friend will ask for more.

“But really, how did you do it?” Cisco asks, his desire to know quite strong.

“Yeah Barr, how did you do it?” Eddie asks curious.

Barry looks at Caitlin who smiles at him, then he replies. “I knew Zoom had been messing with the timeline, all those time remnants he had created must have done something to piss off the speed force. So, I helped create one more, knowing, or rather hoping they’d come for him. When we raced, it happened, and his over confidence took him in the end.”

Harrison looks at Barry and smiles approvingly, when he’d come to Earth Prime, Allen had been a little rough around the edges, a little naïve, but know he was using his brain. “That’s good thinking Allen. Using his own plans against him. And where is Zoom now?”

Caitlin speaks then. “Somewhere in the speed force we think, he won’t be coming back anytime soon. Or at all, if the speed force has its way.” She hopes that is the case, Barry had seemed quite convinced about that, but she harbours her doubts. After all this was Jay there were talking about, or rather Hunter, the real Jay Garrick was off somewhere sleeping, that he looked exactly like Barry’s father was quite unnerving to say the least.

“And what about the real Jay Garrick? What are we going to do about him?” Iris asks voicing the concerns she knows everyone else has about him.

Here Barry hesitates. “I’m not sure. Should we send him back to his earth? Would that be the right thing to do?”

Caitlin links her fingers with Barry’s and replies. “I think it would make sense Barry. He spent so long as a prisoner, but now he’s free, I think he needs to go back to his home.”

Barry knows that his girlfriend is likely telling the truth, but there is something about having Jay here that is oddly reassuring, his father is here though and so he says. “I think we might need to talk it through with him Barry.” Barry nods.

He looks at Iris and Eddie then and smiling says. “Well at least now you can have your wedding in peace.”

Iris smiles, but then looks at Eddie briefly before replying. “Actually, we’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.” She looks at Eddie who nods and so she continues. “With everything that’s been happening first with Zoom and then rounding up all the other meta humans, and with Cobalt Blue still out there, we thought it best to postpone the wedding until all of that is done.”

Barry looks at them surprised. “Are you sure that’s what you want to do? I know how long you’ve waited, I don’t want you to feel as if you have to do anything like that.”

“It’s not that Barry, it’s just that we think it would be far more appropriate to wait until everything that we need to do is done before we hold our wedding.” Eddie replies, he understands where Barry is coming from, but he also hopes his friend understands where they are coming from.

Barry considers this then nods. “Alright, well we’ll just have to finish dealing with the mess as quickly as possible.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Joe asks, looking at his foster son.

Barry runs a hand through his hair and says. “I don’t know. But I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Caitlin nods in agreement. “Cobalt Blue will come out of the woodwork soon enough. And when he does, we’ll be ready.”


	54. Darhk

Oliver looks around the hanger, it seems fitting that Damien Darhk would keep a base of operations here. The man has his issues, they all do really, but this, this is another level. He takes a breath, checks to make sure his team is in place then calls out. “Come out Darhk, we know you’re here.” There is a moment of silence, then he hears clapping.

Out of the shadows Damien Darhk emerges dressed in a suit-how does he always manage to wear a new suit? - the man has a smile on his face that is close to infuriating. “Well done. You found me. I wonder whether that hacker lady will know exactly how to get you out though?”

Oliver tenses, but relaxes when he hears Felicity over the comms. “Relax, we’ll be fine.”

He looks at Darhk and says. “We’ve come to stop you. Your reign of terror ends.”

Darhk laughs. “Well then, come and try.” The man clicks his fingers and his goons appear out of the shadows. They move forward, Oliver draws his bow, knocks an arrow, takes aim and loses an arrow. One man falls down, but another comes to replace him. This one cuts down an arrow, then moves forward. Oliver, realising that arrows might not do him any good here, shelves his bow and starts fighting. He hits the man, and then knocks him down when he tries to come back up. He moves onto another man and beats that man down. Out the corner of his eye he sees Speedy and Laurel doing the same.

Over the comms, Felicity speaks. “Barry have you knocked out the sentries?”

He doesn’t hear Barry’s reply because just as he thinks his friend goes to speak, he comes face to face with a brute of a man. “Grundy smash.” The figure growls. The man snarls and swings, Oliver gets knocked back, before he can stand, the figure has grabbed him and thrown him against the other wall. He groans slightly, struggling up, Oliver looks for where the man has gone, he finds him when he gets lifted up into the air, and thrown down. He hears Felicity screaming in his comms.

“Felicity. I’m fine.” He grunts, his sides aching. He finds Grundy advancing toward him, his bow is somewhere else, he doesn’t have enough time to get to it. He looks at the man, sizes him up. His legs, he remembers someone saying that during his time with the Bratva, always go for the legs. He stares, then he runs. Grundy runs, just as Oliver hoped he would. Before they smash into one another, Oliver ducks down, hits the legs, finds the weak spot and pokes. Grundy roars with pain, Oliver moves away, he grabs his bow, pulls an arrow from his quiver, aims and fires. He watches with some satisfaction as the arrow pierces Grundy’s knee. He fires another arrow, then another, just to make sure. Grundy falls down screaming. He takes a look over what is happening, a moment of peace. Laurel is fighting three men, one of them goes down, and doesn’t get back up, the other two are beaten back. Speedy has broken down three men, Diggle four. All is going well, but then Darhk appears. Oliver looks at the man, and the man looks at him. “I told you, your reign of terror would end.” Oliver states.

Darhk looks at him and he looks so very smug. “You think this, is it? Oh Oliver, I have so much more planned.” The man does something with his hands, and the next thing Oliver knows the room has gone dark. A snap, a scream, and the light comes back. Oliver sees Thea on her knees, coughing, he runs toward her, or rather he tries to, but before he can, Darhk stops him. His hands are up, he can’t breathe. Darhk walks closer. “You see, I have something you could only hope to have. I have true power.”

Someone goes to try and help him and they get turned away screaming. Oliver pants, his breathing is coming out laboured now. “What do you want?” he manages to gasp. “Why are you doing this?” He doesn’t know about much; all he knows is that this is something that needs to stop.

Darhk looks at him and snarls. “The Human race is steaming towards extinction. We fight wars, and we kill one another. We talk about making amends, but we never do. I think it is time that we learned a final lesson.”

“So you intend to what?” Oliver asks, his breath coming out in gasps.

Darhk looks at him with absolute disgust. “I intend to clean the Earth, to ensure that only the best survive. I offered you a chance Mr Queen, and you failed. Now you shall burn.” At that, flames start appearing around his friends and him, he can’t breathe, he can hear Felicity panicking in his ear, but he can’t do anything. His bow hangs limply at his side. “Now die.” The flames grow higher, his vision starts blurring, then suddenly the flames stop, and Darhk is no longer crippling him.

He gasps for air, looking around he sees Barry standing there. “What took you so long?” he gasps out.

“Sorry, there were a lot of them.” Barry replies. “Now where’s Darhk gone?”

Darhk appears then, as if from shadow. A knife in his hand. “If I cannot take this, then I will make a sacrifice.” The man says, sounding mad. He throws the knife. Oliver watches as it spins, unaware of where it is going. Then he sees that it is going toward Laurel, he roars a warning, but it seems as though it will be too late.

Next thing he knows there is a flash of red and orange, and Laurel has been knocked down to the ground. Barry stands there, looking pleased with himself, but then Oliver sees him looking down at his chest. Oliver follows his gaze, and sees the dagger buried deep within his chest. Barry slumps down to the ground, as Darhk disappears. Oliver rushes to his friend, in time to hear him mumble. “Caitlin is going to kill me.”


	55. Operation

Barry falls and Darhk disappears. Oliver watches these two things happen as if in slow motion. The minute Barry hits the ground the spell is broken, and he rushes over to Barry’s side. His friend is bleeding, quite badly. “Caitlin’s going to kill me.” His friend mumbles, Oliver would laugh if this wound wasn’t so serious. The knife is buried quite deep into the scarlet speedster, and if he pulls it out now it might do more harm than good, but if he doesn’t, then the wound could get much larger. He takes a breath, and then pulls. Barry seems to be nodding off, but then he screams in pain when the knife comes out.

“Sorry.” Oliver says. “Dig, can you help me with Barry. Laurel, Speedy cover us.” His friends do as he asks, and slowly but surely they make their way back to the van parked someway away. Barry has nodded off by this point. The minute they get into the van, Oliver presses a finger to his comms and says. “Barry’s been hurt. We’re coming to you guys, have the medical kit ready.” He hears Felicity reply and then turns off the comms.

The drive back to the Arrow cave is long and silent, but somehow they make it through. Applying pressure to Barry’s wound to stop it from extending or from getting infected. They arrive at the cave, and immediately Barry is placed on the table.

Caitlin appears then and she looks at her boyfriend, her heart thumping. “What happened?” she asks, looking directly at Oliver.

“Darhk threw a dagger, it was going for Laurel, but Barry pushed her out of the way and it got him instead.” Oliver replies, seeing how worried Caitlin looks, he also sees Cisco move toward Laurel to comfort her.

Caitlin looks at Barry, she looks at the suit, and the place where the knife was stuck, she sees the blood gaping red. She looks at Oliver and says. “The wound isn’t healing as quickly as it should. What sort of knife was it that Darhk had?”

Oliver sighs, he takes a breath then says. “I think it was a magical knife. I saw something similar once.”

Cisco speaks then. “A magical knife?!”

“How do I stop Barry from bleeding out?” Caitlin asks fighting the panic growing inside of her.

Oliver looks at Caitlin, he knew that she and Barry were serious, but he didn’t know that they were that serious, he can tell that Caitlin feels sick, that she might not make it through this. That is why he walks over to a draw he had hoped never to use. He opens the draw and pulls out a pouch, he walks over to Caitlin and gives her the pouch. “There is a powder inside this pouch that will help deal with a lot of the stuff happening inside of Barry’s system right now. Apply the powder to his wound, and then do as you would normally do.”

With shaking hands, Caitlin takes the pouch from Oliver and says. “Thank you.” She turns to Barry then and gets to work.

Oliver watches Caitlin for a moment, then gestures to the rest of the team to follow him. He walks for a little bit then stops, near an alcove. He takes a breath then says. “Darhk won’t stop. If he has that dagger, then he most definitely will be back and sooner than we would like.”

Laurel looks at Oliver and she can tell he is worried, more so than he is letting on. Hesitantly she asks. “What makes you say that?”

Oliver looks at her, thinking how best to explain this without giving away too much about what he did in the past-he’d quite like for that to remain right there-eventually he says. “I’ve heard stories about the blade Darhk used before. It’s called Azrael’s blade. It was supposedly the blade of the Angel of Death, given to some knight during the Crusades. It’s an item to symbolise the coming of the end of times.”

“So Darhk really is serious about this end of times thing then?” Felicity asks, hardly daring to believe what she’s hearing.

Olive nods. “Yes. And I don’t know where Constantine is, nor do I want to be owing him one right now. I think we need to do more research into this before we act.” He looks back to where Caitlin is tending to Barry. “And we need to give Barry time to heal.”

Cisco is the one who speaks then. “You think that Barry can help you beat Darhk?” He’s not sure that coming here was a good idea now. Barry’s badly hurt, Caitlin is badly shaken, and they might be going up against things even he doesn’t want to understand.

“I think Barry can help us ensure that Darhk doesn’t get his hands on any more of these weapons.” Oliver replies, but even as he says the words, he knows that when Barry has recovered he will be sending him and the Flash team back to Central City. He will not allow his friends to die.

Cisco looks at Oliver, then at the rest of them, they don’t know how to act to this, hell he doesn’t know how to act to this. He looks at Felicity and asks. “Have you been able to locate where exactly it is that Darhk is keeping those he’s deemed worthy of his little Ark?”

Felicity thinks for moment, then responds. “I know that he’s keeping them somewhere just outside the city, but where exactly I don’t know.”

Sensing the perfect opportunity to try out a theory Cisco asks. “Perhaps I could help?” Felicity nods and they head over to the computers.

Oliver lets them do their thing, then looks at Diggle and says. “We’re going to need to look into this more. Can you get in touch with Andy?”

“Of course.” John replies, though he thinks this might be the last time he talks to his brother.

Just as they are about to all move to their own positions, Cisco calls out. “We’ve got him. The place he’s keeping those deemed worthy, is twenty minutes outside city limits. A place called Charlottesville.”

 


	56. Questions

****

Barry wakes up to a sharp pain in his chest. The images come filtering in thick and fast. Fighting Darhk’s men, the pain he sustains knocking magically enhanced beings to the ground. Eventually he gasps and Caitlin is by his side. “How long have I been out for?” he asks.

Caitlin looks at Barry, running her hands up and down his chest, avoiding his wound. “A few hours. Oliver and the team have gone to deal with Darhk.” She sees him sag down, and then she whispers. “You gave me quite the scare.”

Barry can hear the pain in Cait’s voice, and so he takes one of her hands and squeezes. “I’m sorry Cait. I saw the dagger going toward Laurel and I acted. I didn’t want her to die.”

Caitlin nods, she’s not angry at Barry, she knows this is what he does, she’s always known, she was just scared out of her mind. “I know. I just, I worried. The wound was quite deep.”

Barry presses a free hand against the wound and winces with pain. “You know that blade was magic, right?”

Caitlin nods and then asks. “How did you know?”

“The guards I fought, they were all enhanced and they weren’t metas, they were something else. I presumed with what Oliver had said that they were magic. Darhk, god when will things get simple?” Barry replies.

Caitlin sits down in the chair next to Barry and runs a hand through his hair, keeping her other hand firmly in his hand, she replies. “I don’t think they will. Nothing’s been simple since the particle accelerator.”

Barry can hear something in his girlfriend’s words, what it is he’s not sure, but he feels compelled to ask. “Do you regret it?” even though they are as close as they’ve ever been and he could not love her any more than he does now, he still worries.

Caitlin hears the worry in Barry’s voice, she wonders why he’s still so worried about this, but then again she’s still worried as well. “No, I don’t. I don’t regret it, any of it.”

Barry looks at her and he thinks of how much she much worry whenever he goes racing off to face danger. He’s gotten better, he no longer goes blindly charging in, but still. “Are you sure?” he asks, his voice very soft, he is aware that there are computers whirring in the background, no doubt Felicity is somewhere nearby.

Caitlin sighs. “I am Barry. I wouldn’t change anything. I might miss Ronnie, but more as a friend now than anything else. I love you Barry, I always will.”

Barry smiles. “Sorry, I know you must get tired of this.” He knows he feels as if he should be able to let it lie, but for some reason he just can’t.

Caitlin smiles in response, she knows just how Barry feels even if she won’t always voice it. “It’s fine. Now are you okay to sit up?” She needs to know what else needs to be done. Whilst that powder did some good, she is not entirely confident that it will beat everything.

Barry nods, and sits up, wincing a little as he does so. Caitlin has not let go of his hand, and he wonders at how the feeling of her hand in his makes his blood sing still, after all this time. He looks at her and then asks. “Where did they all go then? To find Darhk?”

Caitlin knows she should probably tell Barry not to think about that. But she knows Barry. She knows he won’t let it drop unless she tells him. Therefore, she says. “Cisco managed to track them down using signals and router locations. They’re in a place called the Bunker in Charlottesville just north of the city.”

Barry nods, looking around the Arrow Cave, he notes that Cisco isn’t here. “I take it Cisco went with them?”

Caitlin nods, she had been a bit hesitant about that, but Cisco had insisted he go, and so he had gone. “Yeah. I think he wanted to test his powers, really get to see what he could do.” She can tell by the way Barry’s mouth quirks that he is worried. She is as well, but they’ve got to trust Cisco.

Barry feels tiredness sweep over him then and it hits him, since Zoom came into the world he hasn’t actually sat down and thought about all of this. He looks at Caitlin. He really looks at her and he marvels at the fact that this beautiful, strong and smart and amazing woman is his girlfriend. Not for the first time he wonders how he managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out, and what made her say yes. He looks at her and then says. “I’m not sure how long I can keep doing this Cait.”

Something shoots through her at his words. She looks at him and asks. “Do what?”

“How long I can keep fighting these bad people.” Barry replies, his voice sounding as tired as he feels.

Caitlin internally breathes a sigh of relief, then she focuses on what Barry had actually said. She finds herself asking him. “Why? Do you not want to help people anymore?” she knows that’s not the reason why, Barry will always want to help people, that’s just who he is.

Barry shakes his head. He knows Caitlin doesn’t think that, that she wants to know the real reason. He takes a breath then says. “I just don’t know what the point is anymore. I still want to help people, but how can I help someone when the day after I help them, or the hour afterwards, some idiot will come out and try and mug them. Some idiot will try and rob a bank. Some idiot will try and kill someone. It keeps happening, and I don’t know how to stop it. I just…I don’t know, I feel as if I am doing all of this work and it’s not changing anything.”

Barry looks at her then with his eyes, she can see the tiredness in them, she can see the hurt and the pain and she wants to just hug him, instead she takes a moment, then speaks. “You are making a difference Barry. The Flash has helped so many people with their lives. The Flash has helped stop crimes both great and small. People feel safe in Central City because of you. You stopped a mad man from killing everyone because of a vendetta he had against you. You have saved more people than you realise. You saved me.” As she says the words, she knows them to be true, Barry did save her. He saved her from the darkness that always lingers at the back of her mind, of her heart.

Barry feels his heart fill with love for Caitlin, his girlfriend, his friend, his everything, he does not know where he’d be without her. He brings their hands to his mouth and kisses them. He looks at her then and asks. “I did?”

Caitlin nods her head emphatically. “I wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you Barry.” She takes their joined hands and presses them against her heart, so he can feel the beat of her heart. “Never doubt that. Never doubt that I love you, that we all love you. Barry, you bring hope to people even without being the Flash. Never forget that. And no matter what happens, I’ll be with you. Every step of the way.”

Barry looks at Caitlin then and he feels like a little child when he asks. “You promise?”

Caitlin leans forward and presses her lips to Barry’s and then pulls back and whispers. “I promise.”

Barry grins. “I couldn’t do this without you Cait. I love you.”

“I love you too Barry.” Caitlin replies smiling as well.

 

 


	57. Destination

The place Damien Darhk had decided to send the people he had deemed worthy of saving looked like a paradise. Or at least it would do if you were from the 1950s. White houses, greener than green grass on the lawns, and children and picket fences. It was slightly nauseating. Still Darhk was there, standing in the middle of the street, his thugs there as well. “Ah, the Green Arrow and his band of misfits. So, nice of you to join us.” Darhk says in that voice of his that so grates on Oliver.

The information that Felicity had sent through before they got here feeds into his mind then. “We know about the weapons Darhk. Give it up. Surrender and you can go quietly.” Oliver does not expect Darhk to go quietly, he most definitely thinks the man will put up a fight, he hopes he does.

Darhk looks at him and laughs. “And why would I do that? I have you right where I want you. You might know about the weapons but you have no idea where they are, or how to get to them and stop them. You are finished.”

Oliver looks at the man, hesitating for a minute, over the comms he hears Felicity say. “I’ve found the site, what do you want me to do?”

“Hack in and break it.” Oliver replies quietly. More loudly he says. “So you will not come quietly?”

Darhk laughs. “No.” the man nods and his goons go charging towards them.

Oliver has but a split second before he is drawing his bow and arrows and letting fly. He takes out one man, and then another. Thea takes out two men. Laurel braces herself then gets moving. The men keep coming, charging their way down towards them, breaking each other, destroying one another. His arrows keep flying, but he keeps an eye on Darhk. He sees where the man is standing at the back, watching his goons do his work. Quietly he asks. “How is it going?”

Felicity hears the question and replies. “We’re working on it. We’ve gotten into the mainframe.”

“Good.” Oliver whispers. He keeps firing arrows, watching more and more men fall down, some will die, others will not. He looks at Darhk and wonders why the man is not moving. “Dig, have you seen your brother?” he asks.

“Yes.” John replies, firing his gun off at intervals. Andy is stalking towards him.

“Do you need back up?” Oliver asks, he knows how difficult this will be, Andy’s betrayal stings them all.

“No.” John grunts. He fires a shot, then has his gun knocked out of his hand.

Oliver glances around, he sees John fighting Andy, he wants to help his friend but decides there are more pressing matters. “Speedy, Canary, I’m going after Darhk. You good here?”

“Yes.” Comes the reply from both of them.

Oliver takes a breath, fires two more arrows, then runs. He runs as fast as he can, using the training he got from the Bratva, and from Lian Yu, and from all the other places he went to. He moves as quickly as possible, avoiding those who would get in his way. Darhk does not move, the bastard things he doesn’t have to. That his magic will save him. Oliver has learned though. He has his own magic. He stops before Darhk and fires an arrow, that lands at the man’s feet. “Are you ready?” he barks out.

The man laughs. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Before they move toward one another and begin their battle, Oliver hears Felicity say. “We’ve got in. Keep him busy and we should get this done.” Oliver says nothing, he moves towards Darhk and begins the fight. All of his training, every fibre of his being begins moving. He swings a fist, Darhk blocks with his, he swings a punch, the man moves. Darhk uses magic, he gets thrown back, but gets up. He has his own magic. He moves and dances about, trying to confuse Darhk, to disorientate him. So far it seems to be working, he moves and dances. Darhk misses and misses. The man is getting frustrated. He barrels into the man, lands one punch, then another, then another. Darhk throws him off, and he lands on top of a car.

“I recognise that style. Did you work with Ra’s Al Ghul during your little disappearing act?” Darhk asks. Oliver doesn’t have a chance to reply, he feels himself being lifted up into the air, and then thrown against one car, then another. He groans in pain, but he manages to stagger up, slumping against something, he takes a breath. He takes another, then runs at Darhk.

Darhk moves and Oliver just about avoids hitting another car. He turns round, Darhk stands before them, and their battle of wills begins again. One man pushes forward, another pushes back. Backwards and forwards, that’s how their dance goes. Oliver can feel his body protesting, can feel it wanting to give in, but he can’t. Not yet. Darhk moves closer, Oliver moves closer. They keep doing this until they are right in front of one another.  Darhk stares at him, he stares back. Neither of them say anything, they just stare at one another, determined to not be the first one to break. Oliver moves slowly, he moves slowly so as to avoid breaking the look, to not give away anything.

Oliver moves then, as quickly as he has ever moved, he moves, draws the dagger, and in a flash, it is buried inside Darhk. The man’s neck is sprouting blood, he gasps, shudders, and falls down. As Oliver looks at him, the man gurgles. “You think you have won? This is not the end. He knows we’re here, and he is coming.” Oliver looks at the man and watches as he falls and dies, the fighting continues around him for a time, then stops.


	58. Halt The Line

The T.V. was on, some show was on the screen, but Barry wasn’t really paying attention. He was caught up in what Oliver had told him when they were in Star City. Darhk wasn’t the big bad, there was someone, or something else out there, and it was coming. Who or what it was they didn’t know, but it was there. Barry, Caitlin and Cisco had left Star city and returned to Central City, though they wanted to help they had their own issues back home to deal with. Barry found he was having difficulty concentrating on anything other than this looming threat whatever it could be. He sighs, then looks at Cait, she’s pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her, he loves her, he truly does. But he’s worried, about so many things. He finds he needs to say something. “Do you regret it?”

Caitlin looks up then. She’s not surprised that Barry’s spoken now, she can tell something’s been bothering him. “Do I regret what?” she thinks she knows, but she needs to hear him ask it first.

Barry takes a breath, then asks. “Do you regret taking that job at Star Labs? I know you say you don’t but. After everything we’ve seen, everything we’ve been through, have you ever thought about what your life might have been like had you never taken that job?”

Caitlin considers the question, she has thought about it, what life might’ve been like, and she had not liked what she’d thought. “I have yes. Once, when Ronnie died. When I was hurting and in pain. But then I remembered why I took the job at Star Labs, and why I wanted to continue.”

Barry is surprised by this, he’s asked Caitlin why she stayed before, but she’s never said this. “And why did you take the job?”

Caitlin hesitates, she bites her lip as she thinks of the best way to explain something she’s never really explained to anyone before, even herself. “I took the job because I wanted to make a difference. But I also took the job, because I didn’t want the demons inside of me to take over.” She remembers the long nights after her father died, after her mother drifted away. She remembers the cold, and the carelessness, the feeling of hopelessness. Even now sometimes they come up and she fights every day to keep them pressed down.

Barry can feel Caitlin’s pain in her words, in the way she shifts against him. He presses a kiss against her hair and asks. “What demons Cait?”

Caitlin moves her head and looks up at her boyfriend. She loves Barry so very much. Sometimes she feels as though she might explode from how much she loves him. She feels terrified whenever he goes out to save the day. Terrified he might never come back to her. But she’s scared of how he might react if she tells him how she felt, in those days before Star Labs, in those days before Ronnie. She looks into his eyes, and she sees trust, and a promise. A promise never to judge. It is that that makes her speak the secrets she has kept buried inside. “You met Killer Frost in Earth 2. You’ve described her as cold and lost. That was me. I was cold, I was lost, I was scared. My father died, and my mother drifted away. I didn’t know who I was, or what I wanted. Star Labs came along and gave me purpose. I clung to that for a long time. Then Ronnie died, and I clung to it even more. Every day I fought to ensure that I never went off the deep end. It was hard, but then you came along.” She remembers seeing Barry’s lifeless body, she remembers seeing the tears and fear in Joe and Iris’s eyes. And she remembers thinking that she would not let others suffer the same way she had suffered. She worked day and night to make sure Barry came back from the dead. And when he did, she was happy. Then she got to know him. She got to know the man, not the body, and she fell in love, bit by bit she fell in love.

Barry looks at his girlfriend, marvelling at how strong she is. He shouldn’t be surprised; she’s shown how strong she is before. Still her last words surprise him and he finds himself asking. “Me? What did I do?”

Caitlin smiles, she’s told Barry how much she loves him, but she’s never quite told him why. Perhaps now is the right time. “You gave me strength. The more I got to know you, the more I came to care for you, the more I came to see that the world wasn’t filled with darkness. You gave me hope. You still do. I love you Barry Allen, I always will. I love you, and I never want to stop loving you.”

Barry feels a rush of emotion then. He looks at Caitlin, he sees a woman he has admired for so long, and he whispers. “I couldn’t do this without you. You know that right?”

Caitlin grins a little, though she can feel the tears falling. “Damn right you couldn’t.”

Barry laughs, then turns sombre as he asks the question he’s been meaning to for a long time. “If there ever came a day when I stopped wanting to do this, when I wanted to go somewhere, and live peacefully, would you come with me?”

Caitlin feels her heart thump in her chest then. She’s not sure why Barry’s brought this up, or rather she is sure, but she’s not sure he’s sure. And so she says. “Yes, but why are you asking me this now Barry?”

Barry hesitates, he doesn’t want Caitlin to feel disappointed in him, but at the same time he needs to say how he’s been feeling all this time. “I don’t know how long I can keep doing this Cait. I feel as though somethings aren’t changing, and if they are changing, they’re not changing in the right way. Perhaps I need to take a break, maybe I will after Cobalt Blue has been dealt with.”

Caitlin can hear the frustration in her boyfriend’s voice, she knows how hard the past year has been on him, on all of them. That’s why she says. “If you want to take a break when Cobalt Blue is chains, then do so. You’d have deserved it. I’ll come with you, we both deserve a break after all.” She feels encouraged when Barry smiles, she leans forward and kisses him.


	59. BLUE 2

Eddie looks around nervously when he gets out of his car. He had been meaning to do this from the moment they’d learned about Cobalt Blue, but something had stopped him. Not now, now he needs to do this for his own peace of mind. He looks around, sees no one there, then he walks into the coffee shop. He sees him sat there in a booth and walks over. The man does not get up; Eddie had not thought he would. They shake hands and he says. “How’s it going?”

The man looks at him a moment then smiles. “Good. How about you?”

Eddie hesitates, he has not spoken to the man in years, not since the incident happened. But now, now he feels he needs to, for everyone’s sake. So, he decides to play along with this little game. “Good. Thanks for meeting me.”

The man smiles. “Anytime Eddie. So, tell me cousin, what did you want to talk about?”

Eddie takes a moment to consider what he wants to say, he knows the man before him, they were close as kids, and he sensed there was something off about him then. He takes a moment, then when he’s got his thoughts in order he says. “I want to know if you’ve heard anything from grandpa recently?”

The man laughs. “From grandpa? Come on Eddie, you know me and Grandpa haven’t spoken in years. Why?”

Eddie hesitates again. “I think that we need to talk.” The waitress comes and he orders a coffee, the man orders a tea. Then when the waitress goes, he looks back at his cousin and asks. “Have you been using the gem?”

The man looks at him and replies. “What if I have? It is not a crime to use the gem. We all agreed to use it. Reasonably. You have your own gem there.” The man points at his necklace.

Eddie touches it briefly, a reminder of a time when the world was roved in darkness. “That’s not the point Michael.” He says his cousin’s name, and in that instant, he knows there is no going back. “People have been dying. People have been turning up as husks. Surely you know why I’m worried?”

Michael looks at him as if he’s grown a second head. “And you think I’m doing this?”

“No!” Eddie replies insistently. “I just wanted to talk to you. You know I don’t talk to that side of the family anymore. I wanted to know if you could help me.”

His cousin looks at him for a brief moment and then says. “Well if I’m going to help you, we can’t stay here. We have to go.”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asks warily.

His cousin snorts. “Whoever is doing this will have ears and eyes everywhere. I presume you haven’t been using the words either?” Eddie shakes his head. “Then you’re going to have to come to mine.”

Eddie reluctantly agrees, gets up and follows his cousin to his car. They get in, and then start moving off. As they do so, Eddie asks. “Well? Have you kept in contact with anyone?”

His cousin nods. “One or two people. Just to see what was happening. After grandma died, I thought it prudent to make sure that someone was keeping an eye on things. We couldn’t have someone going off the rocks. Not like Julian.”

Eddie nods, Julian Albert, a distant cousin who had used his gem for bad deeds in England and been locked up for it, Eddie hadn’t met the kid since they were kids, but he’d heard the stories. No one on the team knew they were related, and he was determined to keep it that way. “So has there been any sort of activity like that?” he asks.

“Not that I have seen or heard of.” His cousin replies. “Then again, they could have simply gotten better at masking their efforts. After all, when was the last time you used the gem?”

Eddie thinks back to it, back when he was barely out of high school and desperate for something to eat. He thinks and then sighs. “Not for at least ten years. You?”

His cousin does not reply immediately, instead focusing on pulling his car into a drive. Eddie looks at the drive, then at his cousin and asks. “What are we doing here?”

His cousin says nothing for a moment, as if thinking over whether or not he should talk. Then the car gets noticeably colder, Eddie feels the gem at his throat begin to buzz, as he sees blue light begin to form. “Michael, what’s happening?”

His cousin looks at him, a grin on his face. “How many times do I have to tell you. My name isn’t Michael?” before Eddie knows what is happening, the blue light brightens, and his head begins to hurt, then there is nothing.

Michael Thawne looks down at the slumped form of his cousin-well not really his cousin- and laughs. “Well, well Eddie. Looks like you’ve given me the thing I’ve wanted for a long time. A shame, you were always good to me.”

He picks up his cousin’s phone, and hits speed dial. A woman’s voice answers. “Hello? Eddie? Babe is that you?”

Michael deepens his voice and says. “Tell the Flash that Eddie Thawne is mine. He has until the end of the day to bring me what I want.”

“What do you want?” the woman asks, her voice trembling, giving away just how terrified she is.

Michael laughs into the speaker, then growls. “Henry Allen.” He hangs up the phone, and throws it away. He looks at his cousin and grins again. This is going to be a lot of fun.


	60. Concerned Parenting

 

Iris could feel her heart racing as she made her way over to Star Labs. She’d phoned her Dad and Barry, and told them what had happened. They’d told her to come to Star Labs, and now as she walks into the cortex she can’t help the worry she feels. She hugs her Dad, then says. “Someone’s taken Eddie.”

Barry looks at Iris and asks. “Do you know who?” he knows it sounds like a stupid question, but he needs to know, he needs to make sure.

Iris shakes her head. “No. All I know is that Eddie had gone to meet his cousin Michael. They wanted to talk about something. Some family stuff.”

Barry’s breath catches then at that name, he looks at his father, who’d insisted on coming once they’d heard what the man had said. “What was his name?” he asks.

Iris looks at Barry confused. “Michael. Why?”

Barry shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter now. Have you met Michael before?”

Iris still feels confused by this, but she nods. “I’ve met a couple of times.”

Barry looks at Cisco who nods, and then he asks. “Can you describe him? How does he look?”

“He’s tall, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He works as a journalist out in Coast City. I think he and Eddie were close as kids.” Iris says remembering everything she has ever heard of him or thought of him. “He’s quite nice, but seems a bit withdrawn.” Another detail pops into her head then. “Oh! And he wears a blue necklace around his neck like Eddie’s. Something about it being a family tradition.”

Harrison hears this and then murmurs. “Blue...” he looks at the detective. “Weren’t there blue particles left behind at the crime scenes?”

It takes Joe a moment to piece it together, but then he nods. “Yes, there were. We didn’t know why there were.”

“What does this have to do with Eddie? You don’t think his cousin has something to do with this?” Iris asks, trying desperately to keep her calm.

Joe moves towards his daughter and pulls her close to his side. Cautiously he says. “He was the last person Eddie met. The number that rang you, was it Eddie’s?”

Iris doesn’t even need to look at her phone to know that it was. “Yes. But I was surprised because normally he says a few things beforehand. The man on the other end didn’t sound like Eddie.”

Cisco starts typing away on the computer, he stops and then asks. “Who did he sound like?”

Iris hesitates for a moment, she thinks back to the voice she heard on the phone, the dark, gravelly tones. It didn’t sound like Michael, but… “I don’t know. It sounded off to me. He sounded like someone I knew, but couldn’t quite place.”

“You’re sure it was a he?” Cisco asks, as he begins typing furiously onto his computer.

“Yes. I don’t think a woman could go that deep.” Iris says.

Cisco nods then asks. “Could you pass me your phone please.” He looks up and sees Iris’s confused expression. “I’m going to hack into it to hear the conversation then I’m going to trace where the call came from.”

Reluctantly Iris hands him her phone and watches as he begins typing away with the speed of light. Soon enough, the conversation plays, and she hears the words again, they send a shiver through her. Forcing her father to tighten his hold on her. When the recording stops, she breathes a sigh of relief, but then Cisco alters it and she hears it unmuffled. “That’s Michael!” she exclaims.

Barry looks at Iris and asks. “You’re sure?” he has a very bad feeling about this.

“I am.” Iris says. “I’d recognise his voice anywhere.” She hears the clip play again and then once it is finished she turns to Henry and asks. “Why do you think he’d want to meet you?”

Henry looks at Iris, and he can see the hurt and worry in her eyes, he knows how much she cares for Eddie. He’s met Eddie and he thinks that the guy is quite a nice fellow. But if he’s being honest, he has no idea, why the man would want to meet him. “I don’t know Iris. I’m sorry.”

Barry looks at his dad and he can tell that he’s telling the truth. He doesn’t have the same suspicions that he does. Barry looks at Caitlin briefly, but she’s fixed on Iris, he’s thinking as quickly as he can, trying to figure out how to explain this without sounding mad, but before he can, Iris’s phone rings. “Put it on loud speaker.” He whispers.

Cisco presses the button, answering the call, and a voice sounds. “Iris West. Your time is running out. I have asked you for one thing. Bring me Henry Allen, and your fiancé survives.”

Iris looks at her Dad, who nods. “Why do you want him?” she asks.

The man laughs. “Oh nice try. I will not tell you anything other than this. Bring me Henry Allen, and you learn the truth of the night your mother left you. Do not bring me Henry Allen, and I will kill your fiancé.” The call ends then.

Iris looks at her Dad and asks. “What does he mean?” She can tell Wally wants to know as well.

Joe shrugs. “I do not know. I’ve told you both the truth of what happened with your mother.”

Iris looks at her Dad for a long time then, she can tell he isn’t lying, and so she looks at Henry and asks. “What do you want to do?”

Henry has a sneaking suspicion he knows what this is about, but he cannot say for sure. He is confident it is his curiosity that leads him to say. “I will go.” He looks at Cisco and asks. “Did you manage to trace the call?”

Cisco nods. “It came from a house on Boulevard Street.”

Henry nods, then looks at Barry and asks. “Are you ready son?”

Reluctantly, Barry says. “Yes.” Soon enough they are flashing out of the room and toward the house, toward what neither of them know.


	61. Revelations of Darkness

With a flash, they arrive outside the house. It’s relatively small, a red door, number thirty-two Boulevard Street. Barry presses a finger to the comms and says. “We’re here.”

In the cortex Cisco nods and replies. “Alright, keep going.” He waits anxiously, as the bell rings.

Barry rings the bell, and the door just opens. He looks at his Dad, who nods his head and walks inside. Barry follows at a safe distance. When they get into the corridor, they see pictures of them. Barry, his Dad and his Mum, when he was Kid, all these different scenes he remembers. They hear a television blaring something, and they follow the sound into a room, where they find Eddie, tied and bound. “Eddie!” Barry exclaims. He moves to his friend and quickly removes the things binding him.

Eddie looks at Barry then at Henry and says. “You shouldn’t have come this is a trap!”

Before Barry can ask Eddie what he means, he hears clapping coming from the doorway. A man enters, wearing a dark black shirt, with a blue emblem on it. A blue necklace dangling from his neck. “Ah, so glad you could both make it. Flash.”

“You have me, now let Eddie go.” Henry says, finding his voice, he recognises the man in front of him, though he is not sure how.

The man laughs. “Why would I let Eddie leave? He can be a witness to this little incident now.”

“What incident? What are you on about?” Barry asks, his heart racing, he suspects he knows what is about to happen, but he has no idea how to stop it.

The man looks at him and says. “Well come now Flash, you know who I am.” The man looks at him expectantly.

“Cobalt Blue.” Barry supplies, rather dumbly.

The man bows. “Precisely. Now, do you not want to know why I left a strand of your dearest mother’s hair on that crime scene?” mutely, Barry nods. The man smiles. “Good.” A pause then. “Henry Allen, noted doctor, noted father, spent years in prison for a crim he did not commit. Tell me Henry, did you ever stop to think about the son you lost?”

Henry feels as if he has been gut punched. Something about the day Barry was born has always bothered him. Something never felt right. “I did. I still do.” He replies honestly.

The man grins. “And what did you name the son you lost?”

“Michael.” Henry replies softly.

“I’m sorry what was that?” the man asks.

“Michael. We were going to name our son Michael.” Henry replies feeling sick to his stomach.

Barry looks at his Dad, then at the man, Michael Thawne, and his mind is working over time trying to figure everything out. Eventually he asks. “What does this have to do with anything? Why did you take Eddie?”

The man, Michael laughs then, a deeply hollow and sinister sound. “Because I knew you’d both come running the minute Eddie was taken.”

“What?” Barry asks. “Why did you take him?”

Michael Thawne laughs even more. “Eddie Thawne, the ancestor of Eobard Thawne, the man who killed your mother Barry. The man who killed your wife Henry. I knew you’d come running to make sure he was okay. After all, he’s Iris’s fiancé.”

“So this was all just a ploy to bring us here? Why?” Henry asks, his patience running out.

The man, Michael, looks at him then and sneers. “Because I thought it was time we had a little talk, the three of us. With Eddie, here to witness it.” A pause, the man continues. “After all, I think it’s time we discussed what really happened the night that Barry here was born.”

Barry tenses then, and Michael laughs. “Oh I’ve known about who you really are for a long time.” Another pause, the man takes a drink of something, then he continues. “You see, the doctor who operated on Nora Allen was drunk off his face when he did so. Or rather he was drunk off his face when he operated on Mrs Thawne, that would-be Aunt Agnes to you Eddie. And so, the baby she was supposed to have died, and he out of guilt for that, and in fear for his life, took your baby Michael, and gave him to Agnes. He told you Henry, that your eldest son was dead. A lie. A lie you never bothered to figure out.”

Barry sees his Dad tense as well, and feels compelled to say. “You’re lying. This is some messed up lie to justify your crimes.”

Michael Thawne laughs. “Oh, I’m not lying. Look at your father Barry, look at him. He knows what I’m saying is true.”

Barry looks at his Dad and asks. “Dad?”

Henry can hear the nervousness in his son’s voice, and he looks at him. “Your mother and I had heard rumours about this Doctor and his problems with drink when we left the hospital. We asked the hospital several times whether there was any truth to the rumours and they denied them. We didn’t want to pester them anymore, so we moved on.”

Barry looks at his Dad, and he can see the regret itched plain on his face, he whispers. “It’s okay Dad. It’s not your fault.”

“Not his fault?” Michael exclaims. “Oh but it is. It is most definitely his fault. You see, I was never treated well by Agnes or her husband. I was beaten and abused. The only thing I had was the necklace. It gave me power, and I learned how to use it. Then I learned the truth. About you, about all of us. And I became determined to get revenge.”

“Revenge?” Barry asks. “Revenge for what?”

“Revenge for leaving me and never coming to look for me. Revenge for everything that went wrong in my life.” Michael replies. Barry sees him move toward his Dad, and he moves to stop him, but before he can he hears something and stops. Michael laughs. “You’re standing on a wire Barry. Move any further and you will die.”

Barry watches paralysed as Michael grabs his Dad by the scruff of the neck and presses the blue gem to his chest. “Please, we can talk about this.” He pleads.

“Talk?” Michael snorts. “There is no more talking to be done.”

Barry watches helplessly as the gem begins to glow. He hears his father speak then. “Barry, I just want you to know that no matter what happens. I love you. And I am proud of you. Your mother would be as well.”

“How touching.” Michael sneers.

“DAD!” Barry screams as he watches his Dad disappear into a faint husk of what he once was. Michael laughs at that.

“I’ll be seeing you around Barry.” Michael says before he disappears in a flash of blue.


	62. Grief

****

Barry sees his father’s body reduced to a husk. “DAD!” he screams, but it does no good, Henry Allen looks at him once, then falls to the floor. Barry remains stationary, helpless, trapped because of a bomb he stands on.

Michael Thawne, Michael Allen, his brother, his older brother smiles. “I’ll be seeing you around Barry.” The man disappears in a bolt of blue.

Barry stands there, staring at his father’s empty husk of a body, his eyes welling up with tears, his heart pounding in his chest, forcing his chest to move up and down rapidly. “Dad…” he mumbles.

Eddie watches all this unfurl in horror, he had been stuck to the seat, unable to move by the power of the gem, when Michael disappears he is free. He moves to Barry and stops before him. “Barry, hold very still. I’ll call the bomb disposal.” He does not think his friend hears him, he does not blame him. He glances at Henry Allen’s body and shudders. He moves away slightly, dials the number and says. “Hello, this is Detective Eddie Thawne. I’m calling from a house on Boulevard Street, I want you to ping the phone and send a bomb disposal unit here. Right now.” He hears the answer and nods. “Thank you.” The call ends, he turns back to Barry and says. “They’re on their way now Barr.” His friend does not hear him; he doubts his friend is even seeing him. Barry continues to stare at his father’s dead body.

Barry stares at his father’s body, he feels a mix of emotions hitting him. He has a brother. Michael Allen, Cobalt Blue is his brother. His brother just killed his, their father. He has lost both his parents now, but he has a brother. His mind spins with all of this. He does not know what is happening around him, until he hears a click and then a voice saying. “You can move now.” Barry looks around, there are members of CCPD here, the bomb unit. He steps off the bomb and looks at his father’s body once more.

Eddie sees the grief and pain on his friend’s face and says. “You need to stay for questioning for a bit Flash.” He sees his friend nod, and then he turns to the Detective who arrived, and answers his own questions.

Barry answers the questions posed to him without thought. Answering things automatically. When he is told, they are done, he nods, thanks them. Nods to Eddie and then just runs, he disappears in a flash, where to he does not know. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he should tell Joe and Iris and Caitlin, he should tell them everything is okay. Eddie is safe after all. But everything is not fine, his Dad is dead. The last family member he had is dead. His Dad, his hero. Gone. He runs and runs, leaving behind everything, his heart bleeding inside.

Eddie watches as his friend disappears, he sighs, takes a deep breath then turns to Joe who had arrived minutes after the bomb unit. “It was Michael who killed Henry, Joe. Michael did it.”

Joe feels as though he’s been hit by a brick. “Why? What did Henry do to him?” he has accepted that Michael is Cobalt Blue, but this, this is something else.

Eddie hesitates. He is not sure how to explain this to his partner. Eventually he pulls Joe to the side and simply says. “He’s Barry’s brother Joe. He said something about a mix up at birth with another baby. He killed Henry because he believes the man didn’t do enough to find him.”

“Do you believe him?” Joe asks, looking into his partner’s eyes to ensure that there is no joke here.

Eddie sighs. “I’m not sure, but I took one of his hairs from the couch. He kept me pinned there by the gem he has.”

Joe nods. “Does your gem have that kind of power?”

“No. I’m not like that. It’s just a necklace for me.” Eddie replies honestly.

Before either of them can say more, Iris appears. She looks at her fiancé and hugs him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.”

Eddie nods, he pulls back slightly and whispers. “I’m fine thanks to Barry.” He takes a breath then says. “Henry isn’t though. He was killed.”

Iris gasps, she sees the body being put into a body bag and feels tears begin to fall. “How…how did he die?”

“Michael killed him.” Eddie says, pulling his fiancé in for a hug.

“Why?” Iris asks not comprehending.

Eddie kisses Iris’s hair and then says. “Revenge.” His fiancé looks up at him and raises an eyebrow in question. He shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later. We need to get to Star Labs.” He looks at Joe for confirmation and his partner nods. He leads Iris to her car, and they drive off, sitting in silence.

It is only when they get to Star Labs and the Cortex that Iris asks. “Where’s Barry?”

Cisco, Caitlin, Wells and Jessie and Wally all come forward then looking at him expectantly. He takes a breath then says. “Michael killed Henry. He killed him because he believes that Henry was his father and that he didn’t do enough to find him. He said something about there being a mix up when he and Barry were born. He and Barry are twins. He killed Henry and then left. Barry left soon after.”

There is a long silence and then Cisco asks. “Do you have something I can use to check on this?”

Eddie nods, he hands Cisco the hair. “I took this from the couch before the cops came.”

“I’ll run a test on it to confirm.” Cisco says to the room at large.

Iris looks at Cailin and sees the worry etched onto her face. “I’m sure Barry will be back Cait.”

Caitlin nods, but says. “I just want to make sure.” She grabs her things and then says to Cisco. “Tell me when you get the results.” She walks out of the cortex and to her car, to her boyfriend and to his grief.


	63. Mourning

Caitlin stops the car near the pier, she knew Barry would come here. How she knew, she cannot explain, she just had a gut feeling. And as she looks out of the front mirror, she sees him standing there, still in his Flash gear, staring out into the waves. She gets out of the car and locks it. She moves slowly toward him, when she stops next to him she whispers. “Hey.”

Barry turns at the sound, he’d not heard his girlfriend, and now he looks at her and guilt eats at him. He should have gone to her first. “Hey.” He replies. Then he adds. “I’m sorry I didn’t come back to the lab.”

Caitlin shakes her head. “That doesn’t matter. We’re here now.” She pauses unsure of how to broach the topic of what she is sure must be eating away at her boyfriend. And she feels stupid asking. “How are you feeling?”

Barry laughs a little. “I don’t know. Angry, sad, upset, worried, concerned. I’m feeling a lot of confusing emotions right now.” He has tried to come to terms with what happened, but the image he keeps seeing is of his Dad slumping to the floor, drained of all life. He turns and asks. “You know who Michael Thawne is.” It is more a statement than a question.

Caitlin nods, she can tell by the way Barry’s voice hitches as he says those words that he’s not quite gotten used to the word. “I know. I cannot imagine how you must be feeling Barry.” She means that, and though she does not normally talk about her own grief, she knows Barry needs to talk otherwise this will eat away at him and so she says. “Talk to me Barry, tell me what you feel. Don’t keep it inside you.”

Barry sees his girlfriend looking at him with a face filled with concern, he loves her so much, and he is hurting so badly. He doesn’t want to burden her, but he knows she is telling the truth. If he doesn’t tell her, he will explode. “I…I.. I’m angry. My Dad is dead because of a crime he didn’t commit. He didn’t know that the doctor had been a fool and killed the other baby and so switched them. He didn’t know that, and he lived his life. He was finally free, and then he died, he was murdered. And Michael, the man killed him. He says he’s my brother, and he killed our father.”

Caitlin doesn’t know whether to tell Barry that they’re running a DNA test right now to see if what Michael said was true or not, but she thinks that right now it is more important to help him with his grief. “Michael is a mad man Barry. Even if he is your brother, he’s nothing like you. He’s a mad dog.”

“I know Cait.” Barry says, hearing his voice crack with the strain. “But, I couldn’t stop him. I’m the fastest man alive, and I couldn’t stop him. I was stuck on top of a bomb. I watched him drain the life out of my Dad, and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh Barry.” Caitlin says then, not knowing what else to say. She’d heard about the bomb, about everything, but hearing it now, she can feel Barry’s pain as if it is her own. “I… there’s nothing you could’ve done. If you’d have moved the bomb would have gone off, and you would all be dead.” It sounds cold when she puts it like that, but Barry laughs.

“I know Cait. But I’m supposed to be a speedster, and I couldn’t even stop him. I don’t know how to stop him. I feel helpless and useless. I’m the fastest man alive and I can’t stop a man who isn’t even a speedster, or a meta. He uses that damned jewel of his to take power.” Barry replies, his anger fuelling his words. “Eddie has one of those jewels as well. Do you think he’s one of them?”

Caitlin can see why Barry might think that, but they’ve known Eddie for two years now, and he’s always been on their side. “I don’t think so Barry. He even said to us all that he’s never had that power.”

Barry knows that what Caitlin says is reasonable, but for some reason he feels the need to say this. “He could be lying. His cousin has just killed my Dad; he could be trying to cover his tracks.”

“Barry I know you’re grieving and in pain, but you’ve got to see how ridiculous that is. Eddie was there with you; he did all he could to help you. He’s always helped you. He’s not one of them.” Caitlin says urgently. Barry looks into her eyes, and her heart breaks when she sees the pain in his eyes.

Barry slumps down then, going to his knees, the weight of his grief too heavy to carry. “I know Cait. I’m sorry. I just, I just don’t know what to do. My Mum died when I was a boy, and I had the chance to save her and I didn’t take it. Now my Dad is dead, and I know I can’t go back in time. I won’t do that. And it’s killing me inside.” Barry looks up at Caitlin then, pleading with her to understand. “Does that make me a bad person Cait?”

Caitlin feels as though she is being torn in two at her boyfriend’s words. “No Barry it doesn’t make you a bad person. You’ve just lost your Father. Of course you’re going to be hurting. But you don’t have to take that pain on alone. I’m here, with you, Joe, Iris, Cisco, Eddie, Wells, Wally and Jessie. We’re all here for you. We’ll help you.”

Barry takes Caitlin’s hand and then whispers. “You promise me you’ll never leave?” he knows it sounds pitiful, but right now that’s how he feels.

Caitlin’s heart lurches, she remembers saying those words to her mother, and her mother’s response. She is not her mother though. “I promise Barry. I love you.”

Barry stands up and pulls Caitlin into his chest, he kisses her hair and whispers. “I don’t know if I could do this without you Cait. I love you.”


	64. How?

Eddie walks into the cortex, and he sees a sight that makes his stomach sink. Iris is at the computer, browsing through reports, no doubt looking for Cobalt Blue-it’s easier to think of him as that, than as Michael- Cisco’s manning another computer, typing something furiously, Caitlin sits with Barry talking. Wells and Jessie tinkering with something, and then there is Henry’s doppelganger, Earth 3’s Jay Garrick, and Flash, sat reading something. They all look up when he clears his throat. “The police report has been filed. Patty handled the forensics. It seems for now that the police are looking for Cobalt Blue in all the areas we think he could be. Have you guys had any leads?”

Barry can see the bags under Eddie’s eyes as he walks toward Iris, he feels guilty as he watches the scene, he should have done more to help the CCPD, but he’d been too caught up in everything else. He nods his head at Eddie in thanks, and then says. “So far, the only thing we’ve got is a rough history for him.”

Cisco takes up the cue and says. “We know he was born in 1990 same as Barry, we know he was taken in by Agnes and David Thawne from that day, and was raised on a farm out near Coast City. We also know that he spent more time with his grandmother than he did his parents.” Cisco looks at Eddie and asks. “Is there anything else we should add?”

“He was beaten by his mother and father.” Eddie says, his voice tinged with shame, he remembers when he found out. “They didn’t like him at all. Saw him as a burden.”

Cisco makes a note of that on the profile he’s been building of the man. He then says. “Is this perhaps why he decided to use the gem? How do the gems work anyway? I know yours doesn’t work the same way as his, Eddie. But how does his work?”

Eddie takes a long time to ponder over this, he has thought long and hard over this, eventually he says. “Our grandmother taught him how to use the darker arts of the gem. Using his mind to focus on something, that something became like a lightning rod for him, and as such, he just needed to think about it for it to work, and for him to draw power from others.”

“I don’t think it takes much guessing to figure out what his rod is.” Barry quips fighting hard to mask the bitterness he feels.

Eddie sighs. “Where do you think he would be? So far at the station we’ve drawn up little. I don’t know where he could have gone myself, all the places I could think of are too far from here for him to want to go there.”

Barry quirks an eyebrow and asks. “What do you mean?”

Reluctantly, Eddie brings up what was said the night Henry Allen died. “He wants you, he wants to make you suffer, and he wants you dead. He’s not going to move away from Central City, because he knows that this is where you are Barry. He’s going to stay here until one of two things happen….” He trails off then, not sure he can bring himself to say it.

“Either he kills me, or I kill him.” Barry says resigned. “I suppose there is no reasoning with him.”

At this Iris, must speak. “You’d want to reason with him? He killed Henry, Barry, are you sure that was someone you’d want to reason with?”

Barry looks at Caitlin who nods reassuringly, they’d discussed this in length before today, and now he finally says it to the group. “I know he killed my Dad. I was there. But he’s also my brother. On some level, I think I’ve always sensed this. I don’t want to kill him if it can be avoided. I would rather talk to him. But if he cannot be talked to, then I will do whatever is necessary.”

Hesitantly, Wells asks. “And what would you do if he went after someone here? He took Eddie hostage so that he could take your father’s life. That is not the sort of person you want to try reasoning with Allen. Even if he is your brother, he has shown he is not your family or your friend.”

Barry swallows nervously. “I will do what needs to be done.” The words feel hollow, but he means them. He will not lose anyone else.

Jay has listened to the team talk about Cobalt Blue, and he’s heard them flounder with how to deal with the man. He knows he looks like Barry’s Dad, he knows that this will be hard for Barry, but he’s decided that enough is enough. “I will teach you how to handle him.” He says, he sees them all looking at him surprised and he says. “He uses his gem to suck in power. If we combine our speed together, we can overwhelm him. Overwhelm him his gem will be useless. He will be just another human.”

Barry likes the suggestion of the idea, but still feels the need to ask. “How will we coordinate what we need to do? How will we stop him from noticing?”

Caitlin feels she needs to add. “And how will you get close enough to find him? How will you find him?”

Jay listens to their questions, they are all reasonable ones he will admit, still he feels the need to point out. “He will not be expecting a third speedster. If he thinks I am working to undermine Barry, he will come out of his hiding place. The time has come for us to work together Flash. Are you ready?”

Barry considers this question, Jay, the real Jay, standing before him, is old, around the same age as Dad was, he is quick, that much they’ve seen. He’s nervous, but he thinks that this has to be done, to end the threat that Cobalt Blue possess to them. He glances quickly at Caitlin who smiles reassuringly, then he says. “I am, Flash.”


	65. Montage

Barry runs as fast as he can, he feels the air lapping at his feet, the breeze is reassuring. As he comes to the point of departure, his arms get ready and the lightning comes. He watches as it just narrowly avoids hitting Jay Garrick-the real one-, and he curses. He moves away, knowing that as he does so Garrick is following him. Unlike Zoom, Jay is more persistent, a rapid burst of fire and speed. Garrick gains hard, and then they begin exchanging blows. A hit here, a duck there, Barry finds himself thinking hard and fast. He cannot afford to be caught off guard here. They pull apart, and Jay goes running through somewhere, Barry following hot on his heels.

The world disappears in a flash of yellow and blue and red, they move and dance through the essence of time. As always, Barry feels alive. There is no better feeling that being able to run, to run and feel the world at your fingertips. He sees Garrick make a sharp turn, and he breaks through, using his power to throw bolts at the ground. Garrick stumbles, then rights himself, turning back and doing the same at Barry. Barry manages to avoid getting cut up in the circle, just about. He turns and twists, watching as the bolts soar past him, some of them cutting through very close to him.

They keep moving, the bolts being replaced by arrows, how he manages to produce arrows, Barry will never quite know. It’s almost as if his body has become some sort of conduit, a skill Jay had taught him when they were first getting to know one another. Garrick fires back. Their dance continues, Barry can feel the sweat coming off his face, drenching his suit. He laughs a little, then zooms off into the distance. Garrick is hot on his heels, they fight, locking fists, arrows, bolts, whatever they can find into fighting one another. Eventually, the pull apart, and stop.

Barry can feel his heart beating quickly, fighting hard to keep up with the fast pace he has placed on it. He looks at Garrick and asks. “How was that?”

Jay looks at Allen and nods. “Much better. You’re improving, but I think you’re still keeping things too similar. You need to mix things up.”

“How do you mean?” Barry asks, pulling of his mask, to getter get his breath back.

Jay thinks for a moment, then responds. “You’re using lightning bolts, and I can see why. They throw people off, but you have to understand that Cobalt Blue will have seen you learn that and seen how you use it. You will go to use it, and like Zoom he will anticipate it. He will suck the power in and break you. You need to make use of the other skills you have.”

“Like the arrows?” Barry asks.

“Yes, but do not just rely on them. You will need to use your brain to focus on how to outsmart him. He will have his gem, and he will be draining the power from the blows you throw at him. And with me there, it will be amplified.” Jay responds, seeing the slump of Allen’s shoulders and feeling a tinge of irritation.

“Ah I see. So, to mix it up and to make sure that we are not using the same patterns of weapons at the same time.” Barry says, knowing that this was the whole purpose of what has just happened, but finally feeling as if he is getting somewhere.

“Yes.” Jay responds, nodding in agreement.

Silence falls between them, Barry knows they will need to get back into the swing of things very soon, but he does not see why he can’t learn a bit more about Jay. And so, he asks. “How did you come to meet Zoom?”

Jay is silent as he considers the question, it is not something he has thought about for a long time. But now he supposes it is only right to. “He came to my Earth one day, soon after he got his powers I think. He came as he did here, looking for someone to help him learn. I saw something in him I did not like and so I refused to help him. He got angry, and disappeared. The next time I saw him, he was Zoom and he was so much faster than he had been the last time. He tricked me and beat me.”

“How did you get his speed? I know he and I got ours from the particle accelerator. But how did you get your powers?” Barry asks curious.

Jay smiles thinking back on it. “I was in High School, doing an experiment for something or the other, and I got knocked out by the fumes. As I was unconscious my body began changing, and when I woke up, I had super speed.”

“How did you learn how to control your powers?” Barry asks.

Jay laughs a little. “In the early days I didn’t. I just used them for what little use I could get from them. Then I met a hero called Accelerated Man, and he began teaching me. We started working together, stopping crime and helping people. Then he died, and it fell to me to keep my city safe.” Jay feels the old sadness come over him then, he never did find Accelerated Man’s killer.

“When did you get your powers?” Barry asks.

“Around thirty years ago. It’s why I was never sure how Zoom managed to defeat me. Then when I heard about the Velocity Nine I realised he’d been tampering with the Speed Force. The Speed Force does not like it when people mess with the natural order of things. It has ways of dealing with those who do so. Zoom won’t ever be getting out of his prison.” Jay says confidently.

Barry nods. “Shall we get back to training?” he asks.

Jay smiles. “Certainly.” He flashes away and soon enough Allen is after him.


	66. Blues

****

The ground is heavy underfoot, they move and twist, breaking through the speed barrier. Blows are thrown, Barry feels as if he is being hit with a truck, but he keeps going, this is necessary. He moves and dodges one blow and then another. He feels as if Garrick is coming in hard. Perhaps that is a good thing, still he is uncertain just how much he wants to hurt before the main enemy comes. Garrick twists, and turns, Barry follows, he moves, he ducks, he dodges, but everything keeps coming. They aren’t fighting at full speed, no that is for when Blue shows up, if indeed he does show up. Another dance around the corner, and Garrick has him pinned to the wall, they are both breathing heavily, Garrick starts to hover his hand, and then Blue appears.

“Now, what do we have here?” Blue asks, his voice sounding condescending. Barry sees him look at Jay. “I thought I made it clear that Flash was mine.”

Jay turns and looks at the man. “Well which Flash was it that you wanted?” he smiles a little at the look of complete confusion on the man’s face.

Cobalt Blue snorts. “Two Flashes to kill, this will make things even more satisfying.”

“Michael please wait.” Barry says then. He does not think that this will end well, but he has to at least try. “Do you really want to do this? I know that what happened, happened, but we are still brothers. Do you really want to fight?”

Cobalt Blue looks at him as if he has grown a second head. “It is not a case of wanting to do anything Barry. I have to do this. For revenge. I will defeat you, and kill you, then I will kill every single person you have ever loved.”

Barry looks at Jay and sighs. “Very well, let us begin then.” He moves towards Cobalt Blue, using his speed to knock the man slightly off canter. He then flashes back, and watches as Jay does the same. Then when Jay comes back they run around Cobalt Blue, running in opposite directions, trying to confuse the man. They hear him chanting something, they see blue light, and the next thing Barry knows he is being thrown out of the speed hole and onto the ground.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me.” Cobalt Blue snarls.

Jay stares at the man and then says. “Well then let us not waste any time.” Like that he moves off, and begins running throwing lightning bolts and arrows, unlike the kid, he mixes it up, he can tell that Cobalt Blue is confused over how to handle this. He blocks and sways, most of the bolts and arrows hit him though, being soaked up by his gem. When the man throws something back at Jay, he expects it and he allows it to hit him, he falls down.

Barry sees Jay fall down and he takes his place. He runs, this time he uses his arms to create a gust of wind, powerful enough to bring down a building or cool a fire. Cobalt Blue is buffeted back, but he does not seem phased. Barry sees his gem glowing blue, and he knows the plan is work. Jay soon joins him. They run around one another, breaking through the barriers that Blue had placed on himself. They can see him breaking under the strain. Barry feels like smiling. Then he gets pushed back and he hits his head against a wall.

“Ah, and now the fun shall end.” Cobalt Blue snarls. The gem glows brightly before them. Barry feels his heart begin to speed up, somewhere he knows Caitlin is deeply worried, but he also sees Jay moving behind Blue, preparing to phase through him. Just as Jay is about to do that, Blue turns around and blasts him with the gem. Barry sees Jay go flying through the air, landing with a dull thud. Barry gets up and runs then.

They exchange blows, one hard, one soft, another, two to the right, two to the left. Breaking ground, breaking speed, they keep going. Making one move and then another. Blue blocks, Barry blocks. It is like they are mirroring one another’s movements, but neither quite knows how that is possible. They keep going. One swing and then another. Blue pushes him away, Barry slows down, then speeds up again. He thuds into Blue, at the same time that Jay throws a bolt. Barry manages to move back before the bolt hits, and he watches the gem glow very brightly. They are nearly there. “You can still give up now.” He says to Cobalt Blue.

“Never.” The man snarls.

“Then it is your funeral.” Barry responds. And the fighting continues. One blow and then another. They run and charge. Jay and Barry, Barry and Jay, they dance around Blue, throwing more and more energy into his gem. The man laughs, thinking he has them beaten, but not knowing that he is falling into the abyss. His skin is glowing now alongside the gem. But there is nothing to suggest that he is going to fall down and die. A part of Barry hopes he does not, he wants to question the bastard, but another, larger part of him hopes that the man does die. Revenge for Dad and the people who have suffered because of this sick freak.

The man staggers and laughs, staggers again. Barry can feel that the end is near, they just need to keep pressing. Jay, it seems realises this as well, and so they keep moving, dancing through the streams, feeding into the thing that is killing Cobalt Blue. Barry does not know whether to feel happy at this or not. The man is his brother, but at the same time, the man killed their Father. And he has taken the lives of so many people. As the man falls to his knees, a deathly scream echoes from his lips, the gem breaks, and blue light hits them all. When the light dims, Barry staggers to the body of his brother, who looks at him and whispers. “It is not over. Alchemy.” The man then stops breathing.

Barry looks at Jay who nods, and then he presses a finger to the comms and says. “It’s done guys. Cobalt Blue is dead. Call the cops.”


	67. Wedding Bells

****

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Mr Eddie Thawne, to Ms Iris West. The couple have requested that you all switch off your phones for the moment.” The preacher says, his voice strong and hearty. Barry smiles, standing at Eddie’s side, he looks over at Caitlin and grins when he sees her blush. The preacher continues. “In these strange times, there is nothing half as important as family. To love and to cherish those who you hold close. And so, I ask for the bride and groom to exchange their vows.”

Iris speaks first as she and Eddie had agreed. “Eddie, I knew from the moment I saw you that there was something different about you. I got to know you during one of the most difficult parts of my life, and you were my rock. You were my friend, my confidant and my staunchest supporter as I became a reporter. As I got to know you, I came to love you. I love you even more now, than I did at first. I promise to love you, respect you and share with you everything that happens in our lives from this day to our last.”

Eddie smiles. “Iris, you have always been special. And you continue to be special. I have always admired and loved your fire, your determination and your willingness to fight for what you believe to be right. I promise to love you and respect you and share with you everything that happens to use from this day to our last.”

“Now, if the rings could be exchanged.” The preacher says. Barry takes the ring from his pocket and hands it to Eddie whilst Caitlin does the same for Iris. Once the rings are exchanged the preacher speaks once more. “If there is anyone here who believes that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” There was a time when Barry might’ve been that person, but he has Caitlin now, he loves his girlfriend with everything in his being. After a moment, the preacher speaks once more. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” Eddie and Iris lean in and kiss, and the church claps.

Barry watches as Eddie and Iris walk down the aisle, positively glowing, Caitlin’s hand in his he says. “That was nice. I am glad they finally got to have their wedding.”

Caitlin nods. “And it was good that Harrison could be here as well.”

Barry hums in agreement, Harrison had used some sort of technology that changed his facial appearance and allowed him to look like someone else. Thus, allowing him to come to the wedding. Once the newlyweds are in their car, Barry turns to his girlfriend and says. “You know, the more I think about it, the more I think going off on this holiday wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Caitlin presses into her boyfriend’s side and asks. “Oh? And where would you want to go?”

Barry considers Caitlin’s eyes and sincerely says. “I don’t mind. Wherever you want to go, I’ll go. So long as I’m with you.”

Caitlin smiles and kisses Barry, then pulls back and says. “You’re so cheesy you know, that, right?”

“I know, but would you have me any other way?” Barry asks.

Caitlin pretends to think about it for a moment but then she shakes her head and says. “No, of course not.”

After speaking to a few people, they leave for their flat, there is little to no traffic on the roads, thus they have plenty of time to get ready for that evening’s festivities in the City Hall. As they get changed, Barry finds himself thinking over just how lucky he is. He has Caitlin, he has Joe, he has Iris and Eddie and Cisco and Wally, he has a family. And even though his Father and Mother aren’t around, he doesn’t hurt as badly as he thought he might. It is that thought that makes him pull Caitlin close as they get ready and kiss her soundly on the lips, when he pulls away he whispers. “Thank you.”

“Whatever for?” Caitlin asks.

“For being you, for being here with me. For putting up with me. For everything. I love you.” Barry replies kissing her again.

Caitlin leans into the kiss deepening it herself, and then when they pull apart for air she replies. “I love you too Barry.” A pause and then she asks. “Where was Jay, I thought he’d be at the wedding?” It still feels weird calling him Jay, he looks so much like Henry that, she sometimes thinks of him as such.

Barry sighs. “He decided to do some work in the lab. I think he felt a bit odd around us all. I know he’s going home to his own Earth, after all of this as are Harrison and Jessie.”

Caitlin hears something in Barry’s voice that suggests something is wrong. “Are you okay?” she asks softly.

Barry nods. “I am. It just feels weird. He looks so much like my Dad, but I know he’s not.”

Caitlin moves closer to Barry and she whispers. “I know Barry.” They stand like that for a moment, in silence merely looking at one another, before they finish getting ready and moving toward the car and the reception.

The reception is filled with life and party, Barry and the team celebrate the wedding as well as the ending of a crazy filled year. Cobalt Blue is dead; Zoom is trapped inside the speed force. Everything is well with the world. Barry gives his speech, and it draws a fair few laughs, and when it ends he sits down relieved, he was worried about getting his tongue tied. He dances with Caitlin and finds himself wondering just how he ended up with her, how she has put up with him and everything around them. He knows then that he loves her more than anything else in this world, and that without her he would be lost, so hopelessly lost. The reception ends, and the guests trail off back home or to their hotel. Eddie carries Iris up to their room, and all is well with the world.

The next day, Barry, Eddie, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally and Joe say goodbye to Harrison, Jessie and Jay at the Lab. They watch them disappear into the breach and to their earths. And when that is done they talk about things, and then the team breaks up for a break. A much needed one at that.


	68. Goodbye

****

The television was booming in the background, he was not really listening to it, but as the reporter spoke, he tuned in. “And in other news, the mysterious Cobalt Blue, a serial killer who plagued Central City for a year, has finally been defeated. In a fight with the Flash and CCPD, he was defeated and shot. His lair was found and several important things were taken and are now being processed for evidence. The Flash is being hailed as a hero by the Police and by the Mayor, and the workings for a tribute for the Flash are being put into motion.”

He snorts. Of course, a glorified runner would get the praise. The man had killed and he was being praised for it. What nonsense. He picks up the remote and turns the television off. He has more important things to do. Like prepare for the job interview he has tomorrow. He looks down at his C.V. preparing for this interview is important, it will give him the chance for a fresh start after the horror of London and the failed expedition. Perhaps then his parents will even speak to him again. _Julian._ The voice comes then, dark and foreboding. “Who’s there?” he asks.

_You know who I am Julian, do not deny me. Do not deny us._

“I don’t know what you’re on about. Leave me alone.” Julian snaps, hating how his voice creaks a little.

_Oh, come now Julian, do not be like that. You know that this is how you will achieve what you want to achieve. Now come and be sensible. Come to the mirror._

Against his better judgement, Julian gets up and moves towards the mirror in his room. He stares at it for a while before asking. “Well? Are you going to come out or not?”

He almost regrets asking that question, for as soon as he does, the mirror distorts itself, and he is faced looking at a twisted and broken thing. It has glowing eyes, and a snarl for a mouth. It looks at him and smiles. “You know what needs to be done do you not?” the thing asks.

Julian stares at it, horrified. “Yes. But I do not know why it needs to be done.”

“Because if it is not done, then he cannot come back. And if he cannot come back, everything we have worked for will be nothing. Now tell me what you plan on doing.” The voice asks.

“I will go to the interview, and I will say my piece, and then when the time is right, I will meet her and do it.” Julian recites.

“Good now go.” The voice responds. The mirror warps and the thing disappears.

Julian moves away and puts on his jacket, heading out the door. He moves down the hallway, counting the minutes and seconds. He looks at his watch, nodding, good his cousin will not be there. He gets into the lift, then out and into his car. He takes a breath then starts the car. It takes him about twenty minutes to get to the precinct. When he gets there, he parks in the visitor car park. It takes him five minutes from there to the reception. The receptionist is cute. “I’m here for an interview.” He says.

“Name please?” the receptionist asks.

Julian smiles. “Of course. Doctor Julian Albert.” He supplies.

The receptionist smiles at him. “Right this way then please. Captain Singh will see you now.” Julian nods and follows the receptionist. Inside, Alchemy smiles as well, the plan has begun. Soon they will have it all.


End file.
